


Warprize

by CreamPuffBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamPuffBunny/pseuds/CreamPuffBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gilbert, a falcon who can transform into a human, is given as a gift of war to promise peace between two kingdoms. Obeying his master, Gilbert goes to live with the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Stubborn, the White Falcon vows to never give in to the sweet and gentle charms of the handsome Sultan. The Sultan, however, will not give up. *complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Few Notes: This is an ALTERED HISTORY FIC! I keep all the names of the countries/kingdoms for fun but NONE, I repeat, NONE are linked to ANY historical EVENTS! If this bothers you, then please do not read this fic.
> 
> ***Warnings: Language, angst
> 
> ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

**Prologue**

The war lasted four years. Four long bloody years before the Kingdom of Prussia had to surrender or face financial ruin. The war had begun over territory, with the powerful Ottoman Empire ever marching its way forward to conquer and destroy. The Ottomans had massive armies, access to trade, fertile lands, and the most important piece of their empire: gold. While the Kingdom of Prussia was rich within its realm, the country could not bare the financial toll the war had taken on their lives. Their armies grew fewer, their people weaker, and their land poorer. The King of Prussia had to tell his generals to surrender, have the enemies cease their attacks, and allow for the Ottomans to gain control. Now the Prussian people were under Ottoman Empire rule. Once they had surrendered, their daily lives slowly grew richer along with their spirit and hope. The Ottoman Empire took care of them, but not without asking for something in return. To satisfy the Sultan, the Prussian King would send gifts from every corner of his kingdom; from the pelts of a simple hunter's kill to the beautiful paintings of a rich nobleman. Everything given was to please the Sultan and keep the Empire from taking complete control of their world.

A year had passed living under the Ottoman's rule, and the Prussian people continued to flourish. However, the king was running out of gifts and goods to give to the Sultan, which every day made him grow more paranoid with the fear of an attack. So one day he gathered his councilors for an emergency meeting to discuss this matter of grave concern. One councilman offered up General Fredrick William's extremely rare and exquisite pet; a white falcon. The king was overjoyed to hear of such a beast, and that day ordered Fredrick, by royal law, to hand over his priceless bird. Such a unique gift would please the Sultan.

But only Fredrick knew of the white falcon's special ability, and the man did not want to give up his war companion to anyone.

**Chapter 1**

Fredrick sat in front of his fireplace, reading over the letter from the king for the hundredth time.

He knew the letter by heart after having read it so many times; and each time the ache in his heart grew heavier. The king was ordering him to give up his war companion and best friend to the Ottoman Sultan as another 'peace offering'. Fredrick frowned at the word 'peace', for the king was simply buying their protection with the people's livelihoods. Now the king wanted to take away the one person that meant the world to him; his white falcon, Gilbert.

One day while hunting in the woods some twenty years ago, on the trail of a large boar, Fredrick had come across a fat white egg. His horse nearly trampled it, but Fredrick was able to control the animal before it could be crushed. The boar had slammed into the tree while meaning to escape, which must have knocked the egg of out of its nest. After calming his horse, Fredrick dismounted to inspect the large white egg. It was unlike any bird egg he had ever seen, if that is what species it was. He had to lift the egg with two hands, its shell filling both his palms. Unlike most bird eggs, this one's surface was rough and pimply. Inside the shell, he could feel movement, which meant that whatever was inside was indeed still alive. Unable to leave it helplessly in the woods, Fredrick forgot about the boar and chose to take the egg home instead. He put the egg in a basket set upon a heavy blanket and placed it in front of the fire. It took two days for the egg to finally hatch, and when it did, Fredrick was grateful that he was present. With constant cracking and little 'peeps', the white shell eventually crumpled and out rolled a small yellow bird. Fredrick smiled down at it, crouching to get a closer look. The baby bird seemed normal enough, and it was looking up at him as well. The bird shook its head, ruffled its tiny feathers, and cheeped.

"Welcome to the world, little one." Fredrick said softly, reaching his hand out to stroke the chick's chest with the back of his finger. "My name is Fredrick."

The chick cheeped happily, puffing out its chest to further enjoy the stroking. Then, something spectacular happened! Before his eyes, the bird started to glow with a soft, gentle white light as it transformed into an entirely different being: A human boy. Fredrick stared at the now white skinned, white haired, and pink-eyed baby boy sitting amongst the blankets. The baby giggled at him, clapped chubby hands, and reached up for Fredrick. The baby even 'cheeped' like a bird! Fredrick started to panic for he was ill prepared to have a baby in his house! He had no wife, only a few servants of which there were three females. None of the women were pregnant or currently nursing, so he could not feed the baby. Where would he find a wet nurse to feed a bird and human baby? The whole situation was a complete and utter shock to him! Yet things had all worked out in the end. Fredrick put an add in the local paper for a wet nurse servant, and used the next door neighbor's milk maid to nurse the baby for the time being. Every feeding time Fredrick prayed the baby boy would not turn into a bird, and it never did.

One night, when Fredrick was seated in front of the fire with the baby in his arms, he decided that it was time to give him a name. He stared down at the sleeping boy, his little pink lips moving against themselves. He smiled fondly at the tiny bundle in his arms. Fredrick had never married but had always wanted a son. This baby in his arms was not of his blood or his seed, but it was a child of his heart. Yet the boy was still a strange and magical creature; the boy was a bird. Fredrick decided right then that he would only be a mentor and surrogate father to this baby. The boy would only call him by his name and not by the title of 'father' or 'papa'. Fredrick also did not want to answer any suspicious questions about the whereabouts of the baby's mother. His whole military career would be ruined with a scandal such as he having a love child with some magical goddess. He is simply adopting this baby, but what to name him?

"What shall I call you, little one?" He asked the baby in a whisper. The baby opened his pink eyes and gazed up at Fredrick lovingly, as a baby would its parent. Fredrick smiled down at the baby as he had finally thought of a name. He would name the baby after one of his newborn little brothers whom never saw the light of day. "I will call you Gilbert." He lightly poked the baby's nose. "If you soar through the sky then you will carry on his spirit and his name." Fredrick smiled fondly at the promise behind Gilbert's name. "Welcome to the world, Gilbert."

Twenty-four years later. Present day.

Gilbert flew in from the open window and landed on his perch, which Fredrick had made for him. The large white falcon waited patiently for his master to come, taking the time to clean his feathers and digest his latest kill. Gilbert adored his master above all other men. His master, Fredrick, was a kind and gentle man yet strong in spirit. There was an age difference between them, but Gilbert didn't care. He was a strange being already, so why not love a human man who was older than he? Gilbert squawked and flapped his large white wings, puffing out his feathered chest towards the suns warm rays. Unlike other falcons, he was larger in size and albino, meaning he had white feathers and beak, plus pink eyes. Even his talons were white. On the battlefield, while soaring through the air, his bird form appeared black, as if Death himself were descending upon the enemy. Sometimes he was even called the 'Ghost Falcon' due to his all white coloring. A ghost indeed! The thought always made him laugh. Just then, the door opened and Fredrick entered. Gilbert let out his falcon cry of welcome, flapped his wings, and perched proudly. His master smiled at him, but Gilbert could tell that the smile was forced, and that something was bothering his master. So he took the form of a human, transforming from albino falcon to an albino male.

"Master." Gilbert greeted. "What is bothering you?"

Fredrick gazed upon the human form of his beloved friend and pet. "Oh Gilbert, I fear I have some troubling and crippling news for you. For us."

Gilbert felt his heart sink, and he hurried over to his master and love. "Fritz…what is it? What troubling news do you have?"

"I think you need to be sitting down for this one, my love." Fredrick motioned to the bed, and Gilbert carefully guided him there. Together they sat side by side on the large bed. "Gilbert, my most trusted and loyal friend…" he started "I'm afraid some changes must be made."

"Changes? What kind of changes?"

Fredrick sighed. "This is so hard for me to say." He took a deep, stuttering breath. "The king has ordered me to give you over to the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire as a gift. More or less as a peace offering. A warpirze."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "No…NO! I will not do it! I recognize no other master other than you! I will not leave your side!" He couldn't leave his master! Not only did he love and honor Fredrick, but also Gilbert knew his master was failing in health and he wanted to be by his side to care for him. "I will not leave you!"

Fredrick closed his eyes. "Gilbert, you have no choice. I cannot go against the word of my king. If I do, I will be jailed, and you will be taken from me."

"Jailed? No! The king cannot do that! You have won him many battles! I have helped! Together we have served the king loyally and faithfully! He can't send you away!"

The older man turned sad, pale eyes to him. "I cannot say no. Oh Gilbert, it pains me to have to let you go, but I have no choice. If I don't, they will force you to leave. And I don't want them hurting you."

Gilbert looked at his master, and then leaned in to nuzzle him. "Fritz…I don't want to leave you. I am your friend. Your pet. Your companion. I want to always be beside you."

"I know, and I wish things could be different. However, the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire rules our kingdom. I must think about the safety of my people and my king, the same whom I swore to protect when I first took up the sword. I do have my honor and vows to consider. Gilbert, please, forgive me?" He turned pleading eyes to his war companion.

Gilbert looked into those pale, old orbs. "Fritz…if you command me to do it, then, I shall obey. Only for you, though. This man…this…'sultan' can only do so much to me. He may 'own' me, but it will only be my body and not my heart! My heart belongs to you!" He moved to kneel before his master, gazing up at him with love and adoration. "I remain forever your faithful and loving servant."

Fredrick closed his eyes and ran his hands through Gilbert's soft, white hair. "I don't want you to ever leave me…but you have your duties as well. I've heard word of the Sultan. I hear he is a fair man…who does not harm the innocent. Do not blame the Sultan for this. Blame the King of Prussia, for it is HE who insists on buying the Sultan's friendship with gifts…gifts like you."

Gilbert glared. "If I have the chance, my master, I will pick out the liver of this Sultan and free our kingdom from his reign!"

Fredrick gently cupped his falcon's beautiful face. "No, my sweet. Don't bring shame and war upon our kingdom by seeking revenge. Perhaps…perhaps you can save this kingdom! If you can make the Sultan love you as I love you, then maybe, just maybe, you can persuade him to alter his rulings and reign."

Gilbert lowered his eyes, knowing that in his heart he could never play the slave to the Sultan. But his lover, his master, was depending on him to soothe these matters over. With a gentle smile, and a nuzzle into Fredrick's palm, Gilbert purred. "I will do anything my master commands of me. If this is what you wish then…despite my protests…I will do as you say. For my heart, soul, and body belongs to you. There can be no other." Gilbert stood up from his kneeling position and loomed over Fredrick. With a soft blush, he began to undo the ties of his brown tunic top. Slipping the tunic over his head, he took Fredrick's hands and placed them on his waist. "Will my master have me? Before I am given to another as a gift?"

Fredrick quickly removed his hands from Gilbert's waist and turned his head to the side. "Gilbert…as much as I want to…I fear that I no longer have the physical ability to engage in such an act. I went to see the apothecary today and…well…he said that my heart was weak. He said I should restrain myself from strenuous activity…such as sex." Fredrick himself blushed at the word. "Don't get me wrong. I would like nothing more than to take you as my own…to mark you as mine for forever. But I am still needed in this world and I must take care of myself. The king needs me and I have pledged my life and loyalty to him before you. Oh Gilbert, it pains me to say such a thing…but you know the kind of man I am."

"I do." Gilbert knelt again and nuzzled Fredrick's belly. "You are a kind, honest, strong, and loyal man. I am honored to have you as my father and my master. I wish I could be your lover as well. I want to be YOUR lover. YOUR Gilbert. I want to enter the human world on your arm. I want to fight by your side and protect you from harm. I want to love you until the end of our days."

"Gilbert…you are my everything. The greatest day of my life was when I found you as an egg on that hunt. I raised you as my son; my friend and loyal companion. But now…I have to give you to another. It pains me to do so…but I cannot go against the orders of my king. You do understand this, right?"

Gilbert nodded. "I do. If you want me to help bring honor back to this kingdom…then I promise you I will do all that I can to persuade the Sultan to retrain himself. If I bring honor to the Kingdom of Prussia, I will bring honor to you. And your happiness, master, is all that I crave. So please…please…take my body as your own? I am an innocent…and I want no other man than you." He pleaded softly. "Allow me to do all the work! Let me be yours! Let my body bleed upon your sheets…the sheets of my home. Please, do not deny me this simple pleasure?"

Fredrick looked down at the large, pink, innocent eyes that gaze up at him with love and trust. Still, he knew that in his heart, Gilbert's virginity would be better suited for the Sultan. With such a gift of innocence, Gilbert would hold a certain special power of the Sultan; one he himself could never hold. Oh, the urge and need was strong. He felt his body respond to Gilbert's words. Those pale cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. 'He blushes for me.' Fredrick said to himself. 'I want him, yet I cannot have him.'

"Master? Will you take me? Mark me as yours?"

Fredrick slowly shook his head. "I cannot do that. I don't have the strength." He lied. "Give your innocence to the Sultan. Make him love you. Make him worship you. Use your skills, love, and wit to win him over. By freeing us from his reign can you honor me." He took Gilbert's face in his hands. "My Gilbert; My Love; My precious white falcon. You do me great honor by sacrificing yourself for me and for the Kingdom of Prussia. You have the power to rule over this Sultan. Bring honor and strength back to our kingdom! This I order of you! Do this before I die."

Gilbert gasped. "Master, you are NOT going to die! I will not permit it!" He shot up and pressed his lips to Fredrick's, forcing the man into a kiss. When they pulled away, Gilbert gently guided his master onto the bed, crawling over his bent form. "Make love to me, master. Mark me as yours! Please, I beg of you!"

Fredrick sat up and pushed him away. "No. You belong to the Sultan now. Control him, and in turn, you will control the world."

/

Today was the day. The day Gilbert had dreaded since his master first brought word of the news from the king.

Gilbert refused to remain in his falcon form, and ordered the king to place him in a large birdcage only. The king obeyed, but in turn, forced Gilbert to wear specific style clothing that would please the Sultan. The birdcage was covered with a thick velvet drape to block out the hot sun and warm climate of the Ottoman Empire. Gilbert was curious as to wait kind of world this Ottoman Empire was, so as they traveled for days, he would occasionally peek out from the cage and the drape. What he mostly saw was sand. Sand, strange trees, oasis's, and sometimes towns. But the further they got to the Empire, the more green and luscious the land became. Soon he would be presented before the Sultan in a getup that was both embarrassing and appalling. Granted, the albino had never been the type to be bashful or ashamed, but the ridiculous garment was beyond anything he's ever experienced, with it's gaudy veils and shimmering platinum beads. The fact that it had been originally tailored for a woman just made it more demeaning. He was proud! He had won his master and country victories uncountable, and he did not deserve to be stuffed into an exotic dancer's skimpy clothing and paraded into a stranger's home. The color chosen was pink, most likely to match his eyes and for the bright color to stand out against his milky white skin. Every time he moved the outfit's coins would jingle and sing. He hated having to show off his midriff; especially with the slight stomach muscles he had which showed proudly. To him, the outfit seemed ridiculous. But, if this was what the Sultan wanted, then this is what the Sultan would get.

The carriage came to a halt, and Gilbert was jerked forcefully inside the large cage. He figured they must be at their destination right now. Curious, he lifted the drapes and peeked out through the silver bars, seeing some stone buildings in front of him. He figured this was either the royal city or the courtyard of the Sultan. Quickly, he seated himself among the pillows and silks, sitting on his knees with his back perfectly straight and poised. Although he was being given away as a warprize, that did not mean he had to abandon his dignity. He would face this Sultan with wit, pride, and strength. Even if the Sultan were to beat him, Gilbert swore he would never give in. His heart, mind, and body belonged to Fredrick and no other. Let this Sultan offer him gold, food, jewels, and love; but never will Gilbert accept them out of his own free will.

"PRESENTING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE SULTAN, SADIQ ADNAN!"

Gilbert held his breath.

"GREAT LORD AND MASTER, RULER OF ALL, WE OF THE KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA PRESENT YOU WITH A WARPRIZE MOST BEFITTING OF SUCH A GREAT MAN!"

Gilbert smirked. 'There is only one great man, and that man is Fredrick Williams.'

"BEHOLD! A GIFT FROM THE PRUSSIAN MILITARY!"

The velvet drape was ripped off of the cage.

"THE WHITE FALCON OF LEGEND!"

Gilbert slowly lifted his head.

/

Earlier that day…

Light flooded the darkened room as a servant opened the curtains to let in the morning sun through the balcony windows. In the center of a large room sat a bed, an oval shaped canopy bed surrounded by red curtains. The frame and canopy was one piece, but it was the luxurious cloths and silks that hung from it, and the sheer curtains that encircled it. The comforter was red with gold embroider designs of paisley and medallions. The edges were lined with golden tassels and hung low onto the bed's dais, which stood above the carpeted floor. The man asleep, buried within the pile of silken pillows and white silk sheets, grumbled as the light shone through the openings of the bed curtains. Grabbing the top of the comforter, he pulled the fabric up and over his head to hide from the light. He was not ready to get up just yet. Through the fabric he could hear his chamber doors opening and the soft padding of multiple bare feet as more servants flooded the room. He moaned into the pillows, for now the morning ritual was going to begin whether he wanted it to or not. It was tradition. He cringed when the sound of the scraping curtain hooks along their bars filled his ears. The servants were preparing for their morning chores. He could not fault them. So with a heavy heart, he forced himself to leave the soft comforts of his bed to begin his duties as the Sultan. Granted, he had the power to send them all away and sleep as long as he wanted, but there was always pressing matters that needed to be discussed, so he had no choice but to get up. Throwing the comforter up and off of him, the Sultan sat up in his bed, scratched the back of his head, and kept one eye closed while his vision adjusted to the sunlight.

All the servants, men and women, immediately knelt to the floor and bowed to him. Sadiq smacked his lips, rubbed the back of his head, and then snapped his fingers for the morning dressing to begin. Once out of bed, two male servants removed his sleeping shirt and replaced it with a gold undertunic. Another male held the hem of the white pants open so he could step inside. Once his under clothes were finished, the men stepped away to make room for the women. They slipped on his red overtunic; one creasing the shoulders while the other buttoned the tasseled front. As they stepped aside so came the next group, two women and one man bringing forth his jewelry. The man slipped on the black gloves, reaching his cold hands up the puffy sleeve to make sure the length of the glove lay perfectly straight. The women gingerly slipped on the rings of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires, followed by four golden chains of similar gems. The next group brought his hats, shoes, and waist sash; each servant waiting for the one he would pick. For his hat, Sadiq chose the turban with the large white-feathered plume in the front held tight by a large oval ruby. The headdress was decorated with low-slung pearls, embroidered with beads, and an alternated pattern of gold and white. The sash he chose matched his headdress, and for the shoes he chose the solid gold colored pointed ones. The servants bowed as they backed away, making room for the next servant to make her way towards the Sultan. Last but not least, his trademark symbol; his white eye-mask. Lifting the hat from his head, he let the young woman place it on his face. Sadiq returned the hat to his head and thanked them all with a wave of his hand. Bowing to him once more, the servants exited the chambers to make way for the Royal Guards and Councilmen.

Sadiq went over to the mirror and looked himself over, admiring his reflection. He'd much rather be in bed ordering his breakfast and hookah while lounging all morning long. But, duty calls. Sticking out his tongue, the young Sultan of thirty-four years exited his chambers, where he was met with his guards and councilmen. The men all bowed to him, and Sadiq did the same in return. They all scattered behind him, and would follow a few steps behind as he made his way around the palace. Sadiq folded his hands into the puffy white sleeves and turned to his nearest councilman.

"What does my agenda look like for today?"

"Sultan, we have another gift arriving for you today from the Prussian King!"

Sadiq rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Another gift? Sometimes I feel like just attacking the Prussians all over again because their king annoys me. What gift is it this time? More jewels? Pelts? Prized bred horses?"

"Something completely different this time, Sultan. This time, the Prussian King has given you their ultimate military weapon!"

Sadiq's brows lifted in curiosity. "And just what might that be?"

The man cleared his throat. "The mysterious White Falcon."

"The White Falcon?" Sadiq's jaw dropped. "They're giving me that magnificent beast? Are they out of their minds? I can use that beast against them, along with my own." He was referring to his tigers, lions, cheetahs, and elephants.

Another councilman came up to walk beside him. "Sultan, this beast is not just a rare bird of prey. This beast is magical."

"In what way?"

"It has a human male form." The second councilman answered, which made Sadiq pause his steps. Everyone immediately stopped and stood perfectly still behind him.

'A human male form?' He thought to himself. 'I own nothing of such magical skill in my treasury.' Sadiq thought back to the battle when he had first seen the White Falcon off in the distance swooping down on his men. That thing had a human form? "Where is this gift? Has it arrived yet? When will it be here?"

A third councilman answered. "We have received word early this morning from on of our scouts that they are coming down the main road and should be here by mid afternoon."

Sadiq felt the corner of his lips curl up into a smirk. 'The White Falcon as a human…hm, this should be interesting. The day is starting to look a whole lot brighter!' "And do we know who has previously owned this bird? Did the king own it?"

"No sire, one of the war generals." Answered the first councilmen.

'Hmm…he may prove to be difficult at first. Best to win the strange beast over with kindness.' He smirked. 'This should be interesting.'

/

When Gilbert first laid eyes on the Sultan, he had thought to be gazing upon a statue clad in gold. The Sultan appeared older than him, but younger than Fredrick. Gilbert looked at the rich material of dress and jewels that adorned the tall man's body. His master never wore such luxuries; Fritz said they were a waste of money to only show status and power. Fredrick always had lived modestly and discreetly despite his fortune as a first class general and nobleman. The Sultan was taller and bigger than his master, but Gilbert wondered if that was only due to the puffy clothes? The white eye mask he wore held a strange yet intriguing allure that made him curious to know what was under it. With the glare from the hot afternoon sun (plus the glare from the gold jewelry) Gilbert was unable to make out the Sultan's eyes under the mask. Unlike his master, the Sultan's skin held a soft tan, with his jaw and chin covered by a well-trimmed beard. The Sultan wore so many layers of clothing that Gilbert momentarily wondered if there was an actual man underneath it all? And why did he hide his face behind a mask? Was he unpleasant looking? Either way, Gilbert was prepared to do all in his power to bore the Sultan in hopes of being sent back. Gilbert repeated his master's words to be kind and befriend the Sultan, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to, and this would be the first time he's disobeying his master's commands.

The Sultan spoke. "You are the White Falcon of the Kingdom of Prussia?"

Gilbert shifted a bit on the pillows. He vowed right then that the Sultan would never see his falcon form. "Yes. I am." He answered flatly, giving the Sultan a dead stare.

"Do you have a name?"

"Only the name my master gave me."

The Sultan smiled. "And what name is that?" Gilbert was silent. "Should I try and guess, then?"

Gilbert looked down at his folded legs, remembering again his master's words to try and love the Sultan; to befriend him. He wanted to be with his master; his Fredrick. However, telling the Sultan his name would be harmless. "My master named me Gilbert, and I am only here because he wishes it of me."

"Gilbert? Hm. Interesting name for a falcon. Well then, Gilbert, I am the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Sadiq Adnan. I'm sure you've had a very long journey, so I'll have some of my best servants let you out of this cage and they shall clean, wash, and dress you. Then you and I will meet in my chambers for some refreshments and then we can get to know each other better. I think you'll find that I'm not at all unpleasant to be around." The falcon male stared at him for a moment and then turned away. Sadiq didn't mind, though. He understood well enough the fear that comes with being in a whole new world with a person you don't know or care for. This Gilbert wasn't just a human but an animal as well; a bird of prey. Falconers spend months, even years, training their falcon companions to do as they are told. Perhaps he should consult with a few them about Gilbert, once he got to know the strange beast more. "Tell my servants what you would like to eat and they will provide it for you. Don't be afraid to ask." The man still would not look at him. "We'll talk better soon. Farewell for now." As he walked away from the cage, he looked for his Captain of the Guard, Ludwig, and beckoned him over.

"Sultan." Ludwig bowed to him. He had come from the mountains beyond the Prussian Kingdom in an area referred to as 'Germania'. His features were blonde hair and blue eyes, and up until recently, pale skin. Being in a world of constant sun and warmth, the climate helped to tint his skin a light shade of dark. "Your orders?"

"Don't let the White Falcon out of your sight until he is brought to my chambers."

"What if he turns into a bird and tries to fly away?"

Sadiq pondered for a moment. "I don't think we need to fear that. He said he is only here because his master commands it of him. I get the feeling our falcon friend is very obedient to his master and will not want to disappoint him." He smiled at the thought of gaining that obedience for himself. "Be kind to him. Be friendly."

Ludwig raised a brow. "You wish me to be hospitable?"

Sadiq laughed and slapped the large man's shoulder. "Hard for you, isn't it? Who knows, maybe the falcon will find that charming! Just don't be mean. I want to befriend this creature and show him that there is nothing to fear here in my world. Gaining the trust and friendship of such a beast is my goal. Now then, bring him to the bath house and I'll have the servants pamper him. Who could say no to a little pampering? Then escort him to my chambers."

"Which chamber?"

"Ah, my conversation one." He grinned and the look Ludwig gave him. The tall blonde knew that 'conversation room' was just a generic name for 'seduction room'.

"Very well. I shall see it done."

The Sultan pats his back. "Take care of him for me."

/

Gilbert's cage was wheeled into a large room that housed many horses. There, he was released from his cage by a large blonde man wearing a frown and a breastplate. Gilbert had to tilt his head up slightly to see his face. He stared at the blonde for a moment, sensing that this man was a 'no nonsense' sort of person. So Gilbert smiled at him and stuck out his tongue, and blew a raspberry. The man seemed surprised by the playful action, but did not crack a smile or let out a laugh. Gilbert grinned at that; he was going to have fun giving this guy a hard time and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey there! I'm Gilbert, what's your name?"

"Um-"

"Um? That's your name? That's a strange name."

"No, you didn't let me finish. My name is Ludwig. I'm Captain of the Guard for the Sultan. I am here to escort you to the bathhouse where the servants will take over. Once you are…cleansed and dressed, I will escort you to the Sultan."

At the mention of the Sultan, Gilbert found his smile fading into a frown. But, he had no choice in the matter. So he followed Ludwig out of the stables and through a small courtyard filled with shaped hedges and some flowering bushes. They entered through a stone horseshoe arch, which led to a black and white checkered floor hallway. Gilbert had never been in an actual palace before, only in the elaborate homes of other noblemen with his master. The Sultan's palace was much larger than the Prussian King's. He stopped a moment to gaze in awe at the murals on one wall, depicting a scene of a great battle with dragons, giants, and humans. Gilbert had to place his hand on the image as he admired the artwork. The snapping of Ludwig's fingers had him following after the blonde once again. Gilbert was still in awe at the palace, looking up, down, and all around, until he bumped into Ludwig's back. The blonde glared at him with a grunt of annoyance, and Gilbert just batted his white lashes innocently.

They walked through another archway and entered yet another hallway, this one's floor an unstable road of tiny mosaic tiles. Servants dressed in long robes with funny hats adverted their eyes as they passed him, and Gilbert was insulted. He tapped Ludwig on the shoulder to get the man's attention.

"Why don't they look at me?"

Ludwig never paused in their walking as he answered. "The way you are dressed suggests that you are a courtesan to the Sultan. They are not looking away from you in disrespect; they are looking away because you are above them in status, as am I."

Gilbert blinked. "What's a 'courtesan'?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "It's a name given to…a woman or…man…who…um…gives pleasure…to the Sultan."

He stopped. "Pleasure? Oh no, that's not what I am! I am not a courtesan! I refuse to be one! I am a warprize, something given to the Sultan as a gift!"

Ludwig frowned. "You will be whatever the Sultan wants you to be."

"I am myself, and I belong to one man." He puffed out his chest. "I belong to my master, Fredrick Williams. I am only here because he commands it of me."

"Best you not speak that way in front of many people, least of all the Sultan. You are his property now to do with as he pleases."

Gilbert growled. "I'll claw his eyes out."

"Better people have tried." Ludwig gave him a warning glance before forcing him to walk. "You would be wise to do as the Sultan says."

Gilbert blew him a raspberry.

After many more decorative hallways and archways they finally entered the bathhouse portion of the palace. Gilbert looked all around at the numerous pools of clear water. Some were big, others were small; some were built up high and others built down low. The room held a strange fragrance about it; one that was relaxing and calming, even stimulating. There were a few people in the baths, both men and women. However, one loud series of claps from Ludwig's hands signaled all of them to exit the bathes. The people scurried out, dressed into the servant garments, and bowed in an arch before them. Ludwig shouted a few commands, one of which was to bathe Gilbert. Two older women came up to Gilbert and led him to one of the clear pools. He looked over his shoulder at Ludwig with uncertainty, but the large blonde didn't seem to care. The women stripped him easily, but Gilbert never cared about his nakedness like other humans did. That was one thing about humans he would never understand, their intense modesty to something so natural. He let the women guide him into the pool of hot water, and the moment the heat hit his travel-weary body, he melted in delight. Gilbert slumped against the tiled wall and rest his head back on the rim, taking in the sweet smells of lavender and rosemary. He was allowed to soak in the tub for a short while before the women began to clean him. One tended to his hair and nails while the other massaged him with body oils. Gilbert never wanted to leave this spot.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came Ludwig's voice.

Gilbert couldn't see him since a hot cloth was draped over his eyes. "I am. I want to stay right here with these beautiful women attending to me."

Ludwig smirked. "Well, you can't remain here for much longer. The Sultan will be wanting to see you."

Gilbert could barely contain his moans as the woman tending to his hair began to massage his scalp. "I'm sorry, we're you saying something?"

Blue eyes rolled. "You still need to be dressed properly." He clapped his hands and said something in another language, probably the one the servants spoke here. Gilbert whined when the woman's gentle hands left his scalp.

"What are you doing, Ludwig?"

"Moving them along! They're admiring your body since they've never seen an albino before."

Gilbert slowly removed the cloth from his eyes with a smirk as he tilted his head further back on the rim to get an upside down view of Ludwig. "Well, can you blame them? With this awesome body and these stunning pink eyes, I'm a lady killer."

"You're a boastful beast, but that will amuse the Sultan. You'll fit well together. Bath time is cut short, I'm on a tight schedule." He was met with another raspberry.

/

Gilbert sat alone in a small room whose walls were covered by sheer red curtains and its floor littered with pillows and carpets. He looked up at the ceiling, which slung other colored cloths among hanging containers of incense. In the center of the room, set upon the carpet, was a small mahogany table whose legs were carved into tigers. Upon the table sat a tea set and a thin silver tray of candied treats. Gilbert dare not touch it until the Sultan arrived. He looked down at his attire, having chosen this one on his own accord. The Ottoman Empire was a hot climate, and Gilbert hated to sweat. So he chose a pair of loose, wide legged pants that hung low on his hips and tightened at the ankle. He hated shoes, so he chose to go barefoot. He wore no upper top, leaving on his bare chest so he could admire his toned muscles. He ran his fingers over the six-pack of stomach muscles and then traced the 'v' of his lower belly leading to his groin. If his master saw him dressed this way the man would sprout a vicious nosebleed. Gilbert chuckled at the image, wiggling his shoulders as he prided himself in his awesome physical human features. Although he did not wear a top, he did choose from a variety of jewelry to wear. Gilbert found that he had come to like rubies, and chose them from the selection of various gems. Solid gold cuff bracelets adorned his wrists along with a thick collar to match. From the collar hung teardrop rubies, and upon his head a gold circlet to match the style. The women and men insisted that he wear more, but Gilbert refused. The jewelry was heavy, and to a falcon, it was unwise to be laden down with weight. These few bits of jewels were just enough for him.

The door to the room suddenly opened and three servants rushed in, one with a tray of food, one with a pitcher, and the last with a long torch. Gilbert watched silently as the torch holder lit all the incense containers. The female servant set the tray of various foods upon the table, and the man with the pitcher poured two golden goblets. Gilbert could smell the fruity flavor of wine within those goblets. Fritz never let him drink wine. The servants bowed to him and left quickly as they had come. Gilbert looked to the door and saw the tall figure of the Sultan appear at its frame. His back stiffened and his shoulders straightened at the sight. The Sultan closed the door behind him as he waltzed into the room, holding out a long thin pipe in his left hand. He was dressed differently than before when Gilbert had first met him. The Sultan had changed his clothing to simple dark green robes with white underclothes and a funny red hat with a tassel. The white eye-mask was still present on his face. Like himself, the Sultan wore no shoes. Gilbert met his eyes for a moment, and without the glare from the sun, saw that the Sultan's eyes were a shade of green. He couldn't even see the Sultan's hair before, but it was cut short and dark brown in color. Gilbert kept his gaze averted when the Sultan sat opposite of him across the table and among the numerous pillows. The air began to grow thick with the smoke of incense.

"You look lovely, Gilbert." The Sultan smiled at him.

Gilbert snorted. "Your climate is too hot for me. How do you stand the heat in all those clothes you wear?"

Sadiq took a puff from his pipe. "I'm used to it. You will find that the nights here grow very cold, so unlike the day. Well then," he held the pipe between his teeth and clapped his hands. "Shall we eat? What would you like? I have everything from meat to vegetables to fruits and sweets." He pointed to single tiered golden plate with raw slices of meat placed upon it. "I know you are a falcon, so I had some raw meat sent for you. I also have cooked meat, in case you prefer that." He pointed to a silver tray of charred meat. "I also have a small pitcher of water here if you'd rather not have wine."

Gilbert set his gaze on the raw meat, hearing his stomach's growling echo in the room. "I prefer the raw meat."

Sadiq lifted the tiered plate by its stand and held it out to Gilbert. "Eat your fill then." He watched with curious humor as Gilbert took a piece of raw meat and shoved it in his mouth. The man ate like a bird did, tilting his head back as he swallowed the meat. The creature may look fully human but there were still bird-like qualities about him. Sadiq was eager to learn more. "Do you like it? It's simply steer right now, but if you have a specific prey you like to eat, let me know and my hunters will gather it for you."

Gilbert took another piece of the raw meat and looked at him as if the Sultan had grown two heads. "Why do that for me?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just seems stupid to make your hunters seek out something specific for me." Gilbert tore off a piece of the meat. "Wait a minute, are you doing all this because you see me as your 'courtesan'?" He spit out the meat. "I will not be a pleasure slave for you! I refuse! If this treatment is the price to pay for being a courtesan, then I'll have no part of it!" He threw the meat onto the table and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh? And who said you were a courtesan?"

"Ludwig mentioned something about it."

Sadiq took a sip of his wine and popped a candy in his mouth. "Well, you were given to me as a gift."

"A warprize." Gilbert corrected, turning back to look at him. "It's a different thing."

"That's true. You are mine now and I can do with you whatever I wish."

Gilbert narrowed his pink gaze at him. "You will find that I don't listen like a human, for I am not a full human."

"I know. You're a falcon. A great falcon of legend." He smiled. "So, if your old master asked you to be HIS 'courtesan', a pleasure slave, then would you?"

"Of course I would." Gilbert couldn't help but take another piece of raw meat. He was incredibly hungry despite his displeasure of the current situation he was in.

"So you love your master then? As more than just a master."

"I do…" He nibbled on the meat.

"But?" Sadiq tapped the ashes out of his pipe.

"But he does not want the same." Gilbert answered softly. "I believe he sees me more as a son, as a companion. He cannot view me as a lover, as much as I wish it of him. I would be anything he wanted and more!"

Sadiq smiled at him fondly. "That is very sweet." He said softly. "It must have been very hard for the both of you to know that you were to be separated like this." Gilbert nodded. "Yet you should not blame me for this. Blame your king for giving you to me as a warprize."

"Then give me back."

Sadiq shook his head. "That would be an insult to your king on my end."

"Bullshit!"

"Language." Sadiq chuckled. "You'll learn to love this place as I do, that I promise." He took another puff from his pipe. "And you don't have to be a courtesan if you do not wish it. You belong to me, and just because I own you doesn't make me an evil brute. You get more bees with honey, yes?"

Gilbert took a larger chunk of meat this time, staring at the Sultan with a suspicious gaze. Did the man really mean what he said? Was the Sultan THAT nice? He then remembered the words his master had spoken to him on that last day together. 'Give your innocence to the Sultan. Make him love you. Make him worship you. Use your skills, love, and wit to win him over. By freeing us from his reign can you honor me. Bring honor and strength back to our kingdom! This I order of you! Do this before I die. Control him, and in turn, you will control the world.' Gilbert lowered his eyes as he remembered his promise to his master. But how could he yield himself to this man when he did not desire him? It was as if his master was TELLING HIM to become a 'courtesan'! What was he to do? Use what skills? Gilbert had tried many times to seduce his master, but he wouldn't call his actions 'skills'. Often times he would parade himself around in hopes of attracting the lust of his master with the want to mate: but that too failed. His master wanted him to mate with the Sultan. Human courtship was strange to him, and he definitely did not know anything about the Ottoman customs. If he were going to 'seduce' the Sultan and 'control him', then he would have to learn the ways of the Ottomans.

'Master…I do this only for you. I pray that you will love me and have me after all this over.'

Sadiq gazed upon the other as the falcon male ate his meal, now appearing to be lost in thought. He couldn't help but admire the smooth, milky-white skin of the albino in the soft glow of the lantern lights. The skin covered solid muscle; but muscle that was lithe and agile, such was needed for a bird of prey. Gilbert allowed his pants to hang low on his waist, showing off the firm and toned lower belly leading to his groin. Sadiq knew the man was untouched and innocent in the ways of love, although he was pretending differently to his face. It was clear that Gilbert desired his human master above all others, and it was Sadiq's goal to change those feelings. He wasn't a cruel man; he wouldn't force Gilbert into anything, but rather gently coax the falcon into becoming comfortable around him. Sadiq knew Fredrick, or rather knew OF him. He had seen him once or twice during the occasional war meetings, and the man was old while he was young. Gilbert too is young, but only has eyes for his master, like a dutiful and loyal animal companion. Sadiq nibbled on the end of his pipe as he wondered about the best ways to make Gilbert desire him. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to claim the albino's innocence for his own; it was in his rights as Sultan. First, he would have to learn more about Fredrick Williams so he could mirror the general's mannerisms, since Gilbert admired the elder man so much. Next, he would get to know this falcon more and try to please him in subtle ways, even if it meant spoiling him rotten. He had a surplus; he could easily built Gilbert a perch of solid gold or set aside private land for him to hunt in. But would the albino accept these gifts? Gilbert was already proving to be stubborn and unbroken, just like a wild animal that refused to be tamed. Yet Fredrick had tamed him, and so could he! Sadiq would see those long white legs and arms wrapped around him in no time at all.

End Chapter 1 TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

*****Warnings: Language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

Chapter 2

Gilbert sat in what was now to be his own room. After the meeting with the Sultan, he was guided to this room by a servant so he could rest. He had never had a room of his own when he lived with his master. Often he would sleep in the same room as Fritz to watch over him, as a companion should. Usually it was in his falcon form, where he would sleep on a special perch his master had made for him. Gilbert had always wanted to sleep in Fredrick's bed as a human, but his master would never have any of it. Sometimes he liked to curse his master's extreme chivalry and respectable nature. It wasn't in Gilbert's falcon nature to mate for life like swans or eagles, but since he was part human, he felt the need to love only one. And Gilbert wanted that one to be Fredrick, and ONLY Fredrick. Oh how he wished he was back home with Fredrick, watching the man make a cup of tea and sit in the study to read. That was where Gilbert wanted to be, and yet he was here, in this big room, all alone.

The floor was cold beneath his bare feet, so he stepped further into the room where the many area rugs littered the surface. All the rugs were the same in style and design. The edges were sculpted and accented with floral scrolls of gold on solid ruby. Each center had an elaborate floral design surrounded by scrolled, diamond shaped border. Gilbert wiggled his toes on the rugs, giggling as the soft material tickled slightly. Up against the far wall stood his bed, which was too big for just one person in his opinion. Gilbert walked over to it and slid his hand along the material, marveling at the feel of it. The bedspread seemed more decorative than useful. The top was a gold, woven leaf damask on a solid ground with matching contour-cut drop and twist cording. Beneath the spread was a simple, solid gold ruffles with an ogee design that covered the entire frame. The spread was already folded over, exposing the ruby red silk sheets while a pile of matching pillows covered most of the iron barred headboard. The two largest pillows matched the spread, but only with the solid ruby border and an ogee design in the center. The three square pillows had the same gold damask embroidery on solid in a diamond shape with shirred corners. The neckroll, like the others, matched entirely. But the oddest part of the bed was the golden iron teester bed crown with spiraling scrolls and hearts with a tole inset. From the bed crown hung two curtains to match the bedspread and framed the headboard. All in all, the bed was a piece of art meant to sleep in. Gilbert would never understand why humans felt the need to decorate and accent their homes so lavishly. His master rarely did, but that was just the kind of man Fredrick was. Not like the Sultan, who had everything decorated from floor to ceiling.

Gilbert caught sight of himself in the large mirror opposite of the bed hanging on the wall. The gold frame presented a traditional, acanthus scroll design, which was a style his master had a lot of when it came to wall décor. He traced his fingers on the fleur medallion atop of the apex. The frame felt like gold, or it could be bronze polished gold? The rest of the walls adorned lit candle sconces, each one with a mirror to give the illusion that there were more candles. The style of the sconces matched that of the bed crown. And then there was the wardrobe, set of drawers, and vanity; all of which were dark oak with the same spirals and damask floral leaf design of everything else. Gilbert went over to the vanity, noticing that the mirror and table were not connected. The vanity top was glass and he could see the ruby red cushioned stool underneath. Atop of the glass was a small silver tray consisting of a gold handled brush, hand mirror, and a jewelry box. The box was the only one that did not match the brush and mirror. He gently traced the acanthus leaf motifs and scrolled feet, feeling the crackled finish. The box must be very old, he thought. With both hands, he opened the lid and was startled by the music that suddenly began to play. He leapt away from it as the box played a tune, a familiar tune. Gilbert had to listen carefully for a few seconds before it registered in his mind what it was. The tune was one of Fredrick's favorites! One that the man would often play on the piano! Gilbert went back to the box and leaned his ear closer to the sound, closing his eyes with a smile as he pictured the homely face of his beloved master.

A knock at the door startled him again, and he quickly shut the box. The door opened and a servant entered while pushing a wheeled tray of goods. The servant looked at him, bowed low, and then left. Gilbert went over to the tray and looked at the treats that must be for him. On a silver plate were small bits of cubed raw meat sprinkled with a seasoning that smelt peppery. Next to the meat was a bowl of champagne grapes, and beside that a tiny cup full of white cubes. Each cube was decorated with a different medallion design, and Gilbert had to wonder if they were even edible? And then there was the bowl of whipped cream with a few pink cubed candies dusted with sugar. Gilbert scooped a bit of the whipped cream on his fingertip and sucked it. He licked his lips at the sweet flavor of it. But the meat was more desirable anyway, so he picked one up and popped it in his mouth. The stringy feel of the meat and blood trickled down his throat and he shivered with a grin. One thing he will say about this place, he never ate so good in his life! So he gobbled up all the meat, gorged on the whipped cream, and then picked up one of the white cubes. He smelled it first, and it was only sugar. He placed the cube of sugar on his tongue and blinked an eye closed. It was too sweet at first, but then the shock of it was over. While sucking on the cube he went over to the wardrobe and peered inside. Most of the clothes resembled the outfit he was currently wearing. At the bottom of the wardrobe were various pairs of sandals, slip on shoes, and plain white tunics. Gilbert figured the plain white ones were for sleeping in, like his master wore to bed every night. Gilbert preferred to sleep naked when it came to beds (the few he's been in, anyway) He blew out all the candles save for one, since falcons never flew at night and his vision was weak during the dark hours.

He stripped himself of the clothing and jewels, letting everything fall to the floor around him. Once naked, he ran over to the bed and jumped on it, making the small pillows tumble off. Gilbert tossed the rest of the pretty pillows aside to the normal ones used for sleeping. As he slipped his naked body under the sheets, he all but purred at the exotic feel of the silk on his skin. Grinning madly, he rolled around under the sheets, flipping this way and that as he wanted to feel the silk all around him. Even the pillow cases were silk, and he rubbed his face against it. He wanted to get these for Fritz and put them on his bed! 'Fritz…' Gilbert's smile and squealing fell immediately at the thought of his absent master. He lay on his belly, cheek to the pillow, and arms crossed underneath it. Both the room and the bed were so big that it reminded him of just how lonely it was here. Although he never slept next to his master, Gilbert would lay in the bed in the morning and just take in the scent of Fredrick. This bed, while silken and smelling of lavender, was nothing like the aroma of his master's natural smell. Gilbert sniffled, burying his face in the pillow to wipe away the tears that began to fall. Only his master made him feel this way, and no one else. He would spit in the eye of a human, insult them, and wouldn't hesitate to claw their faces off if they so dared TOUCH his master in a way that displeased him. This Sultan could hold no such power over him. So let the Sultan shower him with gifts and candy and pretty things. The Sultan couldn't give him what he REALLY wanted.

'Control him and you control the world.' Fredrick's words repeated in his head.

'If I do as you say, master, then perhaps the Sultan would allow me to see you!' That thought brought the bright smile back to Gilbert's face. 'Yes, that is what I'll do! ' However, Gilbert did harbor some doubt about his ability to pretend with the Sultan. He feared blowing his cover because of his stubborn streak. If the Sultan asked something 'specific' of him, then Gilbert feared he may not be able to deliver. All he needed to do was insult the Sultan in a bad manner and he'll end up in jail. Or maybe the Sultan would put him in the large bird cage? What if the Sultan would do that to display him to all of the Ottoman people? 'I'd have to kill him.' Gilbert said firmly. 'I'm not some pretty shining thing like these pillows or that big mirror!' Gilbert shuddered, for what he thought of next made his blood boil and brought fresh tears to his eyes.

On that fateful day…

"Such beauty! Such elegance and grace!" The Prussian King looked at Gilbert through the bars of the large birdcage. "If only I could have you for myself!"

Gilbert glared at him and then let out the ear-piercing screech of a falcon's call. The Prussian King held his ears.

"Gilbert," his master said his name softly. "Calm yourself." Gilbert immediately settled at his master's soft tone. "There's a good boy." Fredrick smiled.

"Fredrick! Teach this beast some proper manners! He's going to belong to the Sultan! The last thing we need is this bird pissing him off so he can point those spears at us again!"

"Your highness, I assure you that Gilbert will do all in his power to please the Sultan and keep us safe." Fredrick said softly. "Gilbert, I want you to behave yourself now." He said firmly. "This is important to the kingdom."

Gilbert crawled over to the bars. "I don't want to leave you, master. Please let me stay?"

Fredrick's lips tightened. "The Sultan can offer you so much more than I ever could."

"I don't care about that! I just want to be with you, master! Forever! You are my master and I am your falcon!"

That made the older man smile. "Yes, you are my falcon. My strong white falcon of bravery and courage. You will need both of those when you meet the Sultan."

Gilbert glared. "I will kill this Sultan and bring back his liver as a prized kill for you, master!"

"Shh. Don't say that. I hear the Sultan is a good man when not in times of war. I have no fear of him mistreating you or causing you pain."

"Hey!" Shouted a guard. "Speed up the goodbye already! I got other shit to do, you know! I gotta get this stupid thing all the way over to the border!"

Gilbert wanted to shout something at the man but Fredrick softly refrained him from doing so. "Just ignore that man." He looked at the sorrowful face of his white falcon and couldn't help but reach his hands through the bars and cup the soft cheeks. "You are a very special person, Gilbert. I just know you will bring honor to our name and help safeguard the kingdom. Be kind to the Sultan. Be his friend, like how you are to me. But always remember…you were my falcon before you were his!"

"I recognize no master other than you." Gilbert whispered to him. "Don't make me go, master. Don't let them take me away from you! Master, please!" He felt as if he were going to cry. The men snapped a whip to signal for the horses to move. The cage jerked. "Master!"

Fredrick took his hand. "Hurry. Say my name! Just once!"

"Fritz." The carriage began to move, and Fredrick walked with it.

"No. My REAL name!" Gilbert tilted his head. "I don't remember you ever saying my real name! Say it for me now! Please, Gilbie!"

Gilbert smiled. "Fredrick."

Their hands were pulled apart by the carriage having picked up speed. Gilbert gripped the bars as he watched the still form of his master grow smaller and smaller as they rode out of sight. Gilbert tried to hold back his tears but failed, and before the large cloth could be tossed over the cage to hide him, he let out a shrieked falcon cry in hopes his master would hear.

"Fredrick." Gilbert said his name out loud, his eyes filled with tears. "I fight for you; I kill for you; I live for you…and I cry for you. Only you." The tolls of the day mixed with these emotions helped him fall into an exhausted sleep.

/

" 'And in conclusion, we humbly ask that you take this stunning warprize of a brilliant falcon into your realm. May his stunning beauty and extreme rarity be an added gem to the glory that is your kingdom.'"

"Well read, Lizzy." Sadiq said to the young girl from his place on a velvet chase lounge. He held up a bunch of grapes and pulled a few off with his teeth. Something furry landed on his head and its orange paw started to bat at the remaining grapes. "Damn it all, Herc! What have I told you about these damn cats?" He lifted the cat from his head and shoved it in the direction of its owner.

"Be pleased that they actually like you, because I sure as hell don't." Said Heracles, a soft spoken dark haired young man with green eyes much like his own.

Sadiq dropped the bunch of grapes back into their bowl. "Gupta, more wine." He asked the always silent young man, who came over with a pitcher and poured more of the red liquid for him.

These three were his wards, courtesy of their kingdoms' fine rulers. Elizaveta, or 'Lizzy', as he liked to call her, was a bastard princess from the Kingdom of Hungary. Her stepmother could not bear the sight of such a boyish girl child born out of the king's love for another woman. As a token of peace, they sent her to live with him. Sadiq had been fairly young himself when he took her in, a small girl of eight years old while he was only twenty. She so desperately wanted to be a boy, but her kingdom wanted her to act like a lady. Now that she had become his ward, Sadiq allowed her to train and study as a man would; and she excelled in battle tactics and fighting skills. She was better than most of his soldiers. Then, there was Heracles, the little hellion who enjoyed making things difficult on purpose. He too was given to Sadiq as a young boy of six; an angry little boy who would bite, claw, scratch, kick, and yell. But he was a very lazy child when he was not trying to claw out Sadiq's eyes. As another token of peace, Heracles was given to him so the young man could be trained in the Ottoman's ways to further the alliance of their kingdoms. The Kingdom of Greece wasn't quite an 'alliance', since he conquered them, but the Grecians liked to call it that to save some pride. Heracles was the son of a wealthy nobleman, who never writes his son or comes to see him. The young boy had liked cats, so in order to keep the boy from tearing him apart, Sadiq allowed him to have as many cats as he wanted. What a mistake that had been. And then there was Gupta of the Empire of Egypt. He was the least trouble out of the other two. Gupta had been offered to him first in the same manner as Heracles, to learn about the Ottoman ways. The silent man rarely gave him issue and always did as he was told. Although they all despised him in one way or the other, Sadiq viewed himself as a father figure to them. They were given to his care, and he saw to their well-being and education.

And then there was his white falcon. His warprize. He couldn't wait to learn more about Gilbert in the days to come. The creature wasn't like his three wards, and he could do so much more with Gilbert! However, Gilbert despised him for having to leave his master, as if it was HIS actual decision. The king offered Gilbert as a warprize; Sadiq did not ask for him. Yet they all needed SOMEONE to blame, so when in doubt, blame Sadiq. That was his personal motto in these matters.

"Lizzy? How would you like to make a new friend?" Sadiq turned to her, removing his eye mask.

"What friend? Who is it?" She asked curiously, tossing back her brown braided hair.

"He's talking about that human bird thing." Heracles answered.

She stuck out her tongue. "No thanks! He's weird looking! He has pink eyes and white skin!"

"He's an albino." Sadiq pointed out. "And he's very lonely being in this new world without a friendly face. I doubt he had EVER left the presence of his old master. I'm not sure how old he is, but he seems to be around all your ages. I could be wrong. But, I would like all three of you to befriend him; make him feel accepted and welcomed."

Heracles frowned. "So he's easier for you to get into bed?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Sadiq warned him in that special tone that only a father could have. "Don't talk that way in front of Lizzy. You know my rules."

She huffed. "I can handle anything you guys say! I'm just like you but even better!" She smirked proudly and placed her hands on her hips. "If you want to fight, then lets take it outside!"

Heracles stared tiredly at her. "You've 'flowered', that marks you a girl all around." Gupta had to hold her back from attacking him.

"Herc, don't torment her like that! It's a private matter that doesn't concern you." The night she had bled for the first time saw him with a knife to his throat as he slumbered. She threatened that if he dared try to marry her off and make her a 'breeding mare', she would turn him into a eunuch personally. He never doubted her threats and had no desire to wed her off.

"It means nothing!" She hissed and pulled away from Gupta.

"I'll say this again; be nice to him." Sadiq said to all three of them. "Remember how you felt when you came here, and he's not like you. He can change into a very large falcon, and some of his ways are different than that of a regular human."

He wanted to win Gilbert's affection and earn his trust. Sadiq didn't know if it was the extreme exotic rarity of Gilbert's albino beauty or something else entirely that attracted him to the creature. Was it just curious and lustful interest? Or was it something more than that? And exactly how do you please a human falcon hybrid? He had to think further on this, alone. "You're all dismissed to your rooms. I'll see you in the morning."

Once his wards had left him alone, Sadiq poured himself some wine and moved to sit on the chaise lounge where Lizzy just was. Taking a sip, he imagined Gilbert sitting beside him in a council meeting with other nobles or foreign lands, in his falcon form, of course. It would appear more vicious to his 'friends' and 'enemies' if he were to have such a magnificent beast beside him. But how to win Gilbert's affection? The best thing to do would be to try and find out some of his interests. Perhaps a feast with dancing, shows, and food would excite the falcon. Everyone enjoys a good party! His palace was due for one anyway.

'It's settled! I'll have the servants and headmaster get everything ready for tomorrow evening!'

He downed his wine victoriously..

/

Gilbert was rudely awoken by a loud crash of thunder and the heavy sound of rain drumming on the window glass. He could tell that it was early morning, a time when he would leave his master's room to hunt. Another flash of lightening startled him slightly. Gilbert slipped out from the covers, pulled on his pants, and walked over to the window, gazing out at the early morning rainstorm. Unlike other falcons, Gilbert had flown in a rainstorm before, but only during the daytime when there was still traces of light. If he were to fly now, he'd be no better than a blind person. But he had to wonder if it was storming near this master too? Was his master warm? Cuddled up in bed safely? Was his master afraid? Gilbert felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he thought of his master and how lonely he must be. His master was so noble and strong; the man would sacrifice everything for his the sake of his kingdom and country.

'Master, are you thinking about me now? Are you safe?'

A flash of lightning was his only answer, and something didn't settle right with him.

/

Back in the Prussian Kingdom

Fredrick awoke to the steady rumble of thunder outside his balcony window. He hadn't left his room since Gilbert was taken away from him. Fredrick couldn't bear to face any of his fellow generals or even visit his men; he was just too depressed over Gilbert's absence. He watched the dark clouds rolling in from his bed, his head lazily laying on the pillow. Beside him, on the end table, was his dinner from last night, which he had not touched. Even his appetite had left him. But Fredrick knew it was only temperary. He would soon get used to the idea of Gilbert being away from him. His falcon would look breathtakingly gorgeous covered in Ottoman jewels with the bright colors screaming out against his flawless white skin. Oh how he missed looking upon Gilbert's sleeping face, in human or falcon form. He wanted to lay with Gilbert that day when his falcon was so eager to be claimed by him. He should have done it, if not for himself but to spite the Prussian King as well as the Sultan. But Fredrick knew that Gilbert would be more worthy as a virgin. He didn't know the Sultan well enough to learn if he preferred virgins over those who have already experienced it. It wouldn't matter, though. No healthy young man with power like the Sultan would turn away from someone so exotically beautiful like Gilbert, especially since he wasn't even fully human.

There was a knock at his door and a young servant girl entered with his breakfast. She curtsied lightly. "Good morning, sir."

He turned away from the window to give her a polite smile. "Good morning, Mary."

"You left your dinner again. Did you not like it?" She motioned to the untouched tray. "Shall I have the cook make you something else?"

"No, Mary. It's alright. I haven't been hungry, that's all. Chef Phillips does a wonderful job cooking, and please tell him that for me."

She nodded and placed the breakfast tray on another table. "Lord Williams, we are worried about you." Mary stood beside his bed with her hands politely folded in front of her. "Allow us to summon a doctor?"

"I do not need a doctor." Fredrick answered softly. 'I need my Gilbert.'

"My Lord, we know it has been hard for you since Gilbert left, but it is very important that you eat. Please don't be sad anymore?"

He closed his eyes and smiled at the luck of having such caring servants. "I'll be alright after another day or so. It's just hard to let go right now. Tell the staff that I will be better soon, and for them not to worry."

She didn't look convinced, but she curtsied anyway, bid him 'good morning' again, and took away his dinner tray.

Alone in the room again, Fredrick returned his gaze to the balcony window. He hoped to see the shadow of his falcon land on the railing, but he knew it wouldn't come. Fredrick closed his eyes and fell asleep with a heavy heart.

/

Gilbert had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the window, dreaming about his master. He never heard the door open, or the person who entered on silent cat feet. A shadow loomed over his face, and the sudden change in light made him snort awake. He looked up to see a young boy with brown hair tied in a high ponytail and green eyes gazing down at him. Gilbert jumped up in defense and gazed back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Elizaveta."

"Oh, you're a girl?" He looked at her flat chest. "Where are your lady parts?"

She grit her teeth and smacked him hard across the face.

"OW! What did you do that for?" He rubbed his aching cheek.

"I don't need lady parts! And don't you talk like that to me! I am Elizaveta of the Hungarian Kingdom, but you can call me Lizzy. I'm the Sultan's ward; I'm kind of like you."

Gilbert stood up to face her. "You were taken from your master, then?"

"My master? Oh, if you mean my family, then yes. It's a long story, but I was told to come here and be your friend. How old are you?"

"How old?" He scratched at his temple. "I don't know. My master said I grew very quickly, unlike a human. I don't really have an age."

She smirked proudly. "Then you can be my age! From now on, you are sixteen summers!"

Gilbert just blinked and flashed her a crooked smile. "O-okay."

"Now then," Lizzy placed her hands on his hips "It's raining out today, so we can spend some time inside. You'll find that this place rains as often as it is hot. What do you like to do for fun?"

"For fun?" Gilbert tapped his chin. "Well…I listen to my master play the piano and the violin and the flute. I listen to my master read out loud. I help to train some of my master's men. I go hunting and exploring by soaring through the sky."

She raised a thin brown brow. "Well, we're not going to do that here. You're a falcon too, right?" He nodded. "Maybe you'd…like to meet the other falcons?"

"Other falcons? You mean real ones?" Gilbert chuckled. "I don't really communicate with them, believe it or not."

"Then where are the others like you?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know. My master found me as an egg, and he hatched me. I've soared through the sky thousands of times and I've never seen someone else like me."

"Huh, that's interesting. Would you like to know where you come from?"

"I guess, sure. Why not? Although the only place I wish to be is with my master."

"Your master…he's the one who you pine for?" Gilbert nodded. "Hey, we're a lot alike!" She grinned. "I'm Sadiq's ward, but I am a Hungarian princess through and through! Sultan Sadiq is not my master, and he knows that!"

Gilbert grinned. "I recognize only Fritz as my master."

Elizaveta's face turned serious then. "That's not safe, you know. I hate to say it, but Sadiq is your master now. Even if you don't believe it, you should call him by it."

"Is that what you call him?"

She gave a loud 'ha'! "No! I call him by his name, but I also earned that right. If you can't call him 'master', then just call him 'sultan'. You save more pride that way."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good! Now come with me and I'll show you around the palace! Did you eat yet?" Gilbert shook his head. "Then we'll stop at the kitchens first and get you something to eat." She took his hand and guided him out.

After Gilbert had eaten his fill in the kitchens, Elizaveta took him all around the palace, pointing out the different rooms and what they were meant for. Gilbert couldn't understand why one single man could need so many rooms. The library of scrolls and books were two floors high, with the shelves reaching to the ceiling. Gilbert knew he would have to fly up to the top shelf if he wanted to get a book. The only way to get to the top shelves were with the use of ladders. There were quite a few smoking rooms, yet each one was uniquely different. The first one had only carpets and pillows. The second had a small bathing pool and decorative fountain. Another was full of statues and paintings. It still made no sense. There were also specialized meeting rooms, consultation rooms, sewing rooms, everything! Except for ONE HALL, which Gilbert thought was going to be their next stop until Elizaveta pulled him past it.

"What's down there?" Gilbert asked.

"A place that's forbidden to us. Trust me, you wouldn't WANT to see those rooms!"

Gilbert cocked his head to the side. "What's in the rooms?"

She blushed softly. "Well…I've never actually SEEN the rooms. Sadiq has forbidden me to ever go anywhere near them, but I know for a fact that those rooms are where the harem girls go to entertain rich clients and important nobles. I know there is one set aside specifically for the Sultan and whomever he wishes to bring there. It's a little disgusting and degrading, I think. But this culture is so much different from ours. You and I, and your master, we're all from the same region."

Gilbert kept looking down the hall with its floors heavily carpeted. "You said something about harem girls. Who are they?"

"Women who live in the palace and give pleasure to men and the Sultan."

"You mean mating?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess, if that's what you want to call it."

Gilbert chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at the 'forbidden' hall. He couldn't contain his curiosity. "Let's go see!"

She gasped. "What? No! We're not allowed to go to those rooms!"

The albino flashed her smug smile. "Are you scared of getting in trouble? A big, tough girl like you?"

Lizzy puffed out her chest. "I'm not afraid! I just don't want to see what's in those rooms! There could be weird things in there!"

He grinned. "How can you tell if you've never seen it? Come on! Let's go see! As long as we don't get caught, we're not doing anything wrong, right?"

"Well…the women aren't entertaining men this early in the morning so…" she proudly placed her hands on her hips "Let's go then!"

So the two made the bend that led to the 'forbidden' hall. Cloths of silver and gold slung from the ceilings, and each room had a tall, golden candle stand at the door. Gilbert pointed to the first door, and he carefully jiggled the knob to see if it was locked. To his curious glee, it opened. Both peeked their heads in, finding nothing of interest. There were body pillows, couches, and a small bed. Bored, they went to the next one across the hall, only to find the same thing, except this one had a larger bed. The next two matched the first ones, with the only difference being bed sizes and color. The last two rooms were very interesting. Elizaveta opened the door this time to a private bathing room with a large tub in the center and surrounded by pillows, blankets, and carpets. There were no beds here, only multiple padded benches. It was a strange room. But the very last one had to be Sadiq's own private harem room. It was the only room in the hall with two main doors, which were also open. Gilbert opened one, and Elizaveta opened the other. The room was humongous with a large circular canopy bed in the center. To the left was a sitting area complete with chairs and pillows. Along the floor were a few small tables, probably used for food and drinks. Multiple candles on their stands were set in various spots of the room, along with chests and furs. There was a small fountain with a stone swan pouring water from its beak. To the far right was a small pool made to look like a real pond with decorative stones around it and potted flowers. There was another swan by the pool, but this one was stuffed. Gilbert went over to the stuffed swan and touched it gently, feeling regret for the poor fowl that had to lose its life for decoration.

"Geez, I bet this place is twice as grand when it's all set up properly." Said Lizzy, going over to the bed and pressing her hands down on the mattress. "Wow…soft! I bet this is what a cloud would feel like!"

"Yeah." He briefly wondered what his master would think if he came in and saw his falcon spread out on the bed? Gilbert wiggled his shoulders with glee. He could easily seduce his master in this room! It was a sweet thought, which was quickly killed by the image of Sadiq taking it over. He saw the Sultan in this room with him and not his master. Gilbert blushed and shuddered; if he had his feathers they would be fluffed and puffed with annoyance.

"Squeak, squeak." Came another voice in the room.

Both jumped and spun around to look at the door.

A smiling Sultan stood watching them. "There are two little mice scurrying around where they don't belong."

End Chapter 2 TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

*****Warning: Language, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 3**

Gilbert and Elizaveta glanced at each other, and then pointed to the other with a 'he/she did it'.

Sadiq slipped his hands inside the large bell sleeves. "I can see Gilbert not knowing, but Lizzy, you really should know better."

"He bullied me into coming here!" She said quickly.

Gilbert gaped at her. "What? Don't try to blame all this on me! You were just as curious as I was!"

She growled at him.

"Now stop it, you two." Sadiq said firmly. "From now on, I don't want either of you coming here without permission. This is a place for adults only, not for children."

Elizaveta huffed. "I am not a child!"

Gilbert protested as well. "I don't go by your whacky human years! I'm a man! A mature falcon male! Do you know how many chicks I could have right now? Let me tell you, a LOT!"

Sadiq laughed. "Shall I introduce you to the female falcons we have in the falconer's quarters?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"This is my special room where I bring my friends." Sadiq said innocently. "Now run along and go play in the gardens, or the library, or the armory." Elizaveta stormed past him, mumbling incoherent curses. Sadiq glanced after her, but then turned his attention back to Gilbert. "Do you like this room?"

"What exactly is it? It's really big and fancy." He looked up at the decorated ceiling.

"She is no longer present, so I will tell you. This is where I bring my women, or men, to when I am feeling…" he smirked "In the mood, if you know what I mean, Mr. Mature Falcon."

"Ah. Mating."

"Yes. You could call it that. That's the animal way of putting it, but I assume that makes more sense to you since you are a bird of prey."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "Yeah. I never mated with a falcon female because I care for my Master. My REAL Master."

"Ah, yes. Fredrick Williams is his name, I believe?"

"That's right. And let's get something straight here right now," He poked Sadiq in the chest as he spoke. "I will call you whatever I have to call you, but best know that I do not mean it and I never will. I am here to do as I am told, and that I will do. But make no mistake, it is all false."

Sadiq smirked, bringing his hand up to stroke his slight beard. "Interesting. I must say, you speak very boldly in front of the man who owns you. Is it because you know you can just transform and fly away?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I am here because my Master wishes it of me. I do his bidding. He wants me to stay here, so I will. Simple as that."

"I'm glad to have you." The Sultan smiled. "Prepare yourself for tonight, though. I'm throwing a great feast and you will be guest of honor."

Gilbert raised a white brow. "Why me?"

"Why not you? Just because you are given to me doesn't mean I see you as just a precious jewel to be shown off. And I want you to learn to like your new home here in the Empire. I think you will find my hospitality, well, hospitable!" He laughed. "I'm sure you'll have fun. Did your old Master let you attend parties?"

"No, not usually. But the parties he went to were only for generals and nobles. I couldn't come."

Sadiq ruffled the white hair. "Well, that won't be a problem here!" 'I'll snag him with good wine and food!' "I invite whomever I please. Why just a month or so ago I invited a young peasant woman to a party here because she offered me a flower free of charge. Your king probably wouldn't do that, am I right?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care for the king. He makes my Master sad and angry sometimes."

"Come, walk with me. Tell me more about your Master."

The albino walked out of the room with him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, why not? You speak so very highly of him. I would like to know more. Share with me."

Gilbert had to tilt his head slightly to look into Sadiq's masked eyes, seeing that the man was indeed sincere. So as they strolled through the halls, Gilbert spoke of his Master. "I think my Master should be king. He would be an awesome ruler!" He said with gusto. "Unlike the king, who hides away in his castle, my Master is out there on the battlefield fighting with his men! And his men all respect him, too! He knows how to be firm but can be personable and gentle too!" Gilbert punched at the air with a grin. "And he can fight!"

Sadiq raised a dark brow. "A short while ago you told me he was soft spoken and always strives for peaceful ways to handle something."

"Yeah, that's only if it works! When it doesn't, 'bam'! Pow!' He swung at the air and spun around.

The Sultan was amused by the little display. "Okay then. I must say he sounds like a very good man. I do admire how he fights on the battlefield with his men. I do so as well."

Gilbert stared at him, wide-eyed. "But you're the king! You don't have to fight."

"I don't have to fight, but I want to. It's just like your Master. His men highly respect him because he battles alongside them and suffers the same trials. Your king and some of the other royalties have a lot to learn about winning the hearts of your warriors."

Gilbert looked up at the Sultan, studying the masked face with interest. He couldn't read this man; couldn't decide if his words were phony or true. Fritz did say that the Sultan was a decent person, and Sadiq was showing it. Sadiq was overly friendly for someone of his high status; the man did not look down upon those under him like their king did. In a way, the Sultan was almost like his Master. Fredrick treated everyone kindly no matter what their status, which was one of the many qualities Gilbert loved in his Master. Although the Sultan was showing similar traits like that of Fredrick, Gilbert was still skeptical about trusting him. He was uncertain about that 'adult room' and Ludwig had mentioned the word 'courtesan' or pleasure slave. The Sultan better not try laying a hand on him in that manner or he may just lose an eye or two.

'But then my Master would be disappointed with me…or I could be killed for maiming the Sultan. If I am dead, then how am I to ever protect my Master again? I still have a chance to see him.' Gilbert grit his teeth. His hands were tied. All he wanted to do was get back home to his Master and share in the man's company. Instead, he was stuck with this overgrown walking rainbow of a human.

/

Gilbert sat in his room on the bed, kicking his bare feet lazily as he waited for Eilzaveta to come and escort him to the feast. The Sultan was 'kind enough' to send him a wide variety of choice outfits and accessories, along with a tailor. Gilbert kept his white 'poofy pants' (as he liked to call them) but chose a faint pink hip scarf with thin coin-like pendants that jingled when he moved. He couldn't seem to escape the coin style, for it appeared that most, if not all, of the clothing or accessories given held the same little jingle. As a bird of prey, noise was something foreign to him. As a human, he made up for it by making as much noise as he could until his Master would tell him to be quiet. These dangling coin things would probably give his Master a minor headache. There were a variety of headdresses, but all were too flashy and dainty for him. He didn't want to give the Sultan any intimate ideas, so he chose one that suited him perfectly. It was the best out of all of them. The tailor said that it was referred to as a 'tribal headdress'. Unlike the others, it was silver and almost rustic looking. The sides that fell over the ears were made like chainmail with a selective few dangling coins. The crest was heady, resembling a headband, with flame shaped pendants that lay flat on his forehead. The thin metal was cold a bit heavy on his head, but he couldn't help admire himself in the mirror. He looked both attractive and dangerous at the same time! The tailor advised which other pieces he should wear to match the tribal headdress. Gilbert took the silver metal necklace and carefully examined the ornate medallion in the center. Thin silver coins poured out from the center, and when he slipped it on the piece lay perfectly along his neck. The wristbands were solid silver to match with a few engraved etchings of stars or moons. Now he looked more like a warrior and less of a 'courtesan'.

Now he sat in wait, twiddling his thumbs and humming one of Fredrick's favorite tunes. He wondered, what would this feast would be like? The tailor had mentioned lots of dancing and performances, along with an endless supply of food. His stomach growled; he was very hungry. A knock on his door and the entrance of Elizaveta was just what he had been waiting for. Gilbert gave her a crooked smile of surprise when he saw how lady like she was dressed. She wore a long green skirt and a beaded halter that framed her bosom. Out of animalistic curiosity, Gilbert unconsciously cupped both breasts and squeezed. He didn't understand why she had screamed and punched him out of anger until she told (hollered) him that it wasn't appropriate to grab a girl 'there'. All the women he had ever seen were the servant girls in his Master's house and a few in the city. His Master didn't bother much with women, and neither did he. So with a huff and an upturned lip, Elizaveta dragged him out of the room and to the feasting hall.

When Gilbert arrived, the celebration had just begun and the Sultan waved them over to his table. Gilbert was offered the pillow seat on Sadiq's right, while Elizaveta sat on the left. He was immediately served a plate of different cut pieces of raw meat, which made his mouth water and his stomach grumble. A servant also placed a small plate of desserts consisting of a few chocolates and some tarts. Gilbert was also given a bowl of fresh grapes and strawberries; and then poured a goblet of dark red wine. The other people present at the party sat at long tables on the floor before them in a horseshoe shape, talking and laughing happily as they ate. A band was playing their strange instruments while a woman dressed much like Lizzy danced to it.

"What do you think?" Sadiq asked him.

"It looks like a lot of fun." Gilbert smiled while lifting a piece of raw meat to his mouth. "Is all this meat for me?"

Sadiq nodded. "Of course. I have much more where that came from too, so eat and drink to your heart's content."

"Don't mind if I do!" Gilbert gobbled up the first plate of meat, and demanded another. A servant rushed to do his bidding, swiftly returning with more red meat. He gulped down his wine, slammed the goblet on the table, and once again demanded more. It was quickly poured for him.

The Sultan took a puff from his long pipe and gave a chuckle. "You seem to be enjoying yourself by ordering my servants around."

"You do it." Gilbert pointed out with a cheek full of rabbit flesh.

"But I am the Sultan, I'm allowed." When Sadiq saw the look of confusion on Gilbert's face, he couldn't help but pat the other on the shoulder. "It's fine, you can order them around. And I must say," he leaned in to whisper "You look ravishing tonight."

'Ravishing?' Gilbert didn't know the meaning of the word nor the intent behind it. In response, he gave the Sultan a smile and shoved his mouth full of food. Sadiq didn't say any other strange words to him, focusing on talking to nobles and servants. Gilbert just watched him, chewing slowly. His eyes even followed the tall man from the dais to the feasting floor where he began to make his rounds.

"He wants to sleep with you." Said the person beside him.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"You can call me Heracles. I'm a ward of the Sultan, like you are, and I love cats." The young man spoke slowly and calmly. "Do you hate him?"

"Who?"

"Sadiq. The Sultan."

Gilbert glanced at Sadiq still talking amongst the nobles. "I hate him for taking me away from my true Master."

Heracles slowly bit down on a cooked piece of chicken. "Your king gave you to him as a gift."

"Yeah…" he drank more of the red wine. "He hasn't been mean to me, yet. Is he mean to you?"

"No. He annoys me, and I can vomit just looking at him. If only I could ignore my pride and let him have me…then I can be free of this place."

'Free?' Gilbert gripped Heracles' wrist. "What do you mean you can be free? Just by sleeping beside him he will let you go?"

The green-eyed man just stared at him with slightly narrowing eyes. "Sleeping next to him? You're missing the point, bird brain. I'm talking about sex."

"Oh, you mean mating."

"No, I mean sex." Heracles ate a grape and drank some wine. "Sex is a very powerful weapon, especially if it is used on him. This world of his is full of free love and open sex. You could control him if you knew how to properly play under the sheets. What did he whisper to you earlier?"

"He said that I look 'ravishing'."

Heracles nodded. "That means he wants to mate with you. If he wanted to, Sadiq could just take you whenever he wanted, here or in private. That's his right and power as the Sultan."

Gilbert glared. "I would rip his eyes out. I don't want to mate with anyone who is not my Master. My TRUE Master back home. I swear to return to him one day, when I am free of this place."

Heracles folded his arms on the table and rest his cheek on them. "Give yourself over to him, then. Sex is a very powerful weapon. Many men keep away from it because it clouds their judgment." Gilbert wondered if that had anything to do with why his Master stayed away from women. "You're obviously a virgin. He'll like that. He will also want a passionate partner. You gotta be good at it if you're going to use it to your advantage. I'll be blunt. Fuck him right and you'll be able to do whatever you want."

Gilbert looked at Sadiq again, and his Master's words repeated in his head, 'control him and you control the world '. Is that REALLY what he had to do? Should he give his innocence to the Sultan? Something he wanted to give only to his Master and no one else? He had to stay here for the sake of his Master. "Is that really the only way?" Gilbert asked him.

"Do you have an army to rival his?" Gilbert shook his head. "Do you have money and power?" Another shake of his head. "Do you have any magic powers that can blow him up?"

"I don't."

"Then sex is your only option. Until I kill him, I'll be here for a very long time."

Before Gilbert could speak to him further, the soft-spoken man had fallen asleep. 'Strange man.' Looking to the Sultan again and drinking his wine, Gilbert wondered what it would be like to sleep with him. Sadiq wasn't unattractive, quite the contrary. Gilbert pointed out the differences between his Master and the Sultan. The biggest factor was age, and Gilbert knew that. Sadiq, while older than him, was still much younger than his Master. Sometimes he wondered if that wasn't the biggest reason behind Fredrick never mating with him. The man should know that he didn't care about age. While he had yet to see the Sultan naked, he had seen his Master on many occasions. Often times his Master would tell him how he wished he was young again, to have ripped hard muscles. Gilbert could tell by the broadness of Sadiq's shoulders that he was well built. Perhaps mating with the Sultan wouldn't be that bad. He would have to know about human mating rituals, though. He always figured that his Master would lead him in the sexual act; and Gilbert would do anything he said. Maybe the Sultan would like that too? Who could he ask?

'Ludwig!' Gilbert saw the guard coming up to the dais table and he waved him over. "Ludwig! Come here! Oh, and more wine!"

Ludwig knelt beside him just as the wine was being poured. "Yes?"

Gilbert drank heavily, starting to feel a little warm. "I think I may mate with the Sultan!"

Ludwig's expression was flat. "Alright."

"But I need to know about human mating rituals." He tilted his head as the blonde blushed darkly.

"Then go to the library! There are many books there to explain! I don't know anything!"

Gilbert smirked. "There's nothing to be ashamed about in mating, Ludwig! You're a big strong alpha! I'm sure the females are always crowding around you!"

'Yeah, right.' Ludwig scratched the back of his head. "Just go to the library. I will take you there tomorrow if you'd like?"

"I can't read very well. I don't know their language either. You'd have to read it to me."

Ludwig blushed again. "This is ridiculous. Ask Heracles or Lizzy to do it. Leave me out of it."

"I don't think they would want to. Lizzy smacked me for touching her baby feeders and Heracles talks too slow. Can't you do it? Please?" He hiccupped.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it." Ludwig sighed heavily. "I'll come and get you tomorrow morning."

"Good!" he drank more of the wine. "Tell me about the Sultan. You hang around with him a lot like a good guard. What does he like? What should I do? What should I say?"

Ludwig stole a chocolate from Gilbert's plate. "Talk plainly to him. Tell him exactly how you feel and what you feel. Do not lie to him or flatter him. Everyone flatters him. You will please him the most by just being yourself. He is very open and friendly to most people despite their rank. And he likes to have fun. He's loud. He likes to drink and smoke. He enjoys eating sweets and soaking in the tubs…and he likes dancing."

"Dancing? Hmm…I don't know how to dance. Can you teach me?"

"Now that I cannot do. I am a well respected captain of the guard. I do not dance. The harem girls can teach you a few basic moves. You will be seeing them shortly, so I suggest you pay attention." Ludwig stood up. "Here comes the Sultan."

Sadiq rejoined them on the dais, taking his seat and turning to Gilbert. "Enjoying the evening? Sorry I had to dash so quickly. Duty calls."

"It's all good!" Gilbert drank more. "This red stuff, this wine, is good! I like it and I want more!"

"You heard my guest! Bring the wine!" Sadiq could already see the buzzed flush upon Gilbert's white cheeks. He was clearly a happy drunk, and the Sultan wondered just how easy-going he would be. "Ready for some dancing? My Ottoman girls are the most beautiful women all around! Your ladies have a lot to learn about what it is to be a real woman."

Gilbert watched intently as eight women came out dressed in scandalous outfits of different color. He figured they might as well be naked since so much of them was showing already, but perhaps it was just one of the many strange mating rituals of humans. The girls were all very flexible; twisting, spinning, gyrating, and bending in ways Gilbert would have to try (out of curiosity). The more he drank the more blurred the women became; yet he could see their colored veils and ribbons dancing through the air. The jingling of their coins echoed in his ears, and he felt transfixed by the sound. He started moving to the beat of the music in his spot, feeling the tribal headwear bouncing and jingle against his ears.

Sadiq looked over at the falcon as he started to dance. He snapped his fingers and had the servant poor more wine for Gilbert. It was helping to loosen up the albino, just as it did for many people. He was now focused on Gilbert's seated dancing body than the exotic women performing for his guests. Gilbert was enjoying them, so much that he never noticed the other staring. Sadiq watched the pale throat work to swallow the wine and he imagined what that flesh would feel like against his lips. All of Gilbert's flawless body would be his for the taking soon enough.

"Gilbert, try some sweets." Sadiq slide the candy plate closer to him. "Especially the tarts. They're strawberry."

"Yeah!" he said loudly, taking one of the small tarts and biting into it. "Mmm! It tastes good! I want more tarts!" He gobbled up the first one, and then the second.

"Didn't your Master ever feed you?"

"I hunted." He answered. "He didn't like sweets all that much." Gilbert bit into a cream filled chocolate, licking his lips and then drinking more of the wine.

Elizaveta tapped Sadiq on the shoulder. Without taking his eyes off of Gilbert, he leaned over to hear what she had to say. "He'll make himself throw up! Make him cease!" She demanded.

"You must remember, my dear, he is a falcon, not entirely a human. In the animal world they stuff themselves sick as a means to survive in case their next meal doesn't come right away. I'm sure it's the same with him."

She rolled her eyes. "He's drunk."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"You really need to find a wife."

"Sweetling, I have a wife almost every night!" He teased with a grin. "Why take the cow when the milk is free?" She tugged roughly at his ear and he hissed.

When the women's dance was over, Gilbert clapped his hands quickly and loudly. He drew attention to himself but he didn't care nor did he notice. He then turned to the Sultan with a grin and suddenly plopped himself in the other's lap. His cheeks were flushed a drunken pink as he smiled up at the masked face. "I think you want to mate with me!"

Sadiq gave him a quizzical look at first, and then glanced up at the crowd, wondering how many people had heard. Many were staring at him and the albino creature bouncing excitedly in his lap. He grit his teeth slightly and closed one eye at Gilbert's happy bouncing. Sadiq gently gripped Gilbert's hips and held the creature still, forcing them to make eye contact. "Calm down, please."

"But I'm happy!" Gilbert wiggled.

"You're drunk." Said Elizaveta. "That's why you're happy."

"Indeed." Sadiq said and lifted the man in his arms as he stood. Gilbert's arms wrapped around his neck, kicking his legs with glee as he was held. "Friends," the Sultan spoke to the crowd. "Please, continue to feast. I will return shortly."

Without another word or glance to the party, Sadiq carried the squirming albino out of the feasting hall where they proceeded to his chambers. He whispered to Ludwig as he passed to make sure the party ended well. Gilbert was muttering slurred words, hiccupping, and wiggling like a worm. There was no way he was going to 'mate' with Gilbert this night, not when the creature was roaring drunk like this. Nothing is worse than waking up from a drunken night of sex and fully regretting it later. He spoke from personal experience.

The chamber guard saw him coming and opened the door for him, giving a bow. Sadiq carried Gilbert in and told the guard that he could leave his post for the night. His chamber had already been prepared for him; lanterns lit, bed turned down, incense burning, and his nightly cup of chai tea with a cinnamon stick resting on the area rug table.

"It smells gooooood in heeeeere!"

Sadiq raised a brow. "Well, I'm glad you like it for this is where you'll be sleeping tonight."

"With you?" Pink eyes looked up at the Sultan. "Why are there three of you? I only want one."

Sadiq placed him on the bed, watching as Gilbert's body sunk into the plush covers and bed spread. "The only thing you will be doing this night is sleeping off all the wine."

Gilbert pouted, stretching out on the bed and lifting his knees. "But I want to mate. I don't want to die an old gray bird!"

"You won't die an old gray bird. I promise you." Sadiq helped to shift Gilbert in the bed, forcing him under the covers. "Now I want you to sleep because tomorrow is not going to be pretty."

"Huh?" Gilbert yawned. "What do you…mean?" He smacked his lips and felt his eyelids getting heavy. The bed was so soft and comfortable, and smelled of orange blossoms. No longer caring about mating, Gilbert flopped around in the bed until he was on his belly, his favorite sleeping position. The moment he closed his eyes he was asleep, and snoring.

Sadiq smiled at him and pulled the covers higher up over the pale shoulders. He pulled the curtains closed around the sleeping beauty. He would never sleep with someone who was too drunk to know what they were talking about, especially if it were the person's first time. He always made a lover's first time special, and magical if he could. Any time after that they could explore further; sober, tipsy, or drunk. Sadiq knew that Gilbert still had very strong feelings for his past Master and did not want to take advantage of him while the creature was blacked out. He always wanted his lovers to come to him willingly, for that was when love making was at its best. Of course, it took a little bit of seducing on his end, which he considered himself a guru. Gilbert would be his biggest challenge because the man was part animal, and animals acted differently in the way they accept love. He was always up for a good challenge.

Making sure Gilbert was tucked away in bed and sleeping soundly, Sadiq removed his headdress and sandals, scratching his head to ruffle his dark hair. Sometimes those head dresses could be sweltering. He went to the table where his chai was waiting, took a seat on the pillows, and breathed in its aroma. This had to be his favorite part of the night. Parties and feasts were fun to have, but sitting quietly in a room while drinking a sweet beverage was just heavenly. That was until a snorted snore came from the bed followed by Gilbert talking in his sleep.

"Imma rip your eyes out!" His body was shifting in the bed as he dreamt of battle.

Sadiq wiggled his lips and sipped his chai, listening to the intense battle going on in Gilbert's dreams.

/

At Fredrick's Manor

Mary exited the Master's bedroom with another tray of uneaten food. Once she brought it to the kitchen, she went to the servant quarters to speak with the butler, who was second in command.

"Mr. Bradley, Lord Williams has not eaten again. He misses his falcon dearly, and it's making him sick."

The older man tapped his quill tip on the desk. "I know, I fear for his health. He has been ailing for a while now, Miss Mary. The Master did well in hiding it, but he had told me some time ago. Gilbert's departure has only weakened his will to carry on."

"What can we do? Maybe we should write to the Sultan and ask for him to give Gilbert back."

Mr. Bradley shook his head. "That is a matter for the king to decide, not for us. However, I think we should write the Sultan and let him know of Lord Williams' suffering. We'll implore him to tell Gilbert because the falcon has a right to know about his Master. Of course, it will be up to the Sultan himself to bring Gilbert the news, if he even wants to. At least we can try to do something that may make the Master's end more…comfortable."

She fought back her tears. "Is Lord Williams really- "

"Speak no more of it. Act normal around him, as if you know nothing. Do not let the others know either. I will write to the Sultan and we will send a messenger." He took out some paper and dipped the quill into the ink. "Dark days are upon us, my dear, and we must be prepared for them."

/

Two days later

"Gilbert!" Shouted Elizaveta. "Get down from there! That's not fair! You can't hide up in a tree like that!" The two of them had been playing together all day, everything from training to a simple game of hide-and-seek. Gilbert had turned into his falcon form and flew up to hide in one of the courtyard's massive trees.

"If you had my skill you'd use it too!"

She growled. "Come down here and play fair!"

"Keseesesese! You have to come up here and get me!" He blew her a raspberry.

"That's it!" She attempted to start climbing the tree, yet kept slipping down the trunk and falling onto her rump. Gilbert's mocking laughter enraged her further. "I WON'T STOP UNTIL I'VE REACHED YOU!"

From his office balcony, Sadiq watched the two playing in the courtyard with a lazy smile. It had been a long time since he had played simple games like hide-and-seek. He had played it often with Elizaveta and Gupta when they were little, but Heracles wouldn't even give him the time of day. The ONLY activity Heracles allowed him to do was either push him on the swing or pull him around the courtyard on the wheelie horse. The Grecian was seriously un-cute and a stubborn brat.

"Sultan," Ludwig entered the office. "I've received two messages for you."

Sadiq walked in from the balcony, pushing the sheer red curtains to the side. "From whom?"

"One is from our enemy in the north. The other is from Lord William's house in Prussia."

The Sultan frowned. "Give me the one from William's house first. I want to read something else before I lay eyes on what that Russian snow bear has written to me." Ludwig handed him the folded parchment from Fredrick's house. Sadiq sat on one of his pillow seats and broke the seal with a letter opener. Silently he read through the contents of the document.

"Is it bad news, Sultan?" Ludwig asked as he watched Sadiq's frown droop further.

Sadiq sighed. "It is bad news." He folded it up once again. "Gilbert's old Master, whom he loves and cherishes, is gravely ill and missing him. The servants wrote to me. They ask for my permission to let Gilbert see Fredrick before his illness takes him."

"What are you going to do? If you plan on keeping Gilbert here with you, then letting him see his beloved Master will only cause trouble for you both. Gilbert may attack you in his falcon form, or refuse to come back with you. Falcons are loyal creatures."

"I know. I've been making progress with Gilbert, too. He's growing to accept me." He rest his cheek on his fist, drumming his other hand on the table. "What to do? What to do?"

Ludwig plucked a piece of candy from a bowl. "I think Gilbert has the right to know about his Master."

Sadiq gave a nod. "I say the same. Fredrick was a great warrior and general on the battlefield. He must be a great person if Gilbert could love and adore him as he does. I know I would want to know if someone I cared about was suffering. I suppose we could both go and visit Fredrick. Gilbert will need emotional support."

"I think I should come with you…just in case Gilbert gets too upset."

"Alright, it's decided then. I'll tell him tonight at dinner. Now, let me see what Tsar Ivan has written." Ludwig handed him the next parchment. "As if I don't have enough on my mind."

/

"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!" Gilbert said with a mighty grin as he waited in his chambers for dinner. "I'm going to eat everything!" He wiggled in his pillow seat as the door opened to reveal a servant with a large tray of raw meat, fruits, and veggies for him. Gilbert licked his lips as the tray was placed in front of him. "Awesome! What meat is it today?"

Sadiq entered just in time to answer his question. "It is swan, duck, and goose. I thought it would be a nice change from cows and rabbits." In his robes was the parchment from Fredrick's servants. Sadiq took a seat opposite of Gilbert, watching silently as the creature began gobbling his food. What would be the best way to approach this difficult issue?

"It's delicious! Thank you! I want more swan! I've never eaten it before! Can I have more tomorrow?"

"Of course. I have many of them here. Please, eat all you like."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Sadiq took a deep breath; it was now or never. "Gilbert? I have something of great importance that I need to tell you. It is about your Master, Fredrick."

Gilbert looked at him, letting a piece of meat drop from his mouth.

End Chapter 3 TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

*****Warnings: Language, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 4**

"It's about your master, Fredrick."

Gilbert let the piece of meat fall out of his mouth and back onto his plate. He did not like the look on the Sultan's face for it told of bad news. Gilbert was almost afraid to ask, but he couldn't help it. "What's wrong with my master?"

"A letter came from your household. From the servants. They write that Fredrick is ill and they fear he may not recover from his illness." Sadiq saw the look of sorrow and fear that took over the creature's lovely face. "They write asking that I give permission to let you see him. I'm deciding on what I should let you do." He set to lighting his long pipe while watching Gilbert's brows furrow dangerously. He was curious as to how Gilbert would react to the last part he had spoken. Sadiq was surprised to see angry tears welling up in those pink eyes.

"My master told me…before I left…that you were not a cruel man as many had said. For the first time, I believe my master to be wrong."

Sadiq remained still, bringing the pipe to his mouth to puff it. "I never said that I wouldn't let you go to see him. However, I only request that you allow Ludwig and myself to come with you."

"I want to be alone with my master."

"Yes, so long as Ludwig and I are nearby to bring you back here."

Gilbert looked down at his plate of food, suddenly feeling cold and empty. The food might as well be swarming with maggots for that's how quickly his appetite escaped him. His master was sick. His master was growing older and even Gilbert knew that sickness was difficult to combat when one was old. He had a feeling that something had been wrong with his master, but his master would never allow him to worry. Gilbert hated when his master lied to him.

"If you wish to see your master, then I will grant you permission to do so. But Ludwig and I must be allowed to come with you, or else there is no deal."

Gilbert lifted angry eyes to the Sultan. "I could always kill you both after I see my master."

"You could, but you won't. From the words I've heard spoken about your master over the years, I have a strong belief that he will honor his word to his king. Fredrick is still a servant of the king, and the king's word is law. You will honor your master by obeying his wishes. And I should even like to meet your master, if you'll allow me?" He held the pipe between his teeth as he awaited Gilbert's answer.

"How can I say 'no'?" Gilbert grumbled. "I want to see my master more than anything in the world. I am his most faithful and loyal friend! I must be there with him!" He turned away from Sadiq. "Both of you may come along…but I can't promise anything after that. All will depend on my master. And you must promise that we can stay there until…until he…he…" Gilbert couldn't bring himself to speak of Fredrick's death, even though he knew it to be true.

"I understand. We will leave tonight. Both Ludwig and I will be in disguise. We'll take horses, but you may fly if you so desire, and we will follow you."

"I want to leave now. I don't want to wait."

"Then go to your chambers and change into suitable clothes fit for travel. Meet us in the stables." Sadiq watched the falcon man leave without a word. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'This could either turn out well or end badly.'

/

In the stables…

"I was already asleep, you know." Ludwig said from atop his horse with a frown.

"So I heard." Sadiq answered, straightening out his eye mask and making sure the cloak hood covered his face. He lifted the black scarf over his nose. "This may take a couple of days as well. I'm not sure just how sick he is."

Ludwig gave a low groan. "It's not like we don't have any important work to do here, Sultan. Need I remind you about the Russians?"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware. I have the right people in charge, and Ivan won't make a move until he hears from me. So we'll be fine for a few days."

"Here comes the falcon now."

Sadiq followed Ludwig's gaze to see Gilbert walking towards them dressed in all white. He preferred the albino to be dressed as he was before, but this was practical. The falcon man appeared determined, his eyes hard but glassy with tears. Gilbert stopped in front of them.

"I need to ride with one of you. I cannot see or fly in the dark." He said flatly.

"Ride with me." Sadiq offered his hand, delighted when Gilbert took it. He lifted the albino up onto the front of his horse. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then let us ride."

Together they rode throughout the night on one of the many trade roads between countries and kingdoms. It was the safest route to travel. By sunrise, they stopped to rest the horses by a running brook near the side of the road. Gilbert had said very little since the stables. Sadiq could tell that he was avoiding all forms of conversation. He seemed distant, which was understandable. After taking a few drinks himself, he left Ludwig to refill their canteens while he approached Gilbert.

"You haven't spoken much. How are you feeling?"

Gilbert was silent at first. "I don't have anything to say. I just want to get back to my master as soon as possible."

"Well then," he looked up at the rising sun. "You can fly now, yes? You can lead the way for us from here."

Gilbert crossed his arms and turned to look at him. "I swore to never let you see my falcon form. Only my master can see that."

"But you used your falcon form in battle. I have seen it before, but from a great distance. Don't be shy in front of me, Gilbert. Use your falcon form to help guide the way to his manor. We do not wish to lose our way."

The albino knew the Sultan spoke sense, and it irked him. He had sworn to never let the Sultan see him transform, nor see his falcon body up close. But he had no other choice if he were to reach his master in time. Right now, seeing his master was more important than any part of his pride and ego. So without warning, Gilbert raised his arms to the sky and let his body glow a misty white.

The two men stared at Gilbert's transformation. Ludwig had dropped the canteen into the water. Gilbert's body became a glowing white silhouette form as the man began to change shape. First his wings were formed, followed by his body, and lastly his head. With a bright flash he had let his falcon form show. Sadiq lifted his eye mask to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. Gilbert's falcon form was big, much bigger than that of a regular falcon. His feathers were pure silky white and they shimmered in the sun. Even his legs and talons were white. The eyes were pink marble, and the beak held a tiny shade of pink, yet was dominantly white. After adoring the amazement of such a remarkable creature, Sadiq took notice of those massive talons as Gilbert's form flew in a few circles above them. When the albino said he could rip his eyes out, Sadiq was positive that he could. If this form came down at a man unexpectedly he could easily have his head torn right from his body. Any talon wound in the right spot would be fatal. No wonder the Prussians prided themselves in their 'secret weapon', as they had spoken of it during wartimes.

It was Ludwig who broke the silence. "Can you speak?" He asked the falcon. Gilbert gave a falcon's cry. "I guess not."

"Yet I bet he understands us." Sadiq grinned and jumped onto his horse. "Let's ride, Ludwig! Mount now before we lose him."

Gilbert waited for them to mount. Once they were ready, he flew off above them, staying in eyesight.

By the following evening they had arrived in the city. Gilbert had to change his form and was once again riding with the Sultan. He gave them directions through the city streets toward his master's manor. The streets were dark and empty, for everyone was safely tucked away in bed. Few lanterns were still left alight. As they drew nearer to the manor, the ache and fear in Gilbert's heart continued to grow. He was terrified of what he might see when he laid eyes upon his sickened master. The image he had of his master was always a proud and strong man. To make matters worse, he had never seen a sick person before. Dead people he had seen many off. But illness was strange to him. There were very little diseases that affected animals.

Finally, the iron gate of his master's manor came in sight. A swallowed hard. "That's his manor." He said softly.

"Where can we leave the horses?" Sadiq asked, taking in the sight of the manor, which was fairly large, yet it was attached to many more houses in a row.

"Let me awaken Mr. Bradley. He'll take care of everything." Gilbert had Sadiq move the horse to the wall so he could scale it with ease. Once on the other side, he hurried up to the door and pulled the cord to ring the servant bell. He waited for a bit, was ready to ring again when he saw a faint light appear at the window.

The door opened, and Mr. Bradley stood in his nightclothes with a candle. "Gilbert! By God…you have come!"

"Where is my master?"

"In his chambers." He noticed the men at the gate. "Who are they?"

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. "They are…friends. Let them in."

While Mr. Bradley got the house keys and went to open the gate, Gilbert hurried into the manor. He paused in the middle of the entryway, simply taking in the scent that was his master's home. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered running through this house as a small boy with his master chasing him. Gilbert knew every place to hide when they would play. This place was also where he had grown to love and cherish his master. He wanted to share the rest of his life together with Fredrick, as a friend, companion, or lover. It didn't matter which, although he had always wanted one over all the others. Finally, he looked to the stairs, which would lead him to his master's chambers. Slowly, with trembling limbs, he ascended the stairs.

Outside, Mr. Bradley had let them both in. "Welcome to Fredrick William's manor. I am the head servant master here. You may call me Mr. Bradley. Bring your horses around back to the stable. I will awaken the-" the man stopped to gawk at the multiple rings gracing Sadiq's fingers. Trembling, he looked up at the masked face. "Forgive me, sir…but are you the…the Ottoman Sultan?"

Sadiq waited a moment to answer. He lowered the fabric covering his nose and mouth. "Yes, I am he."

Mr. Bradley just bowed as low as he could. "F-forgive me, your highness…I do not know the proper customs of your ways to greet you properly."

Sadiq chuckled. "Please, don't draw attention to me. I am here to support Gilbert in his time of need. This is my captain of the guard, Ludwig." He turned to him. "Luddy, bring the horses to the stables, will you? Meet us inside." Ludwig took the reigns and walked the horses.

"Your highness? Sultan? King?"

"Sultan is fine. Are you going to show me in?"

"Oh! Goodness, yes! Please, follow me!"

/

Gilbert stopped outside the chamber doors, his hand frozen on the handle. What would he see when he opened this door? Now was not the time to be scared. His master needed him. He lowered the latch and opened the door. Inside the room there were some candles lit, and his master was covered up on the bed. Beside him sat one of the servant women in her nightclothes dotting his forehead with a cloth. Gilbert shut the door behind him, and the woman looked up. She gasped softly, surprised to see him. Her name escaped him.

"Gilbert…welcome back." She whispered and got up from the bed. "You received our letter?" Gilbert just nodded. "I'm afraid the master is not fairing well." She said with a sob. "He will not let us call a doctor for him for he says it will do no good!"

Gilbert's eyes widened at those words; they meant that his master was indeed dying of his illness…and the man already knew that. Why wouldn't his master summon him on his own? Why did the servants call him here and not Fredrick?

"I've been praying every night and day for his health, but I fear God has already made His decision. We're so glad to see you back, Gilbert. I know Master Fredrick will be overjoyed to see you here."

Gilbert only answered her with a nod before she left him alone in the room. Holding his breath, he approached the bed where his master lay dying. Upon looking at his pale master's face, Gilbert felt fresh tears stinging his eyes. He barely recognized his master! Is this was sickness looked like? If so, the human God was cruel to let such things be. His master suddenly took a breath, and it had startled him. Gilbert looked at his master's face, hoping that the eyes would open and meet him. And they did. Sad gray eyes opened slowly at they met his.

"Gilbert?" Fredrick whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Master, I'm here!" Gilbert couldn't help but fling himself into his master's arms.

Fredrick chuckled in joy as he held his beloved falcon. "It really is you! I'm not dreaming you are here."

"Yes master, it's really me. I came immediately when the servants told me." He pulled away so that he could look upon his master's face.

"It seems like forever since I last saw you. Let me look at you." Fredrick held the pale face between his hands. "It is you. My little Gillie. My little Gilbird."

Gilbert let out a choked chuckle of his own at that nickname. "It's been so long since you've called me that."

Fredrick gave him a weak smile. "You look well. Has he been treating you kindly?"

He knew he meant the Sultan. "I have no complaints. He is kind to me, as you said he'd be. But master, I'd much rather be with you."

Fredrick sighed. "I won't be here for much longer."

"Master!" Gilbert took his hand. "Don't talk like that! I won't let you!"

"I can't escape illness, Gillie. I've been sick for a very long time, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. And when I was told to give you away, and you were gone…I guess I lost the will to fight it."

"I'm here now, so you can fight it! I'm with you, master. I'm right here beside you, and this is where I belong!"

Fredrick didn't quite know how to tell Gilbert that he wouldn't last the night. Gilbert always had a bit of a hard time understanding human issues. While he was thrilled to see him, a part of him sorely wished that Gilbert would not have to see him like this. He wasn't sure how his falcon would handle this. "I'm just glad you're here beside me now."

The door opened and both men turned to see who was entering. Gilbert saw it was Sadiq and immediately, acting on instinct, he protectively covered his master's body with his own.

"Who is he?" Fredrick asked softly.

Sadiq removed both mask and cover from his face. "I'm the Sultan." He lowered his hood.

Fredrick was surprised to see him. What was the Ottoman Sultan doing in his home? "Your…highness." He spoke softly in greeting.

"Leave me alone with master." Gilbert demanded. "Go away!"

"Gilbert, don't be cruel." Fredrick stroked the white hair.

"I came to meet you." Sadiq said as he approached the bed. "Gilbert speaks so very highly of you." The albino moved off of Fredrick's body.

"I never thought…the Ottoman Sultan…would be in my home."

"Neither have I. But I care about Gilbert, so I accompanied him here to see you and offer my wishes of good health." Sadiq could tell that this man wasn't going to make it through the night. He wondered if Gilbert had figured it out yet. This was going to hurt the albino terribly.

"Thank you for your kind wishes." He said with a light bow of his head. "Have the servants make up a room for you."

"I appreciate the hospitality." Sadiq looked to Gilbert, who was glaring at him with angry eyes. So possessive he was of his master. Fredrick would pass away before the morning light and Sadiq knew just what to say, and he wanted to say it. "Before I leave, I would like you to know that I promise to take care of Gilbert. He will want for nothing and will always have a home at my court."

Gilbert raised a brow at the Sultan's words, but then heard the sigh of relief that came from his master. The Sultan and his master seemed to understand something that he didn't. It bothered him. He waited for Sadiq to leave before turning back to his master. "What do you speak of, master? The Sultan's words were strange to me. He spoke as if…" it suddenly began to make sense "As if I won't be seeing you again." When Fredrick didn't answer him, Gilbert felt his mind and body go numb. "No…no that can't be. I won't let you!"

Fredrick only smiled softly at him and opened his arms for Gilbert. His loyal companion lay beside him and curled up in his arms. Fredrick usually did not let Gilbert sleep with him like this because he was always fearful of not being able to contain himself. For years Gilbert would do anything and everything he wanted, yet he could never bring himself to be intimate with the albino. Gilbert wanted to, but Fredrick still could not bring himself to allow it. It was safe now because he didn't have the strength to do anything of the sort. He was surprised to see that the Sultan had come with him. He had never actually seen the Sultan before, and was surprised by his appearance. The Sultan could do so much more for Gilbert, and be so much more for him. The Sultan even said it himself that Gilbert would want for nothing. That thought gave him such peace, just as a father who knew that their children would be well provided for. And Gilbert was like a son to him. He had hatched this precious creature; he raised him, fed him, taught him, and loved him. The Sultan would come to love Gilbert as well. If the Sultan cared naught for him, then he wouldn't have come here as he did or make such a vow. Fredrick felt no reason to distrust the Sultan. However, Gilbert was an entirely different matter.

"Gillie?"

"Yes, master?"

"I'm not going to be here for much longer."

"Please don't speak like that."

"But it's the truth. I'm so relieved to have gotten the chance to see you before I go. The Sultan was kind to grant you this chance."

Gilbert snorted, resting his head under Fredrick's chin. "I don't care about the Sultan."

"The Sultan is your master now. My last wish is for you to show him the same kind of love and devotion you've had for me all these years."

"But master-"

"Gillie, hush now. Listen to my words. The Sultan will give you everything you could ever want. He even let you come here to see me. I can rest easy knowing that you will be well taken care of and provided for. And he could do so much more for you than I could."

"I don't care about all that. I just want you. You are my master and I love you." He held his master tight. "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to leave you…but this is just how things are. So I ask of you, be kind to the Sultan and bring him the same joy you brought to me. Help to keep the Kingdom of Prussia safe from war. Do not make me sad in these last hours by being your normal stubborn self."

Gilbert hated when his master said things like that. Yes, he was stubborn. But when his master scolded him for it he felt like a small child who had done something bad. His master was the only one who could make him feel guilty. How could he make his master sad at this moment? With tears in his eyes, he gently nodded his head. "I'm sorry, master. I will do as you say."

"Don't call me master anymore. Say my name."

"…Fredrick."

Fredrick stroked his back. "I love you, Gillie."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I know…Fredrick." He couldn't bear to say the words 'I love you, too' because he may just go insane. His master knew how he felt.

After that they lay in silence, holding each other close, never wanting to let go.

/

Downstairs in the dining room, Sadiq and Ludwig were friend heated up soup and slices of bread.

"Forgive our service, your highness." Said Mr. Bradley.

"Not to worry. It is late at night." Replied Sadiq. "I don't expect a small household like to this have constant service."

"Does your palace have constant service?"

"Yes, because that's how I like it. If I wake up in the middle of night craving a hot chocolate it will be delivered to me."

Mr. Bradley looked impressed. "That must be nice. Pardon my asking…but will Gilbert be allowed these same services?"

Sadiq drank down some water. "He is considered my ward, in a manner of speaking. My wards tend to get anything they want that is within reason of their status. If Gilbert craves raw lamb at midnight, he shall get raw lamb without question. As I told your master, Gilbert will want for nothing."

Mr. Bradley looked relieved. "I am very pleased to hear you say that. Along with the master I have helped to raise Gilbert myself. I've always been the headmaster of servants here. I can still remember the day Gilbert hatched and Master Fredrick showed him to me. Such a tiny little thing, all white with pink eyes. You can only imagine my fear and surprise when he turned into a bird!"

Sadiq chuckled. "I can imagine so. He is a very strange creature. And no one knows where he came from? There's no hidden family of human birds somewhere?"

"None that we have ever heard of or found."

"Interesting." Sadiq heard Ludwig yawn beside him. "Tired?"

Ludwig nodded. "It's been a long ride. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to Gilbert grieving." He glanced at Sadiq. "You know I'm not good with emotions like that."

Sadiq lay his spoon beside the soup bowl. "Show my Captain of the Guard to my room."

"But highness, where will you sleep?"

Sadiq just smiled. "I'd rather stay awake…in case someone needs me."

Mr. Bradley gave a sad nod. "I understand. Mr. Ludwig, please follow me."

Ludwig stood up from the chair. "Awaken me if you need anything."

"Of course. Goodnight Ludwig."

As he said he would, Sadiq stayed awake throughout the night in the dining room. He was very good at waiting. He chose to busy himself with a book or two on the shelves, reading quietly by candlelight. Sometime at dawn, just as the sun was peeking over the city, he heard the distinct sound of sobbing. Sadiq also heard the servants hurrying around, and there were a few more cries and shrieks from the maids. He figured it best right now to let the household mourn for their master in peace without strangers. After a little while, Ludwig came down to join him at the table, looking uncomfortable.

"What's it look like up there?"

"They are all in the room. I peeked through the keyhole and they are around the bed wailing. I think it's safe to say that General Fredrick has left this world."

"Now try to be understanding when we take Gilbert back with us. Just give the guy a pat on the shoulder and say you're sorry."

"Hm. Aren't you tired?"

"Not at all. I'll crash for a day once we're home." He paused when the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. "Hello?" he called, hoping it would be Gilbert. Sure enough, the white form of Gilbert came into the dining room. His eyes were red from crying and there were dark circles under his eyes. Sadiq stood up from his chair and walked around the table to stand before him. Gilbert looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes. Understanding the grief of losing someone you love, Sadiq knelt down on one knee and brought the top of Gilbert's hand to his forehead. "I am sorry for your loss."

"…Fredrick wants me to honor and cherish you as I did him." He pulled his hand away. "But I can't."

Sadiq smiled at that and stood up. "I understand." Gilbert was speaking out of grief and pride right now. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Allow me to attend his funeral and burial. Then I will go back with you."

"As you wish."

The following day the funeral was held. Gilbert walked beside the coffin draped with the Prussian flag. It was raining today. Hard, cold, and steady rain. Hardly anyone came out because of it. It was only himself, the servants, a messenger of the king, and two other Prussian generals. Sadiq and Ludwig had stayed back at the house to help sort out the estate. As prayers were said and Fredrick's body lowered into the gravesite, Gilbert could only stare blankly at the scene. His body, heart, and mind were numb. He felt nothing. He was just breathing without a single thought. Just staring. He stared and stayed by the grave as the gravediggers went about filling the hole with moist earth. Gilbert watched it pile higher and higher until it was only a mound. The military gravestone would come at a later time.

Everyone had left and only he remained. His master was under the ground in an endless sleep. Now the questions arose; where is his master now? How does he get there? Is he safe? Is he happy? Is he just a shell? All these thoughts drove him to tears, and holding his fists to his eyes, he cried. He fell to his knees on the wet earth and sobbed. He cared nothing for the rain. It seemed almost fitting for such a sorrowful moment. He was angry that Fredrick had left him all alone. He was furious that there was nothing he could have done to save him. He wanted to rip out the eyes of the gravediggers who showed no care or emotion for the body they had just buried. And no one else chose to stay longer. Not the servants. Not the generals. Not the messenger of the king. It angered him. He was truly alone now. His beloved master was gone. His master; his Fredrick.

'Why did you leave me behind, master? I mean…Fredrick. Why did you go away and leave me here?'

But something was different. The rain had stopped falling on him, yet it was still pounding heavily onto the ground. Lowering his fists from his eyes, he noticed that the rain was now falling AROUND him. He looked up to see the masked and cloaked figure of the Sultan standing over him with an umbrella.

"How long have you been here?" Gilbert asked.

"I was watching from the gate. I had arrived after everyone seemed to have left. I let you be alone for a bit, but I didn't want you to keep getting rained on like this. You'll catch cold."

Gilbert glared at the ground. "I don't want you here! I want to be alone!" He shouted. "I don't need your sympathy! I don't fucking care if I get wet! Just go away and leave me alone! I will return to the house when I am ready! Just go! Go now, or I'll peck your eyes out!" He couldn't see Sadiq's face because of the masks.

"I meant no offense. Come back when you are ready." Sadiq leaned down and forced the umbrella handle into Gilbert's hand. "I'll be waiting at the house."

Gilbert held the umbrella, watching the retreating figure of the Sultan whose once dry clothing was now soaked with rain. Sadiq waved to him but never turned around, only kept walking. Gilbert looked up at the umbrella, then to the grave, and then to Sadiq.

'Fredrick, forgive me, but I'm going to stay here a little longer beside you.' And he did.

End Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

*****Warning: Language, hard-core yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 5**

Once they had returned to the palace, Sadiq gave strict orders that Gilbert was to want for nothing while he was in mourning.

Gilbert had spent two days in his room, eating little and barely sleeping. He had been left alone, as requested, to mourn the passing of his master. He had never felt so alone before. This palace was full of people, thousands of them, and it felt as if he were the only one. No one here could understand him or know how he feels. But today, on this bright sunny morning, Gilbert felt strong enough to emerge from his room. While he would always be in mourning for his late master, Gilbert knew he couldn't stay cooped up in this room. Fredrick would be upset if he knew what was happening. Gilbert didn't want to dishonor his memory. So dressing in his Ottoman clothes he stepped out of his room and in to the halls.

First he would have to find Sadiq and thank the Sultan for being so kind to him and his master. On the way back Gilbert had ignored him and Ludwig the entire time. But he was grieving terribly at the time and couldn't bear to speak to anyone. Sadiq had been nothing but patient with him, and in the words of his late master, Gilbert would now be 'kind' to him. Besides, he had no one else in the world now only this palace and the Sultan. A servant passing by with a large pot of water bowed to him. Gilbert stopped the servant and asked when the Sultan was. The servant answered that he was in one of the grand hall rooms where the schooling was going on. Gilbert knew the way to the grand halls, but did not know which hall in particular currently housed the Sultan. One of the guards in the grand halls pointed to the door where the schooling was.

Gilbert should have knocked, but chose to simply enter unannounced. Everyone he knew was there. The Sultan, Elizaveta, Gupta, and Heracles. He had disturbed the schooling for they all turned to look at him. There was another man sitting at a desk in front of the three. Sadiq was dressed lavishly from head to foot, as usual, and was seated in a regular chair like the others. The Sultan was wearing his mask again too.

"Gilbert," Sadiq started "it's good to see you out and about again. How are you feeling?"

"A little better…I guess."

The other man loudly cleared his throat. "Sultan, I am trying to teach here."

Sadiq laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to speak out." He waved Gilbert over. "Would you like to join the class? We- Heracles, wake up!- We have room for you."

Gilbert looked at the other three and only Elizaveta waved for him to come over.

"But- your highness?" Whined the teacher. "I am not prepared for another student on such short notice!"

"Just let him listen and observe." Sadiq offered his seat to Gilbert and the albino took it. "If you like this schooling, Gilbert, you're more than welcome to join the others during their lessons."

"Oh okay."

Gilbert wasn't really sure what the schooling was. He knew that it meant learning but didn't know exactly what type of material it was. He could read very little and knew how to spell his name, although his handwriting was terrible (as his master always used to say). So Gilbert sat throughout the whole series of lessons, just listening and learning. He found these lessons to be quite interesting and they did help to get his mind off of Fredrick. He was eager now to learn and would take the Sultan up on the offer. After the lessons were over, Gilbert approached Sadiq before the others could.

"I want to learn too."

"Glad to hear it." Sadiq ruffled the white hair. "I'm sure my wards wouldn't mind another classmate."

"Sadiq," started Elizaveta "Gilbert is too low for our group!"

"He'll catch on. I can always work with him on the side if need be."

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Elizaveta. "I can do anything you can do and better!"

"Yeah right!" She laughed. "We'll just see about that! Come on, boys!"

Heracles and Gupta followed her out of the hall, leaving Gilbert alone with Sadiq.

Gilbert glanced up at him. "What can I do now?"

"What would you like to do?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Would you like to visit the armory? Maybe train with the soldiers?"

"Why? Is there going to be a war?"

Sadiq licked his lips. "As of now I'm not sure, but I want all my soldiers and warriors trained every day."

"Will Heracles, Elizaveta, and Gupta fight with the soldiers?"

"No, I won't permit it. They are my wards. I look after them. I teach and train them in the Ottoman way. They learn to speak my language and explore our philosophy."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he pondered on Sadiq's words. "Sultan? Why do you teach them everything about you and your people? What if they want to use what you teach them against you some day?"

Sadiq smiled, impressed with the albino's thought process. "Well, that is a chance I'm willing to take. You see, I'm the most powerful Empire and the other kingdoms fear me. They offer up their children to me so we can maintain peace. Once the three are old enough, or are needed in their kingdoms, I send them back."

"But then they know too much."

"True, but they also take back what they learned and can use that knowledge to keep the peace and prosper. It works well in the long run. Anyway, I have paperwork that needs to be done. Feel free to wander around." The moment he stepped away, Gilbert had reached out and grabbed his floppy sleeve. Sadiq looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Most certainly." He grinned. Gilbert was finally starting to warm up to him.

/

"Gilbert, must you touch everything?" Sadiq was chewing on the end of his pipe in annoyance and watched Gilbert lower a gold vase back onto its proper shelf. "If you are bored then please feel free to find something else to do. I'm doing paperwork. It's not very entertaining."

Gilbert walked over to his desk and took a seat next to him on the pillow. "What kind of paperwork are you doing?"

"Just busy work. Signing documents, approving laws, that sort of stuff."

The albino looked over the documents scattered on the table and pointed to the one word he recognized. "War."

"Excuse me?"

"War. That word is 'war'. I know it because my late master often spoke about it a lot. When we were fighting you."

Sadiq took a puff from his pipe. "That seems so long ago." He chuckled. "Your kingdom put up a good fight, but it was Elizaveta's kingdom that proved to be the most challenging." He saw the look of slight annoyance cross Gilbert's face. "It's the truth. Speaking of which, I haven't read his document yet."

"Who's document?"

"The King of Hungary. Elizaveta's father. Hand me that document with the green seal, please?" Gilbert handed it to him. "Thanks." He opened it. "It's most likely just a letter asking about her well-being."

Gilbert stared at the Sultan as he read the document and noticed the man's lips frowning the further he read on. Gilbert glanced at the document but couldn't read the words. "What is it? Is it bad news?"

Sadiq cleared his throat and rolled the document back up. "It's not TERRIBLE news. Lizzy will not like it at all." He took a deep breath. "How am I going to explain this to her?" He slowly looked at Gilbert and grinned. "Would you like to do me a favor?" Gilbert gave a nod. "Bring this document to Lizzy and allow her to read it."

"Okay, but why can't you do that? Why do I have to do it?"

"It will sound better coming from you. Run along now."

Gilbert could sense that the Sultan was hiding something, mainly because of that smile. It's as if the Sultan knows something that he doesn't. Still, he did as he was told and delivered the document to Elizaveta.

/

This was the fifth object Gilbert had to dodge that Elizaveta threw at him. She wasn't mad at him, but had to take her anger out on SOMETHING. He didn't understand what the big deal was or why she was so angry. After she had read the document was when the chaos began. Gilbert covered his head one more time, dodging a paperweight.

"Where is Sadiq? You get him in here right now!"

Gilbert answered, "He sent me to give you the paper."

She had her hands on her hips. "Of course he did! He knew I would attack him, the sly little weasel!"

'So that's why he sent me!' Gilbert realized. 'I'm going to take a bird shit on his big poofy hat!' He could picture the Sultan right now snickering at that desk.

"Do you know what my father has written to him?"

"I don't. I'm assuming it's something that bothers you?"

She grit her teeth. "My father wants the Sultan to find me honorable suitors!"

Gilbert tilted his head. "Suitors?"

"Ugh! Possible husbands!"

"OH!" Now he understood. "But that's not so bad. A female needs a male and- GAH!" He didn't have time to dodge the book that smacked him square in the face. "OW!"

"You really are an animal!" She fumed.

"You didn't let me finish!" He said while holding his throbbing nose. He had to wiggle it to ensure that it was not broken. "A female needs a male for offspring and protection while breeding! After that she doesn't need him anymore."

She snorted. "Hmph. We're not in the wild, Gilbert! We humans act differently than animals! It's unlikely that a human 'female' can have the power of a male. It doesn't work that way, and that's what makes me angry!"

"So you want to be a male?"

"No! Argh!" She tugged at her brown locks. "It's hard to explain! You're not a human or a woman so this is foreign to you! I just want to be treated like a normal person!" She could see that Gilbert still did not understand. 'I shouldn't be yelling at him.' Gilbert, it's different in the human world. If I marry then I can no longer do as I please. My husband will rule me and I'll be forced to act like a true 'lady' and do all the boring things noblewomen do. I want to do what I want to do. Do you understand?"

"I do. The mating rituals of humans will never really make sense to me. But don't you have the option to choose which male you want? A male always does his best to impress the female. He'll fight, dance, hunt, anything that will prove to the female that he is strong and able to breed. If she dismisses him then he is shamed and has to leave her while she finds another."

She crossed her arms. "Sometimes we 'females' have that option. But ultimately it is whatever our fathers, brothers, or whomever the 'male' in charge prefer we be with. They have the final say."

Gilbert laughed at that. "You should choose the strongest male with the strongest seed to breed with! Other males shouldn't tell a female which male is the best! They need to fight it out!" Gilbert punched the air with his fists.

"Once again, it doesn't work that way in the human world! Not usually. But you can take this document back to Sadiq and tell him to write my father back with my answer! And my answer is 'no'!" She tossed the document back to Gilbert who caught it.

Gilbert glanced at the folded document, and then looked back to Elizaveta. "The Sultan lets you do a lot of things. He'll let you pick which male you want."

"That's not the point! Sadiq is the luckiest one of them all! He can have anyone he wants! Why women beg him to marry them is beyond me!"

Gilbert smirked. "He's the alpha here that's why. An alpha male in a pack has his choice of females whether they want to mate him or not. You only need one strong male to breed many females."

"I see him as an idiot! Not as an alpha, as you claim him to be!"

Gilbert saw Lizzy's face growing red with anger and frustration. This was a silly thing for her to be so angry about, and although he KNEW he shouldn't, he couldn't help but push the teasing further. "Don't be angry because he views you as a daughter instead of a possible mate."

"WHAT?!"

He smirked and wagged his finger. "No male wants an elderly female! They want the young ones to breed strong and healthy offspring! The old females will get left behind or eaten because they lose their purpose. You don't want to be the old female left behind, do you?"

Elizaveta returned his smirk, but it was not one of humor. "How would you like to be stuffed and mounted on my wall next to that owl?" She pointed to the mounted stuffed horned owl set in an attack position.

Gilbert shied and backed away, admitting defeat.

"I'm a marvelous hunter, tracker, and warrior! You wouldn't stand a chance against me! So what will it be, little birdie?"

"I'll just…go deliver this to the Sultan with your answer." He hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 'Whew. The female of the human species is more dangerous than the male!'

/

Sadiq had left his main office to retreat to one of his relaxation rooms on the largest balcony. He had removed most of his clothing save for the undershirt and pants to enjoy the warm sun against his skin. As he lay on the netted hammock, two harem women gently fanned him with large ostrich feathers attached to golden poles. Near him was Gupta, who currently lay along the thick railing of the balcony, sunning himself as a cat would. One of Gupta's dogs, a black Jackal, lay beneath the hammock to enjoy the shade. All was peaceful and calm, that was, until Gilbert came hurrying onto the balcony.

"Hey, Sultan!" Gilbert called. "I got your answer and-" He paused to look at the two harem women, fully naked from the waist up, who were still fanning him.

"Yes? Go on." Sadiq peeked a green eye open, saw the red mark on Gilbert's nose, and let out a laugh. "She wasn't happy, I'm assuming?"

Gilbert turned his gaze back to the Sultan. "No! And I should knock you right out of that hammock for what you made me do! You knew she'd be crazy!"

"I did. Sorry for putting you through that, but better you than me!" Sadiq motioned for one of the women to bring him a goblet of wine. "Have some wine and relax. Tell me ALL about it. I bet her answer is 'no', right?"

"Yeah, she said 'no'. She doesn't want to lose her…choices, I guess? She doesn't want to fit the role of human women." He shrugged his shoulders. "Your human race is weird."

Sadiq sipped his wine. "Of course she'd be angry. I let her do whatever she pleases here. Once she is married to another man she most likely will not have the freedom I give her. She'd be hard to find a suitor for too. Lizzy isn't very lady-like, in the human sense."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well, she wants you to write her father and tell him 'no'."

Sadiq looked uncomfortable, but his lips were showing a smile. "I'm not her father, I'm simply a guardian. Believe me, I know what her father's intents are. He wants me to find a suitor for her outside of the Hungarian Kingdom so the royal family name is saved. She is not a true princess; she's a bastard. To make it easier for you to understand…" he had to think of a good example using animals. "Let's say in a pack of wolves, the alpha male and his female of choice are in charge. The alpha wolf has pups with his chosen mate. Another female wolf comes along, and the alpha mates with that one, who births more pups. So let's figure out the conclusion, shall we?" Sadiq always found that students learn faster when they are given the information to figure out for themselves. "How would the first female feel towards the new female?"

"Ooooh, I get it! The first female would eat the pups of the other female! It would be up to the alpha if he chooses to recognize the pups as his own or eat them as well. So in the human world…the urge to mate is stronger than the urge to produce offspring?"

Sadiq winked at him. "You got it. So Lizzy is the wolf pup from a lesser female of the Hungarian pack. By human law, she is a bastard, which means she does not have the privileges of a true princess born of a king and queen. If I find her a suitor from my Empire, her dignity and title are protected. This also strengthens our alliance. I could not attack the Hungarian Kingdom again. We would be allies."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes again. "But what's to stop her from using her mate and your army to regain her…throne? Is that what it's called? Don't you own the Hungarian Kingdom?"

"In some ways, yes. She has no right to the throne unless her half brother or half sister dies. Even then she will not be able to inherit her kingdom without some issue. She's a bastard."

"That's stupid."

"I never said it was right." He finished off his wine. "Your master had the right idea, you know. I admire him."

Gilbert perked up at the mention of his master. "What do you mean?"

"He chose never to marry. Took no women to his bed and sired no children. He kept his sanity, his fortune, and his good name."

Gilbert blushed softly. "He wanted me. I know he did."

"He did. But, he viewed you as more of a son and a trusted friend than a lover. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Lizzy's father is hoping I will marry her, but it would be impossible for me to do so." He spoke to one of the women in his language and she started to prepare his pipe for him. "I raised her from a little girl. She was this tall when I first took her in." He showed her height with his hand. "So I understand how your master felt."

The albino looked down at his bare feet. "I am your ward too, right? Do you see me the same way as my master did?" He took the chance and looked up at the Sultan.

Sadiq took his pipe from the woman and smiled at him. "I don't. You have no human titles to your name. You're free as a bird!" He laughed loudly at his own joke. "But you are free to mate with whomever you want. You have no boundaries."

"But…you're the only person I have right now…and my late master wants me to serve you, as I did him."

"I would be greatly honored if you were to bestow your loyalty upon me. I will treat you in the same way as Fredrick did. I promise you."

"I miss him." Gilbert spoke softly.

"I know. Come, lay with me for a bit. It's warm in the sun." He offered, wanting to change the subject.

Gilbert looked at the Sultan lounging in the hammock. Sadiq was not his master, but the Sultan was kind and understanding, like his Fredrick. He was feeling lonely again, even with multiple people around. He missed his master. He missed Fredrick's soft voice, the sound of his flute, the gentleness of his touch. Gilbert wanted to feel all of that again. Could he find all that in the Sultan? Gilbert had made up his mind. It was worth the try. He carefully joined Sadiq on the hammock, spooning himself against him. Gilbert took in his unique scent, one of musk and pleasant smoke. He flinched slightly when Sadiq's arm slipped around his waist. He didn't fight it. Instead, he lay in the warm embrace of the Sultan, falling asleep to the peaceful rocking of the hammock.

When Sadiq noticed that Gilbert had fallen asleep, he dismissed the women in a soft whisper. He let Gupta and his dog remain asleep as well. This was an improvement on Gilbert's part. The falcon was seeking out emotional support and looking for a replacement for his late master. Sadiq had to admit he was surprised Gilbert had not flown off yet, which could only mean the falcon was interested in him. He didn't know for sure, but that was the likely conclusion. He never denied being a little full of himself. But he still had to handle Gilbert with care. He wanted to claim Gilbert for his own, something Fredrick should have done a long time ago. Sadiq had to be patient and wait for the falcon to come to him. Already Gilbert was showing signs that he wanted to be with him, and that little bit of interest should be carefully nudged. If he pushed too hard, then Gilbert would attack like an animal threatened. If Sadiq approached slowly and carefully, then Gilbert would be more compliant.

Tonight he will offer Gilbert to dinner in his favorite seduction hall. If anything happens, then so be it. Should nothing come of it, he'll just have to try at another time. He wanted nothing more in this world right now than to claim this albino beauty for his own. Would the excitement to own him finally die once he had what he wanted? Or would the passion ensue further? Tonight would be the first step, the test.

/

Ludwig cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his feet as Gilbert got dressed with the lazy assistance of Heracles. His duty was to escort Gilbert to the main 'pleasure hall' of the Sultan. They were already running behind schedule, which did nothing to soothe Ludwig's nerves. "Can we please hurry it up?"

Gilbert turned to face the Captain. "We're going as fast as we can, Luddy! What do you think of my outfit?" He twirled. "Sultry?"

Ludwig frowned. "If that is what you are going for, then I'll agree it is as you say. Sultry." The outfit was much like Gilbert's usual one except that it was red and black. "The veil should be around your face." Ludwig pointed out.

Gilbert smirked, fixing the circlet on his head. "I am not a full human.. I am not held down by human rules and boundaries. The Sultan even said it himself. I am free to do as I please. I choose to show my face."

Heracles picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed some pleasant mist of roses around Gilbert. "He is the luckiest one of us all." He said slowly.

"Why are you helping?" Ludwig asked the usually lethargic man.

"It's no concern of yours."

The doors burst open and Elizaveta stormed in, unannounced. She had hands on her hips while taking in the scene before her. "So it is true then! Dinner with the Sultan tonight?"

Gilbert nodded. "Just dinner and nothing more."

She scoffed. "That idiot will request more than just dinner!"

Ludwig rubbed his temples. Heracles rolled his eyes. Gilbert scowled at her. "I know what I am doing. Go back to your schooling and man training. Be jealous elsewhere."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" She nearly screamed.

Heracles raised a hand to silence her. "Lizzy, please, stop shouting. This is a good thing. Let Gilbert do this."

"Yes!" Gilbert gave a hard nod. "I have no boundaries! I can do what I want!" He covered his mouth after he said that in front of Lizzy. She looked annoyed, too. She'd stuff him for sure now.

"Elizaveta, why are you even here?" Ludwig asked her.

"I'm just frustrated that Sadiq makes time for Gilbert but refuses to see me! I have important matters to discuss with him! He said he was 'busy' the rest of the night!"

"Your concerns can wait." Ludwig told her softly. "Nothing is going to happen until the Sultan does something about it, so you are safe. Look for him tomorrow." He pushed her out the door. "I'm on a schedule and you're holding me up." He closed the door and held the handle. "Let's hurry this up."

Gilbert gave another twirl. "How do I look, Herc?"

"Nice." He really didn't care.

"Let's go, Gilbert." Ludwig ushered him over.

Gilbert thanked Heracles for his help and left with Ludwig, whistling a tune beside the guard. Ludwig ignored it easily. When Ludwig had dropped him off at Sadiq's main harem quarters, Gilbert kissed him on the cheek to thank him. He didn't question why he was brought to the harem quarters. The falcon was just eager to have some company. He wanted to do something that would help to keep his mind off of Fredrick. Ludwig opened the door for him and Gilbert walked through. Sadiq was already in the room sitting at the table dressed in a white tunic and pants, minus the mask. Gilbert could smell the food from the door.

"Come on in, Gilbert." Sadiq waved him in and dismissed Ludwig, who was glad to leave.

Gilbert looked around the room, noticing another smell that wasn't food. Around the bed were numerous lit candles, which weren't there the last time he had visited this room. He went over to the table, taking the pillow seat opposite of Sadiq. The food presented looked delicious! Gilbert hadn't eaten well since coming back from Prussia and now his stomach was growling. On the plate before him were different types of raw meat.

"You look much better." Sadiq noticed.

Gilbert picked up a piece of meat. "I still miss him…but my master wouldn't want me moping about. I have to be strong and carry on his spirit."

Sadiq smiled. "I couldn't agree more. Please, eat all you like. Would you like some wine?"

"No servants to do it?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope. It's just you and me tonight." He poured the albino some red wine in a glass. "Now this wine is aged. You'll taste a difference from what you're used to."

He took the glass of wine, carefully studying the thick gold line around the rim. "Is this real gold?"

"It is. The rim has been dipped in gold. It's safe to drink from."

"Why these glasses though?"

"Because you've had a rough couple of days and I would like to do something special for you." He smiled and sipped his own.

Gilbert blushed. He held the glass carefully with two hands, brought the rim to his mouth, and sipped. His eyes widened. It was much better than the other wine he had!

"Do you like it?"

"It's good!" he drank a bit more, and then turned his attention to the raw meat. The first piece was rabbit, the next lamb, and the third a swan.

"You look beautiful tonight. Did you pick that outfit out yourself?"

Gilbert's blush returned. "No. Heracles did. He helped me to get ready." He dried his bloodied fingertips on the cloth napkin. "Listen…I'm sorry for…being so mean to you recently."

"You were grieving. It's only natural." Sadiq pulled off a bit of brown meat from his boiled duck. "There's no reason to be sorry."

"No, it's not that." He looked down at his lap, fists clenched in the fabric of the pillow. "My late master said that…that he wants you to be my master now."

Sadiq swallowed the meat. "Really? How do you feel about that?"

"Well…" He looked to the side, trying to look everywhere but at Sadiq's face. "I wish it were different. But it's not. I had some time to think it over and…and I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." He still couldn't meet the other's eyes. "Just try! I'm not promising anything."

Sadiq chuckled softly. "I understand. I'm relieved you are feeling better, though. I'll be leaving in a couple of days and I would have hate to go knowing you were upset."

He looked up then. "Go? You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm traveling far north to the Kingdom of Russia. I have some business matters to attend there."

"You're going away so soon?"

"Yes, I have to. The Tsar there is proving to be a bit troublesome for me, so I'm hoping to work out a few things with him. My armies won't fare well in the far north with all that cold and snow. The Tsar has two sisters whom I'm hoping I can charm enough to get them to help persuade their brother to be less…persistent." He chuckled. "Would you like to come with me?"

Gilbert nodded. "I can fly up ahead and be your guide. You are my master now. I will follow you."

"Stop." He put his hand up. "You don't have to call me 'master'." Gilbert tilted his head, just like a bird. "Your one and only true master was Fredrick. I recognize that. I don't want you to feel forced to say the word. Fredrick is and was your master, we'll leave it at that."

"Then..what should I call you?"

"Hmm." Sadiq put his glass down. "You may refer to me by my name in private. You may call me 'Sultan' as well, or 'Highness', if you'd wish to keep the style of your kingdom. 'My Lord' works well."

Gilbert nervously pushed the meat around on his plate with his fingers. "Oh. Um…do you really mean what you say? I don't have to see you as my master? Then what am I to you?"

Sadiq picked up his glass. "I'll be fully honest with you. I want you to be my lover. My lover, my warrior, and my friend."

The albino was stunned into silence. Sadiq had said 'lover'. Lover. That was what Gilbert wanted to be with his master, his Fredrick. Being a lover meant mating. But he also said friend and warrior. What did that mean? "You want me to be your lover? You…want to mate with me?" Sadiq winked. Gilbert blushed. "Um…o-okay. You are the alpha here. You can sleep with all the people you want."

"Gilbert, I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable. I had to tell you the truth, though. I like you a lot. You're different. You're beautiful, with snowy white skin and stunning pink eyes. I know you have a lot of love to give, and I admire that."

Gilbert raised his eyes to look at Sadiq this time. "Falcons don't fly together in flocks."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Falcons have no alpha. They travel alone. You travel and work in a pack. As alpha, you can mate with all the females and males, as many as you want. Those women today…"

"Women? Oh, you mean the ones from today on the balcony. Yes, they're part of my harem." He still didn't get what Gilbert was trying to say.

"You sleep around with many females in that harem…I've been told. You do it with males, too. I am not a pack animal like you. I mate with one."

Now he understood Gilbert's concerns. The albino was worried about being like the harem men and women he took to bed. It was a legitimate concern, one that Sadiq could understand. He knew the solution to this particular concern. "Maybe you will be the 'one'." He smiled. "You stole Fredrick's heart, so you have a good chance of stealing mine. Let me explain something to you. It's a human thing. I'm the Sultan here. The alpha. It is extremely hard for me to find 'the one' when I have so many people throwing themselves at me. All the women want to marry me and have my children, but their true goal is to be the Sultana. The queen. They want all the privileges of royalty. So I never know which women, or men, are sincere and true in their 'devotion' to me. Being a ruler, I must be careful whom I let too close to me. They may result in my untimely death. Do you understand?"

"I do. I do understand." So Sadiq was looking for someone who will be faithful, loyal, and true to him. His master, Fredrick, probably felt the same way, which could also be why he never wanted to marry. Gilbert knew that if he and his master made love he would not want to be with anyone else. Could he feel that way with the Sultan? "So I am not to be your…what is the word? Courtesan?"

"A courtesan is like a lover. You will different from the other harem men and women. You will be off limits to everyone but me. No one can buy you for pleasure. You will serve only me and no other man. Or woman."

"So I am only yours?"

Sadiq gave a nod. "If you'll accept?"

Should he accept the offer? Fredrick told him to love and cherish the Sultan like he did him. He didn't feel that Sadiq deserved his love and devotion. Gilbert wasn't even sure he could bring himself to love the Sultan like he did Fredrick. He could just fly away and disappear. That would solve all of his problems. Yet he promised his master he would protect the Prussian Kingdom, so he must remain here. He must keep the Sultan happy so his spears and arrows will never point at Prussia again. This man was not forcing him in to anything. Sadiq was being kind and patient, something he didn't have to be. Plus, the Sultan stayed with him during Fredrick's death. He didn't have to do any of that, but he did. And Gilbert was grateful for that.

Gilbert stood up from his pillow seat to stand beside Sadiq. He held out his hand to the Sultan, waiting for the man to take it. When Sadiq took his hand and stood, Gilbert pulled him over to the circular bed. There was no reason to tell Sadiq what he wanted to do. But now he didn't know how to proceed from here. He turned around to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at the Sultan with a light blush.

"Everything alright?" Sadiq asked him.

"Yeah…I just don't know what to do now."

"Let that be my job to show you." He smiled and whispered for the albino to lie back against the bed. "Wait right here."

Gilbert gulped softly, watching the Sultan move about the room. Sadiq blew out all the lanterns and candles save for the ones surrounding the bed. Gilbert flinched a bit when the room became darker and Sadiq's form was harder to see. The man was fishing through a large chest set upon a table. Gilbert could see that he had taken out a few things but couldn't make out what they were. Sadiq brought the items over to the bed and placed them on the side table. One was some strange hallow object with a candle inside of it and a thin bowl on top. Next to it was placed a small glass bottle followed by another, but bigger, glass bottle. He watched Sadiq pour the contents of the small bottle into the bowl and light the candle.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Just burning oil." Sadiq answered and blew out the long match. The oil was a special mixture made by his apothecaries to act as an aphrodisiac. It had yet to fail him with virgins. He had to be in the right mood for virgins because prepping them took a lot of time and concentration; and virgin men tended to take a little more time than virgin women. Gilbert was not only a virgin male but an animal as well. Sadiq worried about Gilbert acting on instinct and choosing to fight him. Gilbert had yet to attack or raise a hand to him so Sadiq couldn't rule out just how strong or dangerous the albino could be.

"It smells nice." He looked to the other bottle. "What's in that one? More oil?"

"Yes, but a different kind of oil." Sadiq wondered if he should tell Gilbert what it really was for now or wait until later in the game.

"Different how?"

'Lots of questions.' "It's body oil. This oil helps to make…the actual mating process easier. This one is specifically mixed for men."

"Why? How does it make it easier?"

'He's not a human and Fredrick kept him sheltered. I have to keep reminding myself of that.' He glanced at Gilbert's face. 'He's very nervous too. Probably why he's asking so many questions.' "Gilbert, you know how two males mate, right?" The albino gave a nod. "Well, men are different from women. Women's bodies naturally make their…own oil and their reproductive parts are meant to stretch and accommodate a man. Men don't have that option, so they have to use oils like this one to make it pleasurable and not painful." This was his talk with his young wards all over again, explaining the difference between men and women and the functioning of their bodies. Right now was not the time for a lecture!

"I get it." Gilbert blushed darkly, rolling over to hide his face in the scented pillow.

Sadiq took this moment to undress completely and join Gilbert on the bed. He felt the albino's body tense up when he reached out to touch a bare shoulder. Sadiq rolled him back over so the fumes of the oil could start to take effect. Gilbert was too shy to look at him, and he found it extremely cute. Sadiq could remember seeing this large bird from a distance attack his army without fear, but now he was a shy little chick. It was adorable. "Gilbert, don't be afraid to look at me."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Gilbert bit his bottom lip. 'Be strong, Gillie! You're acting like a baby chick! It's time to mate!' He willed himself to roll back over. 'I need to take control. Control him and I control the world.'

He rolled to face Sadiq for only a moment before ushering the larger man to lie on his back. Gilbert lay atop of his body, folding his arms to rest on the muscular, hairy chest. Sadiq appeared surprised by his motions so he continued further. He let his pale fingers play with and twirl the fine dark curls. This would be a minor distraction for the moment while he thought about what to do next. If he were in his falcon form with another falcon he would know just what to do. But humans were different. He flinched when Sadiq's hands came up to cup his hips. His legs were spread over Sadiq's lap, and he felt the heat from the other's erection against his growing one. The hands now slipped beneath the hem of his pants, sliding down to cup his rump. Gilbert let out a little squeak of surprise. It didn't feel bad at all. The smell from the oil was filling his nostrils and it seemed to heighten some of his other senses. The heat in his lower belly and groin grew until his own erection was matching Sadiq's. He wasn't so concerned now for he felt relaxed and just wanted to feel good.

Sadiq could see the fumes of the oil were having their effect on Gilbert. He could tell by the pretty blush and heavy lidded eyes. He was pleased when Gilbert made the move on his own, showing that he was going to be a willing participant in this. Sadiq had never really looked at Gilbert's face up close like this. The albino's eyelashes were white, the same hue as the hair on his head. Gilbert's eyes were a soft solid pink, save for the thin circle of gray around the outside. One wouldn't be able to notice it unless they were looking at him up close like this. Gilbert was a very unique creature, and now the albino falcon was all his. Fredrick no longer stood in his way and he had no doubt in Gilbert's promise to be faithful and true to him. Now he was eager to see the rest of Gilbert naked.

"Sultan, what would you like me to do?"

"I told you, call me Sadiq in private moments."

"I'll remember next time. Do you want me to dance like the harem girls? I don't know how, but I can try?"

Sadiq chuckled and hooked his thumbs around the hem of the pants to push them further down to reveal more of Gilbert's body. "We'll save that for another day. Once you learn I will have you dance for me. But you will dance only for me and no other. Deal?" He didn't want to push Gilbert too hard just yet, especially since the albino was still coming out of his grief for his late master.

Gilbert nodded. "Deal. I wouldn't want to anyway, unless you asked it of me."

"I never would."

That made Gilbert happy for some reason. He liked hearing those few little words. "But what can I do for you?"

Sadiq smirked and booped Gilbert's nose. "You could strip yourself for me?"

That was an easy request. Gilbert sat up in his lap to press the pants down his thighs, revealing his erection, and tossing them to the floor. All that was left on him now were a few jingling anklets and bracelets, plus the veil. He removed that but left the rest. Gilbert was never shy about being naked, so he sat back on Sadiq's thighs to allow the Sultan see him. He noticed Sadiq was staring at his groin in particular, and Gilbert glanced down at himself as well. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"They're feathers." Sadiq spoke.

"Of course they're feathers. What is-" Gilbert could see the difference now. He had the soft downy feathers of his underbelly around his groin while all humans had hair. "Oh, right. Humans are weird."

"Don't move." Sadiq reached his hand out to tangle his fingers within the soft pile of downy white. It was so soft! How could Fredrick not have sprung himself on this unique creature? He rubbed the tiny feathers between his fingers. "You're not embarrassed with being naked before me?"

Gilbert shook his head. "I never understood this fierce reason for humans to always remained clothed and to feel shamed when they're naked. This is natural."

"Well, from now on I ask that you only be naked in front of me. No one else. No public bathes, no swimming, none of that. Okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Okay." Gilbert could live with that.

"Now it's my turn."

Sadiq rolled them over so that he was now on top. Gilbert didn't complain or struggle but remained still beneath him. The pale arms lay along the red pillows beside his ears. Sadiq could just stare at Gilbert's white body resting upon the red sheets for all eternity. He was going to lay solid claim to this creature and mark him as his own.

Gilbert waited to see what the Sultan would do next. He looked ready to kiss him. He had only ever kissed Fredrick, and it wasn't in an intimate romantic sense. Would Sadiq kiss him? The answer came when the others' lips pressed against his. It was a strange sensation but one he didn't dislike. He was unsure of what to do, or how to do it. The kiss was soft, and all he could do was lay there and let Sadiq lead. At least until he learned more about human mating. And that smell! The smell of the oil was dulling his senses, not enough to make him helpless but he was relaxed. Relaxed but excited. He wanted more.

"You're awfully stiff." Sadiq said to him when he pulled away. "Don't be afraid to try something."

"It's not that…I just don't know what to do. Not as a human."

He smiled. "Well, have you thought about what you would do if you were in this position with Fredrick? Did you ever think about what you wanted to do?"

That made Gilbert blush, and also a bit miserable to think about his master again. "Y-yes."

"Then just do those things with me."

Gilbert understood then. Reaching his arms up, he wrapped them around Sadiq's shoulders and pulled the other down for a kiss. He let out a muffled grunt when Sadiq deepened the kiss, feeling the other's tongue in his mouth. His animal senses told him to bite it, but the smell from the oil was calming his 'fight or flight' response. The heat from Sadiq's groin against his own sent a ripple of pleasurable chills throughout his body. The tingling feeling in his lower belly suddenly intensified, and he pulled away from the other's mouth to let out a gasp.

Sadiq knew the fumes were in full affect now and he could proceed further. He was pleased with Gilbert's responses thus far. Moving away from the pink lips, he gently placed a kiss on the underside of Gilbert's jaw, waiting for a reaction. It came with a moan and a lift of the hips. Sadiq felt a moan escape his throat as well when those soft downy feathers lightly caressed his groin. It never occurred to him that falcons had downy feathers like other birds; of course those other birds did not turn into humans so what assumptions could he make? Whatever feathers they were, he loved them.

He moved down the milky white neck, planting little kisses along the way. Gilbert arched his neck for him, and Sadiq couldn't resist placing a few little love bites here and there. The albino didn't lash out at him or back away; instead the other was leaning in to his kisses. Gilbert's body grew more responsive the further on he went. Gilbert's chest was perfectly toned and hard, but the pink nipples took away the masculinity. He couldn't help but bite down on one while circling the bud with his tongue. Gilbert gasped and arched against his mouth, which forced him to release the pert nipple and continue further down. He wanted to leave Gilbert wanting more. Skipping past the pale pink member, Sadiq nuzzled the downy feathers there instead. One thing he never did with his male concubines was use his mouth on them. He would never say 'no' to have it done to him, but this was strictly personal that dealt with his ego. Still, he couldn't help but kiss and nibble the soft inner thighs. Gilbert suddenly wrapped his arms and limbs around him, throwing himself into a passionate dance of bodies. Sadiq had to smile against Gilbert's kiss, realizing that the falcon male was trying to gain the upper hand. THAT would come later, but for right now, being the Sultan, he was in control. Gilbert was still his subordinate. A special one, but a subordinate nonetheless.

Gilbert's body was on fire and his groin was aching for some sort of release. It felt both uncomfortable and delightful at the same time. He wanted to touch himself in hopes of easing the need there, but Sadiq's muscular stomach was in the way. Gilbert wanted to be on top, at least for a little while, but it seemed the Sultan wouldn't allow him. His late master wanted him to treat Sadiq like he did him, which meant that he should let the Sultan do as he pleased. Gilbert would allow this, but only this one time. Once he knew what it was like to engage in human mating then he could start dominating the other. He watched as Sadiq reached for the other bottle of oil that was supposed to make things 'easier'. Gilbert held his breath when the cork gave a soft 'pop'. The oil sparkled in the candlelight as it was poured into Sadiq's palm.

"I'm going to start stretching you now. It will feel uncomfortable at first; it may even hurt a little." He brought his hand down between Gilbert's spread legs. "Best thing to do is relax your body and don't tighten your muscles. Relaxation is key."

Gilbert threw his head back with a sharp intake of breath as he felt one of the slick fingers slowly press inside. It didn't hurt right away for it was more of an uncomfortable stretching. That was, until another finger was added with the first and some pain was present. Gilbert hissed through his teeth, closing one eye tight while keeping Sadiq's gaze with the other. He thought the whole process of human mating, besides offspring, was to enjoy the pleasures the act brought with it. He held in his cry of pain, letting out a small squeak instead as a third was added. It hurt too much, but he would not let the Sultan see, or hear, his pain. He still had some pride intact.

Sadiq spread his fingers inside, trying to loosen up the tense muscles. He was surprised to feel that Gilbert was not as tight as he thought he'd be. Again, this man beneath him was not fully human so the body mechanisms might be different. That was fine, though. The less work he had to do in preparation the sooner they could get to the fun part; and that was claiming the unique falcon male for his own. Removing his fingers, he poured more of the oil onto his palms to slick himself up. He massaged the rest of the oil on Gilbert's inner thighs, using the stroking motions to help try and calm Gilbert's trembling body.

He didn't know what to expect. Gilbert relished in the sensual massaging of his thighs but was not prepared for the sudden pressure against his entrance. He tried to move away, but Sadiq's large hands held him down by the shoulders. Remembering the Sultan's words, Gilbert tried to relax his body as the head slowly entered. There was some pain, but not like what he had expected. In fact, the feeling helped to heighten his desire to mate. Feeling bold, Gilbert gripped Sadiq's forearms and pressed his body forward, forcing his body to take in more of Sadiq's member. Both men let out a gasp or a moan, but in the end it was Gilbert who finally let out a true cry of pain. His action must have given Sadiq the message that they could proceed, and the Sultan had entered him fully.

"I'm sorry." Sadiq said softly, laying still atop of Gilbert until the other caught his breath.

He felt full and completely stretched, but the pain quickly subsided. Instincts were starting to kick in, and that mixed with the strange fumes of the oil urged him on. He wrapped his legs and arms around the other and gave a nod, silently telling him to continue. The first thrust hurt, the second one as well, but by the third or forth Gilbert was starting to feel the pleasure. Sadiq's cock struck something inside of him that caused his vision to go white and his throat to let out a gasp. He wanted to ask what it was, but by then he couldn't speak. Sadiq had begun the mating with fast, heavy thrusts. Gilbert cried out in pleasure, gripping the other with his nails to hold himself still. It felt good; so good that he lifted his hips to meet the other's thrusts. He wanted more, and so he asked for it, hoping he didn't say anything wrong. A solid thrust was his answer and Gilbert let out a long cry before the rest came in steady mantra. The Sultan was heavy and big, much larger than his master. Sadiq was still young and strong; he was an alpha. His late master would have been too old for this, as he had said many times. But it was shameful to be thinking about his master right now. The euphoric pleasure was starting to become too much and it was dulling all thoughts. His duty was to mate right now with the alpha.

Gilbert's virgin body was a sweet treat to claim. Sadiq wasn't sure if this pleasure was from the curiosity of dominating a rare creature like Gilbert or the simple fact that he was simply enjoying himself. Gilbert was a very responsive lover, lifting to meet his thrusts and arching his back to allow him to go deeper. It was the oil fumes making Gilbert excited, but if Sadiq hadn't known any better, he would think the albino falcon was in heat. But whatever the reason, he was claiming the rare beauty for himself and after this night he would publicly mark Gilbert as his property.

Gilbert's muscles suddenly flexed around him and he groaned. Sadiq whispered for the other to lift his legs higher, which allowed a better angle for thrusting. He delighted in Gilbert's wails of ecstasy but wanted to see the other's face when he was brought to orgasm. Sadiq prided himself in giving a virgin their first taste of an orgasm, and seeing the pure look of satisfaction on the faces was even better. Without pausing in his thrusting, he gripped Gilbert's chin and jaw in his hand. "Keep your eyes on me." Pink eyes heavy with lust gazed up at him. "Whatever you do, don't look away from me." He moved his hands to grip Gilbert's waist and sat up on his knees to continue the heavy thrusts home.

Gilbert couldn't take it any more. The buildup of pleasure in his body threatened to erupt soon and he was unsure of what to do, or what he should do. Sadiq's cock kept striking that special spot without once missing it. He then felt his whole body clench up. His toes and fingers curled, his back arched, and with the last thrust he felt his cock spasm, along with the rest of his body. Thousands of tiny stars darkened his vision at the sudden release of his essence against his belly. But then he was yanked up and forward in to Sadiq's lap, their chests and cheeks together. Gilbert's eyes widened and he let out a throaty moan when the thick member inside of him shifted within. Another little aftershock of pleasure weaseled its way pleasantly throughout his body. And then Sadiq squeezed their bodies tightly together as a wave of wet heat inside of him signaled the Sultan's own completion. The mating ritual was over…yet why did he feel like it had only just begun? He didn't want to stop yet. He didn't want Sadiq to move or pool out of him. Right now he just wanted to hold the Sultan like this, catch his breath, and then ask for more.

"Are you alright?" Sadiq whispered against the shell of the white ear.

Gilbert moved his head to face the Sultan, gazing into those green eyes while his heart raced from aftershock and his body ached for more. "Are we done mating? I don't want to be." He panted out.

His answer came with his back hitting the silk sheets.

End Chapter 5 TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

*****I introduce Ivan and his sisters in this one. Now I know Russia's sister Ukraine has like, five names floating around. I use her name of Katyusha here because that's the one I've been familiar with since 2010. If that bothers you, then I'm sorry. To me, it's a minor detail that does NOT bother the story in any way. Please, read and enjoy! ^^**

*****Warning: Language**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

**Chapter 6**

Gilbert hated the cold, and wherever they were now, the temperature had to be below freezing. He was traveling with the Sultan to the Kingdom of Russia, which was set in some barren wasteland of snow and trees. More than once he had changed in to his falcon form just to keep warm when the air became too much to bear. If he had known just how cold this journey would be he would have stayed at the palace in the tropical climate, basking in the sun with naked females. The snow was beautiful, but only if one was sheltered properly and warmed by a fire. Just how much longer until they reached Wolfhall?

But traveling wasn't all bad. When the traveling party set up camp to rest he was allowed in Sadiq's personal tent to rest with him. He had grown accustomed to living with the Sultan and sharing his bed. After their first night together, Gilbert had awoken Sadiq by bringing him an early morning 'gift'. This gift, much to Sadiq's displeasure and surprise, was a dead baby rabbit. Gilbert had gone out hunting early that morning to show Sadiq his appreciation for mating with him. He didn't understand why the Sultan got frightened of a dead animal. It was a token of his appreciation. Granted, Gilbert did drop it on the man's naked chest, waking him up in a fright. After that, Gilbert was a little more discreet with his gift offerings.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any colder, one of Sadiq's men shouted out that they had arrived at Wolfhall. Gilbert was overjoyed! He could see a very large and dark castle faded in the distance of the blowing snow up atop a hill. Gilbert shuddered a little at the sight. It looked evil. Yet onward they rode up the mountain path and to the main entrance archway of the castle. He didn't know that stone and brick could be solid black? Upon reaching the front, which had massive wooden doors with iron handles, they were greeted by five guards all dressed in furs and hide. Only Sadiq, Ludwig, himself, and few other guards were permitted entrance. The rest of the party was taken to the barracks or spread out through the servant quarters.

Gilbert remained very close to Sadiq once they entered the castle behind the fur-clad guards. It was much warmer inside than out, yet there was still a draft in the air. Unlike Sadiq's palace there was not much decoration in this castle. Mostly suits of armor, weapons, paintings, and stuffed animals lined the halls. He stopped to look at one that was, or used to be, a falcon. Gilbert frowned at the hollowed form of the bird, knowing that once this creature soared through the air the same as he did. All of these 'stuffed' animals were beginning to anger him. Animals served a purpose in the world, not to be put on display for humans.

"Is something troubling you?" Sadiq asked him.

"Yeah. All these dead animals." He narrowed his pink eyes at Sadiq. "You have them too."

"Ah, yes, I do. It's hard to explain, but I promise we will discuss it later if it is still bothering you."

"Alright."

They were permitted to enter the 'Grand Hall', which sported a high ceiling and a wide open floor. To the far end was a dais with three chairs that looked like wooden thrones. Seated upon each one was a person, one man and two women. The man sat in the center and had the biggest chair. Gilbert assumed he was Ivan, the lord of the castle. Sadiq had mentioned that Ivan had two sisters, one older and one younger. These two women must be the sisters. The first sister seated to Ivan's left had a sweet expression and smiled at them. The other sister to the right snarled and glared. Gilbert felt a little bit intimidated by her. And then there was Ivan, seated proudly in the center. He wore a smile the same as the first sister yet Gilbert sensed there was something troubling about that smile. Whenever Ivan's name was mentioned Sadiq would either sneer or become annoyed, which meant that the Sultan had some great concern for this man. Gilbert wouldn't let any harm come to the Sultan.

"Ah, the great Sultan of the Ottoman Empire!" Ivan announced. "Welcome again to my castle and kingdom. How was your long journey?"

Sadiq smiled politely. "As always, it is a pleasure to visit you and your lovely sisters. Lady Katyusha," he bowed his head. "Lady Natalia." He bowed to the youngest. Katyusha blushed prettily and Natalia glared at him. "It was long, just as you said. My men and I made it here with little issue and no causalities. We've been coming here so often that my men are adapting to your winter weather."

Ivan clapped his hands. "That's splendid! It would be wonderful if all of our people were best friends."

"Indeed."

Ivan noticed a new face in Sadiq's party. "Who is this beside you? I have not seen him before."

Sadiq looked to Gilbert. "This is Gilbert, the newest member to my army."

Ivan smiled. "A new member? Strange, he does not wear anything like Ludwig or your other soldiers?"

Gilbert stepped forward to answer for himself. "That's because I'm not like his other soldiers. I'm his best soldier!"

"Oh?"

"I'm not a full human. I'm a falcon!" Gilbert stated proudly.

Sadiq sucked his teeth and spoke to Gilbert out of the corner of his mouth. "My sweet, let's not go telling everyone that little detail."

"Perhaps the snow has affected his brain." Said Natalia.

"But it's true." Gilbert said proudly. "It is a secret form that only the Sultan gets to see, as well as his enemies on the battlefield."

Ivan narrowed his eyes slightly and tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne. "Falcon you say? Hmm…you wouldn't be speaking of the 'White Falcon' of the Prussian army, would you?"

Gilbert wasn't expecting that answer and turned to Sadiq for support.

"Lord Ivan, you have guessed right. This is the White Falcon of the Prussian army. He's been given to me as a gift. A warprize, in return for me to keep my armies out of the Prussian kingdom."

Ivan nodded. "I never thought I would see the White Falcon for myself. He is a magical being. How unique."

"I won't change into my falcon form for you." Gilbert said. "So don't bother asking. The Sultan is my master and I answer only to him."

'Stop talking, Gilbert!' Sadiq said to himself.

"Oh my!" Ivan gasped. "I was not going to ask you to do that for me. Your master is here on business and nothing more Speaking of which, shall we move to the conference room?"

"Of course." Sadiq turned to Gilbert. "Go with Ludwig and remain in the quarters until I summon for you."

Gilbert frowned. "Why can't I go with you?"

"Because this is a meeting between kings, and you are a member of my royal court. And please," He leaned in to whisper. "Behave yourself. Don't get me in to trouble."

/

Gilbert was bored. Very bored. He lay on the bed of the guest room, Sadiq's room, staring at the fire upside down. When was Sadiq going to be done with that fat man Ivan? Gilbert didn't like the looks of that man. Fredrick had warned him in the past to be wary of people who are too friendly all the time. Sighing, he got up and left the room to explore. He had promised Sadiq not to get in to trouble, but he was so bored that he HAD to do something. Gilbert would just be very careful about WHAT he did. Smirking, he wandered the cold and dark halls of the castle. It looked very small on the outside, but inside it was huge! Not as big as Sadiq's palace, though. How he wished he were there now, basking in the warm sun and enjoying fresh kills. He dare not fly out in this cold. Why would anyone want to live here?

"H-hello there!" Gilbert jumped at the sound of a sweet voice. He turned to see the big-breasted sister of Ivan. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?" She asked.

"I'm Gilbert." He couldn't help but stare at the bouncing orbs crushed inside a dress. Wait until he told Elizaveta someone had a bigger chest than her! "Who are you again? You're Ivan's sister, right?"

"Yes. Lady Katyusha, but you may call me Kat." She smiled at him. "Are you really a falcon? A real one?"

"Yup! But I only change into that form when I'm with my master."

"Of course! I noticed you were walking the halls and appear lost. Is there something you are searching for?"

"Nah, just exploring. I'm bored waiting for Sadiq." He shivered. "It is very cold in this castle. How do you stand it, Lady Kat?"

She giggled. "I was born and raised here. I'm very used to the cold. But you must be freezing in just that cloak! Here, come with me and I'll find you something warmer to wear."

What else did he have to do? He followed her to a small room that looked to be for storage. She opened a wardrobe to search through it. "Oh! Here we go! This will look very nice on you!" She took out a fur coat and hat. "If you are a favorite of the Sultan, then you must be dressed properly!"

Gilbert let her help to dress him in the new clothing. The coat was long in length, reaching an inch or two above his ankles. It was warm for looking so thin, and the fur was that of a white animal. She placed the fluffy hat on his head, pulling down the earflaps and tying them down under his chin. The leather twine itched his chin a little. She even put wool gloves on him. They were very warm and soft. Instantly, he felt warmer.

"Thanks a bunch, Lady Kat! You sure you don't mind me wearing these?"

"Not at all! I think you look very handsome! Just like a high born lad!"

Gilbert grinned proudly. "Well, I can't help it if I'm just that awesome."

She giggled. "Why don't I show you around the castle? It'll be much easier than you having to find your way."

"Sure! Lead the way, pretty lady!"

/

Ivan glanced up from his papers to take notice of the Sultan shivering in the opposite chair. Sadiq was trying very hard to look like he wasn't cold. It was amusing. Ivan sat back against his high chair and cleared his throat, gaining the Sultan's attention. "You'd think with that big hat you'd be warmer."

Sadiq's eyes crossed as he glanced up at his hat. "My hat? It's doing just fine by keeping me warm."

"So why is your quill shaking?" Ivan laughed at Sadiq's annoyance. "You really, really can't take the cold, can you? Old man."

He growled. "I am not old! I'm just not used to such freezing temperatures. I live where it is warm all the time, remember? I have monsoon and non- monsoon. No snow."

"You don't have to try and impress me, Sultan. Feel free to wear all of your clothing to keep warm in my kingdom. I guess I never have to worry about you invading." He smiled.

Sadiq narrowed his gaze. "Why would you think I'd invade you?"

"Well, we are on civil terms right now." He rests his elbows on the table and folds his hands. "But anything could happen. We aren't really friends."

It was Sadiq's turn to sit back in his chair. "Be careful what you say, Ivan. In some ways, that sounds like a threat." He smirked at Ivan's sweet smile. "It appears we are at an impasse when it comes to invading our kingdoms. My army and kingdom is three times the size of yours with triple the number of people. My army could crush yours like ants. And on the flip side of that, my soldiers will not fair well in this snow. Besides, there is absolutely nothing here in these parts that I could possible want. That one path through the mountain?" He scoffed. "I have my men working on the opposite side, finishing up clearing a path that will serve me just as well." He watched Ivan's smile drop to a slow frown. "But I do like making friends. I have just won the loyalty and friendship of the Prussian kingdom."

"And they gave you that falcon? Gilbert, is his name?"

"Yes. Gilbert is our symbol of peace between kingdoms. I help them and they help me. Simple as that."

Ivan drummed his fingers on the table. "So if I were to offer you something in return for friendship, you would accept?"

"Depends on what it is. I raise the Prince of Egypt, the Prince of Greece, and the Princess of Hungary. I now just added the White Falcon of the Prussians. My little family of wards is growing steadily."

"Hmph." Ivan thought a moment. "So you are saying, a subtle way, that you would like me to give you a person in exchange for friendship."

Sadiq shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't have to be. Your eldest sister, is she engaged to anyone? Does she have any suitors?"

"You wish for me to gift you my big sister?"

"It's just an option. I'm looking for suitors for Elizaveta, against her wishes, of course. My duty is to her father first."

Ivan played with the feather on the back of the quill. "I will only give you my sister as a ward if you promise to wed her."

"Ha!" Sadiq threw his head back and laughed. "I wouldn't marry your sister. She owns nothing here that I would want to possess. Now she can come and live with me for some time. She may even find she likes it there. I have many rich, very fine noblemen who would make wonderful husbands.

"No. Either you marry her or we have no deal. I will offer you nothing else. In my lands, marriage is a very strong and powerful bond, if not the most powerful." He narrowed his brows. "You find my words amusing?"

"You're getting angry. Temper, temper, little snow bunny."

"Tell me, Sultan, what do you plan to do with your wards? Better yet, what do you have in mind for that magic falcon of yours? Is he your whore? I hear you have whores aplenty. You won't make my sister one. I won't allow it."

Sadiq stood up from his chair, and Ivan followed. "Do not speak of me as if I am a whoremonger! What I do with my wards is none of your concern. But if you must know, I educate them in my ways and that of the Ottoman Empire. Gilbert, on the other hand, is my business and mine alone."

"What if I were to take your falcon from you? I could even marry him if I wanted." Ivan smirked at the dreadful look on Sadiq's face.

"Gilbert would peck your eyes out. Do not try to frighten me, King Ivan. I have faced worse a foe than you. March your men into my land and my army will leave none of them alive. Don't be foolish, Ivan. Like I said, there is nothing here that I want from you. We never have to speak to one another again. You have your kingdom, and I have mine."

"But you may attack me in the warmer seasons."

"Again. Why would I? The Kingdom of Prussia was my last conquest for the time being. I have everything I could need. Wealth, land, power, and armies. Not only will my army crush you, but I can call forth the banners of the other kingdoms I rule: Egypt, Hungary, Prussia, and Greece. You can become one with me, or you can remain here all by yourself. The choice is yours."

Ivan was left alone at the table to think about Sadiq's words.

/

"Haha! This snow is awesome!" Gilbert made a snow angel. "Look it, Kat! Look it! I made another one!"

She clapped her mitten-covered hands. "That's wonderful, Gilbert! Now come help me make my snowman!"

"Okay!"

"Katyusha!" They both stopped and looked at Ivan standing at the back door of the castle. "Big sister, may I see you for a moment, please?" She looked at Gilbert for a second and then left with her brother.

Gilbert was left alone in the snow to finish the snowman. He hummed a little tune as he pat more snow on the snowman's big bottom. Playing in the snow really was a lot of fun! This snow was strangely different from the type he was used to.

"Having fun?" It was Sadiq, dressed in layers of fur and robes.

Gilbert blinked at him and then started laughing. "You look ridiculous! Haha! You look like a tick about to pop!"

Sadiq frowned behind his scarf and eye mask. "That's awfully mean! In case you haven't noticed, it's very cold here in the Kingdom of Russia."

"Yeah, but it's not THAT bad! You're just an old man!" He grinned, but was met with a snowball to the face a second later. "Gah! Hey!"

"There's more where that came from!" Sadiq gathered up more snow, forming it into a ball. "Call me an old man again! I dare you."

Gilbert stood up, making a snowball of his own. "Old man, cranky pants!" He grinned and threw the snowball, letting it hit Sadiq in the shoulder. "Gotcha!"

"Now you'd better run, little chickie! I'm gonna getcha!"

"Yeah right!" Gilbert started to run. "You can't catch up to me in all that garb, old man!"

/

Katyusha watched them from the window of the courtyard foyer, blushing as she followed Sadiq with her eyes. "I'm really to go live with him?"

"Yes; in order to keep peace between our kingdoms." Ivan said flatly, crossing his arms. "I've never taken you to his kingdom before, have I?"

"No, but I hear it is very warm and pretty there!" She gasped. "All the women dress in…indecent ways! Ah!" She covered her face. "I'd be too embarrassed!"

Ivan stared at her bouncing breasts. "I doubt you'd be able to fit in anything those women wear, sister. You're not afraid to go with him, are you?"

"I'm not afraid." She lowered her hands. "But what if he wants to…" She turned red.

"Well, I expect you to always act like the well bred lady you are. Always bring honor and respect to the Braginski name. You are a grown woman, Kat. Two years well past proper marrying age. You are not getting any younger, and neither is he. Should he choose to sleep with you then I expect you to make the right choice. If you have a baby with him then that's all the more power we claim." That was all Ivan could hope for right now. If Sadiq could impregnate his sister, then he would have to marry her by right since she is a noblewoman of a royal family. Being an uncle gifts him access to the crown and the empire. "You will make a wonderful mother to a little Sultan or Sultana." He smiled. "Will you do it for me, big sis?"

"Oh Ivan, of course I will!" She hugged and kissed him. "I want to serve my baby brother the best way that I can!"

"Thank you, sister."

/

"What?! You're bringing Lady Kat home with us?" Gilbert stood with his hands on his hips in front of the fire at Sadiq who rocked in the rocking chair.

"You heard Ivan. I have to except the gift. Besides, Lady Kat is a sweet woman who will fit in well with my other wards. They could use a more motherly figure around since I am not married. Especially Lizzy. Sometimes I feel she needs some motherly female companionship."

Gilbert snorted. "I smell trouble! Ivan's doing the same thing my king did with me! It's all a ploy!"

"Kat is harmless."

"But Ivan is not! You take his sister home with us and you might as well bring the whole Kingdom of Russia with you! She will bring Ivan too close to us, and I don't trust that big nosed bear!"

Sadiq pat his lap and Gilbert plopped on it. "You sound jealous, Gilbie."

"I'm not jealous! Just because she's a woman and is closer to your age and has big…you know-" He squeezed at his chest. "Doesn't make her better than me!"

"She does have child-bearing hips." He laughed at Gilbert's growl. "Aw, Gilbie, don't tell me you wish you were a woman now?"

"Hardly! Like I would EVER want to a female! Popping out eggs and making nests all my life? Please!"

"Don't you want to lay my eggs?"

Gilbert's brows furrowed. "That sounded terrible."

"You're right. I take it back."

"Besides, I don't know how much Elizaveta would like having another woman around."

"Why not?"

"Well, she likes you a lot, despite how she speaks to you."

Sadiq chuckled as he nuzzled Gilbert's shoulder. "Those feelings she has for me will pass. She is very young and I look at her as my daughter. I'm more her father than her actual birth father. And I think, YOU'RE the one who is jealous."

"I'm not a human like the others, you know. I'm a falcon. I'm a magic being who loves differently. I don't like competition either."

Sadiq stood up with Gilbert in his arms, carrying the slim man over to the bed so they could lie down upon it. "You know something? Today, out in the snow, watching you bouncing around in that pretty white outfit had to be the most…beautiful thing I've seen. And when you danced tonight for everyone? Breathtaking."

Gilbert grinned. "Well, I wasn't about to let big-boobs show me up! I dance the Ottoman way!"

"You did indeed. All eyes were on you as well. Too many eyes, and not all of them kind or 'respectful'." Sadiq gave a grunt. "No more dancing for the public. From now on, you dance only for me."

"And you only mate with ME." He sat himself on top of Sadiq's lap and removed the nightshirt from his body, posing naked upon him.

"You do the same. You know, Ivan was interested in you himself."

"If Ivan wishes to lose his eyes and his liver then I will gladly accept him." He smirked. "My talons will easily find him. Let him try."

End Chapter 6 TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warnings: Language, humor**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

**Chapter 7**

It was a tearful goodbye for Katyusha as she bid her little brother farewell for a time.

Gilbert watched them from the carriage window with a frown, noticing how Sadiq, as always, was trying to console and soothe everyone. He didn't dislike Ivan's sister; she wasn't mean or cruel, but very sweet. She was, however, a threat to him. Perhaps humans viewed this different, but in his kind, or at least what he knew, didn't take kindly to competition. Would she be trying to win Sadiq over? Perhaps not. But Gilbert had to be ready in case she tried. He'd already lost one master and he did not want to lose another. It was going to be a long journey home.

After what seemed like dozens of frozen years they arrived back in the warm climate of the Ottoman Empire. Gilbert had to bask in the warm sun, transform, and fly around the blue sky just to feel the heat on his feathers. He had almost forgotten about Katyusha and Sadiq. He wanted to be there when the Sultan introduced his wards to their new 'mother figure', as Sadiq liked to call her. Hurrying back into the palace, he sought out Sadiq who was changing from his traveling clothes into his Sultan robes.

"Oh, there you are." Sadiq noticed him through the mirror. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I had to fly around the sun for a bit. That damn cold took everything out of me!"

"You should change as well to make yourself presentable. I will be introducing Katyusha to everyone very soon over dinner. I would like for you to be there."

"Oh yeah, sure. My usual outfit?"

Sadiq put on his mask. "Perhaps some color this time? I want you, oh, excuse me-" he smiled. "I would like to see you in red. It's not a command, just a suggestion."

Gilbert nodded, wanting to please the Sultan in order to remain his 'number one' as Heracles had once called him. Gilbert wouldn't settle for anything less than number one. He left Sadiq's room to go to his own and change into his Ottoman clothing, choosing the red. It was just like all the others, only this time, he put on shoes. He may not have a big chest like Katyusha but he had a damn fine man chest with prefect muscles. Gilbert added more jewelry this time as well and placed a circlet of rubies on his head. It wasn't normal for a male to want to be recognized by looks; that was the females' job. But in this case, he had to go head-to-head with a female who was more compatible with Sadiq than he was. Let's see if she can dance as well as he.

Come dinner time, Gilbert was sat beside Sadiq on the dais with Katyusha on the opposite side, who was dressed like an Ottoman woman in pale blue. Her style mimicked the outfit Elizaveta always wore; with the only difference being body shape. Elizaveta was still a young girl was Katyusha was already an adult with a woman's body. Gilbert was actually nervous to be sitting beside Elizaveta when Sadiq announced who Katyusha was. He would rather be sitting next to Heracles, who would probably be asleep by now. Wine was delivered for them, along with raw rabbit meat for Gilbert. He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by the food.

Sadiq figured it was time to make his speech and introduce Katyusha. He stood up from his chair and silenced the hall. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. I have a fine announcement to make. We have come to peaceful terms with the Kingdom of Russia." Many of the people clapped. "Lord Ivan has sent with me his eldest sister as a token of peace." He motioned for her to stand up, and she blushed shyly as she waved to the people. "She will be a wonderful addition to my family of wards." There was some laughter from the crowds. "I expect everyone to treat her with the respect she deserves. Now then, let us continue to feast!" He clapped his hands and the servants started to bring out more food, which had the people cheering in delight.

Gilbert whispered to him once Sadiq sat back down. "Elizaveta is not happy."

Sadiq whispered back. "She'll get over it. Katyusha is older than she is- and I want you to do me a favor, my sweet little falcon." He grinned.

"Oh no!" Gilbert whispered harshly. "Don't make me do your dirty work! I won't tell Elizaveta a thing! That's your job!"

"Please?"

"No! Why is it better that she hurt me and not you?"

Sadiq smiled. "I'm the Sultan."

"You're an ass!"

"You just have to tell Elizaveta that from now on, Katyusha is the head female, and when I am not around, she is to be in charge of my wards."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "I am NOT telling her THAT!"

Sadiq pouted. "You make me sad, and after all I've done for you-"

"Okay! Okay! Stop with the guilt!" He grumbled, stuffing some raw meat into his mouth to control his anger. He glanced at Elizaveta eating silently and feared what she might do to him in her rage. He would need more wine for this.

Later in the evening, Gilbert had asked Elizaveta to take a walk with him in the guards while Sadiq continued to host the party. He hated being so obedient all the time! This was Sadiq's job as her guardian, not his! "So, what do you think of Lady Katyusha?"

Elizaveta shrugged her shoulders. "She's nice. A bit of a bubble-head with more breasts than brains, but I can learn to live with her."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Well, you know Sadiq is planning on making her the second in command of you guys when he's there?"

She narrowed green eyes at him. "What?"

"Um…because she is older than you and more…of a woman? She is to be in charge of you, Heracles, and Gupta. I guess like a mother, maybe?"

"That's ridiculous! We don't need someone to watch over us like we're children! Do you know what she'll do? It'll be her job now to find some stupid suitors for me and get me married off! If Sadiq lets a woman have control of us she will-"

"Whoa, slow down, Lizzy! You don't even know her! If you yell at her like how you're yelling at me she'll cry! I think Sadiq just wants you to have some…female company…because you're like a man. And no male is going to want you being…well…male-like, as they are." She punched him. "OW!" Gilbert stumbled into the rose bushes. "What was that for?"

She growled. "I pick who I want and when I want! If a man is threatened by me then he is a weakling whom I don't need! And I don't need another girl around me! I'm going to tell that pompous jackass exactly what I think about his stupid logic!"

Gilbert shook himself of the leaves and pulled out a few thorns. "He's only thinking of you, that's all. He sees you as a daughter- that's what he told me. I said you liked him and he said you were more a daughter than a-" He was punched again, this time in the gut. He doubled over with a gasp, holding his midsection. "What the hell?"

"How dare you say something like that!" She nearly screamed, flushed with anger. "Now he's going to think that- ugh! Never mind! Damn it, Gilbert! Learn to keep that big falcon mouth of yours shut! Don't you see where this going? He'll end up marrying HER, gain full control of the north, and then where does that put you? You'll be cast aside. He won't want you after he has a wife."

Gilbert stood up, his eyes wide. "Sadiq wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know?"

"He just won't. He's mated with me."

She rolled her eyes. "He's 'mated' with a lot of people. That doesn't make you special. You forget your reason for being here, Gilbert. You, unlike the rest of us, are a warprize. That means you are only property to him- a promise to keep him from taking over the Kingdom of Prussia. You aren't anything special to him."

Gilbert glared. "That's not true. I am special to him. He is my master."

"Then you are foolish to think otherwise. Yes, he is your master, but that is all he ever will be to you. Not a lover."

"I hope you get married off to some fat old guy!" He said angrily and left her in the garden. What she said just wasn't true. Sadiq wouldn't have promised him so much if he was only going to toss him aside. If Sadiq really did marry, would that make him just another piece of the Ottoman Empire? Would he be nothing more than a weapon for Sadiq to use in battle? That thought made him stop- what if Elizaveta was right? What if he did end up being just second best? 'He's mated with a lot of people.' Her words echoed in his head. He always thought of Sadiq like his old Master Fredrick- that they both cherished him above all others. Was that all a lie now?

Gilbert felt an aching in his chest- almost like a burning. The thought of Sadiq dumping him for another was threatening to bring tears to his eyes. He already lost one master, he couldn't bear to lose another! Saddened by this predicament, he transformed into a falcon and flew up to the very top of the palace tower to perch on the orb there. Silently, he hung his head. It was better if he stayed up here until morning. He didn't want to be around Sadiq or Katyusha, not until he could sort things out in his heart and mind.

/

Sadiq yawned as he retired to his chambers, cracking his lower back and neck. He was getting too old to stay up late like this. He was eager to flop in to bed with Gilbert, so he was dismayed to find the bed was empty. Raising a brow, he searched the room for signs of his white falcon but found nothing. Concerned, he went to the chamber guards to ask about Gilbert's whereabouts. No one had seen him come or go.

'That's strange.' Thought Sadiq. 'Where could he be?'

He told the guards to search the palace for Gilbert and to bring the falcon to his chambers. While waiting, he readied himself for bed. Gilbert had seemed fine at the dinner feast. Nothing seemed different about him. Although tired, he couldn't let himself fall asleep until he knew where Gilbert was. The falcon had never been gone this long. Maybe he went hunting? If so, why wouldn't he say anything?

After a long while of waiting there was a knock at the door. "Sultan! We found the falcon!"

Sadiq sat up. "Where is he?"

"Perched on top of the palace, sir!"

Sadiq frowned. 'The top of the palace? What the hell is he doing up there?'

Grumbling, he quickly dressed and made way for the highest part of the palace where there was a circular balcony. Stepping outside, he noticed the sky brightening in the distance- it would have been a whole evening where he didn't sleep at all. He needed his sleep. Clearing his throat, he walked around the balcony in search of Gilbert, looking up at all the onion dome tops.

"Gilbert? Are you here? Gilbert?" There was a squawk and a heavy flap of wings. Sadiq glanced up to see Gilbert there. "There you are! Why are you up here all by yourself?"

'I just want to stay up here for awhile.' He answered.

"But why? I thought you were in bed but I find that it is empty. Have I done something wrong?"

Gilbert turned his head away. 'No…'

"It is something I did. Gilbert, be honest with me now. Tell me what is bothering you? Is it Katyusha? Did Elizaveta do something mean to you?"

Gilbert looked down at him with his falcon eyes, able to make out all of Sadiq's facial expression. His master was concerned. 'I don't want to lose another master.'

"What? What does that even mean? Gilbert, I'm not going anywhere."

'But what if you grow tired of me? I am not a human, Sadiq! I am a falcon! I am different from the humans! I don't always understand human emotions!'

Sadiq ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to forget about you, Gilbert! Now come down from there so we can talk more about this."

Gilbert wasn't sure what he should do. Sadiq did come all the way up here, and he DID SAY that he wanted Gilbert in his bed tonight. Maybe he was over thinking the situation all together. Gilbert was loyal, and would be loyal to his master until the end. It would hurt him if Sadiq chose not to love him, but he would never leave the Sultan. No, that was not his way. He would go on being Sadiq's friend and war companion for that was better than not having him at all. Gilbert transformed back with a huge obnoxious grin. "YOU GOT IT! I'M COMIN' DOW- WAH!"

Unable to balance himself in this form, Gilbert lost his footing and started to slide down the dome. He screamed and panicked, trying to grab at the smooth stone to stop him but nothing worked. He was too frightened to transform for he needed to concentrate.

"HOLD ON, GILBERT! I'LL CATCH YOU!" Sadiq ran to where Gilbert was falling and held out his arms. Gilbert fell into him like a sack of bricks, knocking them both to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him and Sadiq lay twitching on the floor. Gilbert was seated on his chest, looking paler than usual.

"Wow…nice catch!"

"Thank…you…" Sadiq gasped for air, finally catching it. "Phew…could you get off me?"

Gilbert jumped off, helping his lover in to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, I was just upset from earlier."

"Upset about what? The master thing?"

Gilbert nodded, looking down at his clenched fists on his knees. "Katyusha is so perfect for you. She…she can give you everything I can't. I'm not a human and I'm not a female. I'm not older like you…I'm a…a fledging." I think?

Sadiq stared at him, and then let out a stream of laughter. "Are you serious? THAT'S what this was all about? You think that-" He sputtered out another stream of snickers. "Gilbert, you're worse than a 'female'!"

Gilbert glared at him. "Stop laughing!"

Sadiq smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you. But Gillie, I don't want you worrying about things like that." He reached his hand out to stroke the white cheek. "I am not going to fall in love with her or marry her. Believe me, there are many other women I would marry that can bring a dowry much bigger and better than hers. I don't want Ivan as a brother-in-law, and I don't want him as an enemy. Katyusha is just a peace token, the same as you and Elizaveta. That's all. Just because I'm nice to all my wards doesn't mean I fall for them."

Gilbert frowned a bit. "So…you may not fall for me?"

"Now I didn't say that. These things take time, Gilbert. It takes a long time to build. I never believed in 'love at first sight'. It takes awhile to full get to know someone." He took Gilbert's hand. "So don't worry about this anymore, okay? Why don't we head to bed?"

Gilbert grinned and shook his head. "No way! I'm wide awake and happy now!" He leaned over and kissed the Sultan. "I'm going to go hunt you something special!"

"Ah, you don't have to do that."

"But I do! I want to show you just how awesome I am and how I'd make the perfect all-time lover for you!" He transformed and flew off.

Sadiq just stared at the flying figure until it was out of sight. The sun was already rising, and he didn't get a wink of sleep. "Poor Gilbert. I've never seen someone react so strongly to me like that. Hm. I feel a bit chilly. Gettin' old." He headed back inside.

/

Gilbert came back by early afternoon, holding in his talons an horned owl. He was very pleased with himself for owls were just as dangerous as he was. However, he did have his unusual bird size to help too. He hoped the Sultan would be very pleased with this gift. When he reached the palace, he transformed back and carried the dead horned owl inside by its talons. Many of the servants and guards looked at him strangely but he didn't care. Gilbert hurried up to Sadiq's room and spoke to the guard standing outside the doors. The guard would not let him in.

"Why can't I go in?"

"The Sultan has asked not to be bothered unless it is a dire emergency."

"What? But why? What's wrong?"

The guard narrowed his gaze. "Sultan's orders. That is all you need to know. Off with you, now. And take that dead thing with you!"

Gilbert did as he was told, more concerned about Sadiq than the way the guard had treated him. Why was Sadiq locked up inside his chambers? Was something wrong? Since he had been gone for most of the morning, he thought that the other wards might have an answer as to why Sadiq was locked in his room. Still carrying the owl, Gilbert hurried to Elizaveta's room and knocked loudly.

"Lizzy? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

Gilbert entered, seeing that she was alone and brushing her hair at the vanity. "Did you know Sadiq is locked up in his room?"

She nodded. "I was told early this morning. He was very tired and wanted sleep."

Gilbert looked down at the owl. "But…I brought him a gift."

"You'll just have to wait until he wakes up. Just find something to do in the palace."

"Like what?"

"Well, would you like to join Gupta and I in some palace fun?" She smiled.

Gilbert grinned. "Okay! What kind of fun?"

"We're going to play tag, hide and seek, and chase. On days like these with no tutors or lessons, we like to let loose. Let old men like the Sultan snooze the day away!"

He chuckled at her words. "Don't let HIM hear you say that! He'll punish you by making you marry some old man!"

"Don't even joke about that!" She stood up from the stool. "Come on, let's go have some fun!"

Gilbert was thoroughly enjoying himself while running through the castle trying to hide from Gupta, whose turn it was to seek. He crouched behind a large vase as the silent man came near, having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Gilbert never knew playing like this could be so much fun! Gupta was easy to play with, but Elizaveta was fiercely competitive. Gilbert had learned that the hard way when he attempted to chase her into a corner. She reacted like a wildcat, and his first reaction was to run away. Females were scary! Now that Gupta was out of sight, he grinned and darted out from behind his hiding spot, running down the hall.

They were playing in an empty part of the palace that wasn't used much other than to store furniture and other oddities. Sadiq was not only a Sultan, but he was a great collector of all things as well. To Gilbert, it looked like the Sultan only enjoyed obtaining things but not wanting anything to do with them. Granted, the large hollowed out decorative elephant statue was a little bizarre, but there was room for it to be displayed in the palace. He gasped when he saw a large shadow on the wall, immediately recognizing it as Gupta's. Snickering, he darted behind a pile of crates. 'He'll never find me here!' Something tapped him on the head. He looked up and saw Gupta with a small smile. "Phooey. You saw me!"

Elizaveta had been found first, so it was her turn to seek. She was as ruthless in tag as she was in hide and seek. Lizzy had a whole battle plan thought out, something that Gilbert would have to learn about and be aware of after today. Gilbert had not seen her anywhere in the area, and that bothered him. She was the one seeking, so she couldn't be hiding…could she? Gilbert felt like he was looking for her! That wasn't the game! Above him came the sounds of giggles. He looked up and was doused in water. Wide eyed, he stared up at her evil villainess form laughing while holding a now empty bucket. Gilbert wasn't very fond of water, but he found himself laughing merrily.

"You want to play dirty, missy? I'll play dirty!"

Soon, the three of them were having a water bucket battle. They knew it was making a mess, but the thrill of chasing each other with buckets overrode any sense of morals. Now they were stalking one another with buckets full of water. Gilbert knew Gupta was near, as well as Lizzy. He heard someone coming up the stairs. Gilbert gripped the bucket, waited for the person to come closer, and then threw the bucket of water on them.

Gupta threw his water at the same time as Gilbert, and Elizaveta did too. If it wasn't one of them, then who did they get wet? Their eyes slowly grew wide as they saw the victim.

Sadiq stood silently, completely drenched with his large hat sagging over his eyes. His heavy robes were soaked with water and clung to his body, heavy and wet. He softly cleared his throat but said not a word. Instead, he pushed up the rim of his dripping hat to reveal an annoyed green eye, focusing it on the person in front of him, and that person was Gilbert.

"I just washed, you know." Sadiq asked with sarcasm.

"We were just playing a little game." Lizzy answered. "We thought you were one of us."

Gilbert hid the bucket behind his back, a minute too late.

"I see." Sadiq lifted one leg to remove his pointed gold shoe and dump out the water.

"We didn't mean to get you wet!" Gilbert said in defense.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still soaking wet." The hat slipped over his eyes again.

"Are we in trouble?" Gupta actually spoke.

"Was I on fire?" They all answered 'no' in unison. "Then you're in trouble!"

Elizaveta crossed her arms. "I'm not going to my room like a little girl! It's only water, and you will dry! Go sit out in the sun!"

"Do not sass me, Elizaveta." Sadiq warned her.

"You're not my father."

"But I am your guardian and Sultan!"

"You can't make me do anything! I will not be punished for an accident!" She walked passed him without another word.

He sucked his teeth. "I've spoiled her." Sadiq removed his soaked hat. "I guess I'll go and get changed. Both of you, find something constructive to do."

Gilbert watched him walk away, squishing and sploshing as he did. If he wasn't worried about his master being angry with him, Gilbert would be laughing at the sight. Maybe offering the owl right now would make Sadiq happy with him again! Leaving Gupta, Gilbert dashed to his room, grabbed the dead owl, and proceeded to Sadiq's quarters. Once again, a guard stopped him at the door.

"Leave the Sultan be."

"Can't I see him? I want to give this to him!"

"The Sultan must dry and change! You will have to come back later!"

Gilbert frowned angrily at the guard. "I will not go! I'm going to wait right here for him to come out!" He sat on the floor against the wall, still holding the dead owl. The guard did not seem to care nor did he ask Gilbert to move.

The two remained there until sunset and the moon was rising. Now Gilbert was getting worried. Why hadn't Sadiq come out? No one has gone in or out of the room since he got here. There wasn't even any wine, water, or food brought up to him. Gilbert thought about flying out to one of the windows to peek inside but he didn't want Sadiq any angrier at him than he already was. He would just have to wait a little bit longer. A short bit later, a man Gilbert had never seen before came to the chamber doors.

"The Sultan summoned me earlier today. I was helping with a birth so I could not come right away. Please let him know that I am here now."

'Who is this man?' Gilbert wondered.

The guard knocked on the door. "My Lord Sultan, the physician is here."

'Physician? That means a 'doctor'! Is Sadiq sick?' Gilbert stood up quickly. "Tell him I'm here too!" The guard ignored him, letting only the physician inside. "Hey! I said to tell him I was here!"

The guard pointed a sword at him. "You have no business here! Be gone!"

"What seems to be the trouble?" Ludwig had appeared at the scene.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert smiled, relieved to see a friend. "This guard won't let me in to see the Sultan!"

Ludwig shook his head. "You cannot see the Sultan right now, Gilbert. The physician is busy with him."

"But why can't I see him? Why aren't I allowed inside? What's wrong with him?"

"He was complaining of not feeling well this morning. I'm sure it is nothing, but the Sultan never takes chances. Go back to your room. I will let the Sultan know you were looking for him. And please, throw away that owl."

Sick? Sadiq was sick? Fredrick had gotten sick too; and Fredrick had died. Gilbert began to remember those nights of his Master falling ill. Would he lose this master too?

He dropped the owl at Ludwig's feet and ran.

End Chapter 7 TBC

 


	8. Final

*****Here's the final chapter everyone! Sorry it took me so long to do! This is self-edited too, so take it for what it is. I'm surprised with how many readers this fic got! I'm truly grateful to all of you who either gave this pairing a chance, are a fan of my works in general, or ship TurkPrus! I thank you all! So please, read on and enjoy!**

*****Warning: Language, minor violence, humor, fluff**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Final**

"Well my Sultan, looks like you'll be bedridden for a few days." Stated the doctor as he closed up his medical bag. "We have to get that fever taken care of first."

Sadiq, never having been a good patient, sat propped up in the bed with his arms crossed, pouting. He sniffled a bit, feeling the congestion in his nose and chest getting worse with each passing minute. It was just a cold, but since he didn't have an heir yet his council would bitch at him to stay in bed and keep well. That means he was limited to what he could do.

"How many days?"

"Two or three, at the most." Replied the doctor. "You're not getting any younger, you know. We would like you to start thinking about your future and that of your empire."

Sadiq gave a crooked smirk of annoyance. "I just love it when people keep pointing that out. You're only as old as you feel, and I feel like I'm twenty!" He let out a sneeze. "Ow." The pressure in his head intensified.

"Just rest and get better, Sultan."

"Do me a favor and summon Gilbert here for me?"

"Of course."

Sadiq waited patiently, unable to do anything else, for Gilbert to arrive. There was a knock at his door but the one who entered was just a guard delivering mail. Sadiq frowned at the handful of letters he would have to read. Grumbling, he opened one and let out a frustrated sigh as he saw it was from the King of Hungry, Elizaveta's father. The man wrote so small that Sadiq always had a hard time reading it and would have to use his glasses to see. Reaching into the end table drawer he pulled out the pouch containing his glasses, slipped them on, and began to read. "Shit on a cracker." He flopped his head back on the pillow. "Do they _want_  me to go gray?"

Another knock. "Sultan? Gilbert is on his way. We had to find him."

"Yes. Thank you. Oh, and send for the Lady Elizaveta as well. Tell her I must," he sneezed "Speak with her." Still waiting, he read through the other letters, each one being more pointless than the next. Sick, tired, and grouchy, he pushed all the letters to the floor save for Lizzy's. When the door opened he turned to see not just Gilbert but Lizzy as well. Both of them entered and he gave a fevered smile. "Hey there."

Gilbert ran and jumped on the bed. "Master, are you really sick? You're not going to die, right?"

"Die? No! Of course not! Silly birdie." He ruffled Gilbert's hair. "It's just a cold."

"You sure? Because Fredrick died…and he was sick."

Sadiq shook his head. "I won't die. I'm not that sick."

Lizzy scoffed. "Please! A rock could fall from the night sky and he would still be alive. Now what did you want to see me about?"

"Wait!" Gilbert stopped them. "Before you guys go on, I brought you something!" he reached into his pockets and pulled out a dead mouse. "I found this in the hall! It's for you!" He grinned proudly as he dropped it in Sadiq's hand.

Sadiq was getting used to dead critters now, or rather 'gifts' as Gilbert preferred to call them. "Ah, thank you." He put the mouse to the side on the end table. "Now then, Lizzy," he took off his glasses. "I have a letter here from your father."

She frowned. "What does he have to say?"

"He says it is time that you marry, and I am to find suitors for you within my empire."

Gilbert saw how red her face was getting with rage so he quickly climbed under the covers with Sadiq to hide. Females were scary!

"I will not!" She said loudly.

"Lizzy, it's not my choice. It's your father's."

She stomped her foot. "You have to tell him 'no'! Tell him I said 'no'! I don't want to marry! I'll be forced to give up being my true self!"

Sadiq sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's your kingdom's law, not mine. I am  _not_  your father, Lizzy. I am only your guardian. You are here because I don't want the Hungarian spears pointed at my empire. My empire could wipe your kingdom off the map, but war is unnecessarily expensive. If I can avoid it, I will. He still has the final say in what he does with you."

"NO!" She had angry tears in her eyes. "I won't do it! I swear I won't! You have let me do anything I want no matter if it was geared towards men or women! You always gave me a choice! Why aren't you giving me one now?"

"Lizzy, once again, I am  _not_  your father. I may have raised you here in my empire as a daughter but it is  _not_  your true home. You are only my ward. When it comes to marriage and coming of age, you have to follow your kingdom's customs." She was trying hard not to cry, and Sadiq hated to have to make her cry. "Why don't you write to your father and tell him how you feel? After we get a response back, then I will make my decision."

"No! You make your decision now! You tell my father that I refuse!"

Sadiq couldn't take her yelling anymore. "Damn it, Lizzy! Just do what you're told for once! I have to follow your kingdom's stupid rules whether you like it or not! I've given you all the freedom you want ever since you were a little girl, but now you are old enough to start moving on and out of my care!"

Elizaveta ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sadiq ripped up her father's letter. "Damn that bastard for making  _me_  do all his dirty work!"

Gilbert picked up a shard of paper. "You humans have funny customs."

"She has to marry someone. It's not my rule."

"You can't do anything about it?"

Sadiq sneezed and shook his head. "I can't. She should have left my care when she first started to bleed, but I kept her on for as long as I could. Now she is old enough to start her own life."

"With a human man?" Sadiq nodded. "That's not fair. She doesn't want a man or a mate. You can't force her."

He turned away to cough. "It's going to be a very long and frustrating battle with her." He closed his eyes. "She will say no to every man I get for her. He could be a god himself and she still will say 'no'."

"Do you want her to leave?" Gilbert asked him.

"Look, I don't agree with her family's customs. I would let her choose whatever path she wanted. However, I don't need the Hungarian army marching on my land because then I would have to destroy them. Lizzy will never forgive me for destroying and conquering her home."

"But they invaded you first."

"Doesn't matter."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I will never understand humans. Ever."

"Here, lay with me. I need some quiet comfort." Sadiq cuddled under the blankets with Gilbert, letting the albino lean against him. "Glad you are with me."

Gilbert rubbed his fingers through the fine hairs on Sadiq's chest. It never ceased to amaze him how pale his skin was when resting against the dark tan that was his mates'. His master's body was hard and strong. "You will never sell me off, right?"

"What makes you think that? You belong to me. I would never give you up. Don't talk nonsense like that."

"But I feel bad for Lizzy."

Sadiq grumbled. "She is not mine. If her father came here right now and asked for her to leave with him, I would have to insist she go."

"Would you want her to?" Gilbert looked up at him.

"Of course not. I would miss not having her here to verbally abuse me." He sniffled and then chuckled. "You know, when she was a little girl, I remember her telling me, with little hands on narrow hips, that she would never marry and that she wanted to be a boy. She even asked me when she would go her 'man part'. You can imagine how angry she was to realize that she will forever be a girl."

"She dresses like a male all the time."

Sadiq wiped the sweat from his brow. "I allow her to. In her kingdom that wouldn't be allowed." He sighed. "Maybe Ivan's sister can talk to her. Woman to woman."

"I prefer males." Gilbert said, rolling onto Sadiq to lay along his body.

"As do I." He grinned.

Later in the day Gilbert left Sadiq's room after the Sultan had fallen into a drug-infused sleep. Certain that Sadiq would be okay and not die like Fredrick did he sought out Elizaveta, finding her in her room. She was staring outside her window, her long hair tied back in a ponytail and dressed in her normal boyish outfit. Gilbert gulped as he entered, hoping she wouldn't attack him. "Lizzy?" When she turned to look at him he saw how red her eyes were. "Have you been crying?" Lizzy crying? Gilbert wouldn't have believed it if it was told to him.

"Yes, but it's not out of sadness! It's frustration! I'm so angry at them! Father and Sadiq!"

Gilbert wasn't sure what to say. Human emotions, especially women's, was strange to him. "Sadiq said he would not want to see you go…but that he doesn't have a choice."

"Yes he does! He is king of the mightiest empire in this realm! He does so have the power to tell my father off! I know he fears my father attacking, but I can't be that important to him if he gave me away all those years ago. I'm not a full princess, you know. I don't even want to be."

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Lizzy…I don't really understand humans that much…so maybe we should go and…speak to Katsuya? She is a human woman like you of…noble birth? Is that right?"

She nodded. "Maybe." She wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Come on, let's go seek her out."

Lady Katsuya was in one of the many guest rooms writing a letter to her brother when Gilbert and Elizaveta arrived. She smiled warmly at them, dressed in traditional Ottoman attire, which showed off her massive chest. Gilbert found himself unable to pull his eyes away from her lady parts.

"This is such a surprise." She said from the writing desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gilbert finally averted his eyes. "Lizzy wants to talk with you about something."

Katsuya looked at her. "What is it?" Elizaveta quickly explained and she understood completely. "I see."

"Do you have any ideas to help her?" Gilbert asked. "Sadiq is afraid that her father will start a war."

"Come and sit over here by the fire." She offered them the couch while she sat on the chase lounge. "Why do you not want to get married, Lizzy?" When she saw the glare from those green eyes she rephrased her question. "I mean, would you ever want to marry if you had a choice?"

"Sure, I guess. You don't understand. In my kingdom a woman does not have a choice! Royal women like me have a specific role to follow, and one of the major issues is fully obeying your husband. I take orders from no man!"

"Except the Sultan." Gilbert pointed out. "You listen to Sadiq. Sometimes."

She glared at him. "Other than him, I will not belong to someone as property. You can't understand!"

Katsuya looked concerned. "Lady Elizaveta, of course I understand. My kingdom is not that far different from yours. A noblewoman has to abide by the same laws and rules simply because she is born a woman. I understand your feelings. It is very unfair and cruel," She smiled tenderly. "But you are forgetting something very, very important! Something women like you and I are very fortunate to have!"

"Big chests?" Gilbert answered. "To feed offspring, right? OW!" Lizzy smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for? You humans are so strange! In the animal world those big chest show that you can feed many offspring, and birth many too by the looks of it." He looked at their hips, which earned him another slap. "OWW!" He covered his head with both hands and glared at her. "Stop hitting me, woman!"

"It's even the same in the wild!" Lizzy hissed at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her attention back to Katsuya.

Katsuya clasped her hands together. "We both have men in our lives who will protect us." She smiled as she thought of her little brother. "My little brother would kill any man who harmed or showed me disrespect in any form, husband or not. Sadiq would do the same should a man harm you in any way. And like my brother, the Sultan would not just give you to any man! Think about how fortunate we are in that aspect."

Gilbert had an idea. He didn't want to say it in front of them so he immediately excused himself to rush back to Sadiq's room. Bursting in, he slammed the door, ran across the room, and jumped onto the bed.

"AHHH!" Sadiq was startled awake, and he sat up with his hands swinging to prepare to fight. "What the- Gilbert?"

Gilbert grinned brightly. "I've solved our problems with Lizzy!"

"Oh? And just how did you do that?"

"You have to find her a male that will be kind to her, right?"

Sadiq narrowed his brows. "Of course. I wouldn't hand her over to a bastard."

"And you would look for a male, or rather, a man, who will give her respect too, right?"

"What are you getting at, Gilbert?"

Gilbert pressed their noses together. "My Fredrick used to say that good men are very, very hard to find. He was one of the good ones, as are you. Finding a good man for Lizzy will 'take some time'. Get it?"

Sadiq raised a dark brow. "I don't understand…"

"You have to find her the perfect man!"

"There is no such thing as perfect. Except for me."

Gilbert smirked, moving his face away. "And me."

Sadiq kissed his cheek. "I think I know what you are saying." He winked a green eye at his lover. "Go fetch me some paper so that I may write to Lizzy's father."

Gilbert grinned and hurried to do so.

By the evening, Elizaveta was called into Sadiq's chambers once again. She had felt a little better after having spoken to Katsuya, but it still did not heal her aching heart for the life she would have to endure. Maybe she should just run away. She stopped and thought for a moment. The only flaw to that would be her naivety to the world outside of the Ottoman Palace. She had never really left the palace for she had no need to. Everything she needed was provided for here at the palace. It was self contained. She wouldn't do well on her own out in the city, she was still too young. It was better for here to fight here, where she knew her battlefield. Now standing in front of Sadiq's door, she knocked and entered without waiting for an answer.

Sadiq was propped up in bed with Gilbert sitting on the end, both were smiling like they knew a secret. She narrowed her gaze as she approached the bed. "What are you two smiling about? Don't tell me you've found someone for me already? I won't hesitate to take heads."

"Don't be so angry, Lizzy." Said Gilbert. "We actually have some good news for you! Well, it was really my idea." He looked at Sadiq who just gave him an amused expression.

"Elizaveta, Gilbert and I were just discussing what suitors to present to you."

She took a deep breath, holding it in, trying to contain her rising anger.

"You're one crazy female." Gilbert said. "Finding a mate will be hard for you."

"But that's not really important." Sadiq motioned her closer and she obeyed. "Lizzy, I will speak to you truly and plainly, as I always have. Now, your father has told me to choose suitors for you. He didn't, however, tell me how long I am to look for them." He smirked. "And trying to find one that meets your criteria is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So it's going to take me a lot of time to find the first one."

At first she didn't quite understand what they meant. Finally, it registered in her mind and heart what they were saying. She couldn't help the girlish stream of giggles that burst through her as she threw her arms around Sadiq, who hugged her back with one arm. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm sorry for hollering at you earlier." Sadiq apologized.

"I'm sorry too! You don't know how happy this has made me! Thank you, both of you!" She hugged Gilbert as well. "Let me go tell the others the news!"

Sadiq smiled while watching her leave the room. "Despite all her crazy womanly ways she is still my Little Lizzy. It's nice to have seen that smile of hers once again."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. I hated seeing her so upset like that. I'm glad I figured something out. You were no help." He teased.

"I have enough stuff on my mind. I can't be going around thinking about all of them all the time." He sneezed.

"Feeling any better?"

"I'll be fine in another couple of days. The first thing we're doing when I get better is going to the ocean and the beach."

Gilbert tilted his head. "Where is that?"

"It's very big water. Water that seems to never end no matter how far you fly over it. And the beach is covered with sand, seashells, and small creatures."

"Oh? Are they eatable?" He licked his lips.

Sadiq chuckled. "Depends on how they taste, I guess. I'll leave that up to you. Now give me a kiss." He wasn't expecting to be tackled.

* * *

Once Sadiq was better they took a trip to the ocean side as he promised. They brought Elizaveta, Heracles, and Gupta along with them, as well as servants and guards.

Gilbert was struck with awe as he first set gaze upon the ocean, a massive body of water just as Sadiq said. He wore only harem pants so his toes were wiggling in the white sand. The air was even different here, smelling like salt. The waves and the sound they made were calming. He didn't care much for water or swimming- he wasn't a water fowl. The other three were preparing to go into the ocean water while his master was giving orders to have their 'beach camp' set up. Gilbert had to watch the servants put up a large canopy tent and lay out various rugs upon the white sand. It looked like Sadiq was making a tiny house on the beach with trunks and baskets full of food and wine. Gilbert rolled his eyes when a servant set up Sadiq's favorite hookah. The man couldn't go anywhere without one of those things nearby. Once the servants were finished they moved away to stand outside the tent until they were summoned.

Gilbert trotted through the sand as he made his way over to the Sultan. He grinned at Sadiq's current stage of undress, which was only a short white tunic bottom. "You should always walk around like this!"

Sadiq let out a puff of smoke. "If I did that then all the women would flock to me like bees to honey."

"In the words of Lizzy, you flatter yourself." Gilbert couldn't help but plop himself in Sadiq's lap. "Put that stupid thing away!" he took the hookah pipe from him.

"Hey, I'm on a vacation!" He smirked and kissed Gilbert's temple. "Why don't you go play in the water with- HEY!" He called out to the three. "NO DUNKING!" The only one to listen was Gupta, but then he was dunked by Heracles. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Gilbert snickered.

"Am I speaking a different language?" Sadiq's voice was laced with sarcasm. "And people wonder why I don't have children. Look at those three! Any gray hairs I get it'll be from them!" He took his hookah pipe and puffed quickly. "DON'T GO OUT TOO FAR! GET BACK HERE!"

Gilbert was lifted from Sadiq's lap as the Sultan went to scold the three in the water. Heracles told him to go suck on a jellyfish and Lizzy gave him a raspberry. Gilbert tried not to laugh when Sadiq came stomping back.

"I get no respect! That's all the good I do!" He sat down and snapped his fingers for service. He was brought a goblet of wine and a tray of fruit. Another servant hurried over to start fanning him. "I get no respect. None. No one understands the difficult life I lead!" He said while popping some grapes in his mouth then took a sip of wine. "No respect." A servant used a cloth to wipe off the rim of his wine goblet.

Gilbert flashed him a snarky look but said nothing. Instead, his eyes caught sight of something moving along the sand. It was a moving shell. Curious, Gilbert crawled along the rugs, ignoring Sadiq's question of 'what are you doing', and approached the tiny creature. Gilbert looked at the moving shell that had a small creature inside. The creature disappeared inside of it. Confused, Gilbert picked up the shell and looked inside with one pink eye. There was a massive claw and nothing else. It smelt good. Grinning, he brought the hole of the shell to his mouth and sucked hard. The tiny creature filled his mouth and he chewed without care, going back over to Sadiq.

Sadiq stuck his tongue out between his lips at the sight of Gilbert chewing the hermit crab. "Remind me not to kiss you on the mouth for the rest of the day."

"Aww! Why?"

"You just ate a live hermit crab!"

"It was tasty!" He spit some parts out. "What do you do with the shell?"

"Most people keep the shells they find." He smiled and stood up from the pillows. "Let's go find some sea shells. This shore has some nice ones."

Gilbert grinned and took his hand, following Sadiq down to the surf. The water came up near him and Gilbert took a few quick steps back.

Sadiq laughed. "Don't worry, it's just water."

"I'm not a water bird. You're the swan. I'm the falcon."

"Come on, just try it. Here," He pulled him closer to the surf. "Just let the water hit your ankles."

Gilbert gulped a bit when the next wave was coming towards them. He wouldn't show fear in front of Sadiq. The water rushed past his feet, feeling cold with tiny things hitting his skin. He gasped in amazement as the water receded, seeming like it was taking him as well but he wasn't moving. He smiled as it happened again. "This is fun!"

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about. Come on, let's walk the shore." They strolled hand in hand along the surf with him pointing out seashells to Gilbert along the way. He picked up a few shells that were particularly interesting. "Here, hold them."

Gilbert took the colorful shells in his hands and brought them up to his face to sniff them. They smelled like the sea. "Can I keep these?"

"Yes, they're yours." He looked out at the gentle waves. "How about we go in the ocean? We can go swimming." He smiled at Gilbert. The falcon was apprehensive of the water. "Don't worry, I'll hold you the whole time." He removed his bottom tunic to toss on the sand.

"What if your arms get tired and you drop me in the water?" He pouted and did the same as Sadiq.

"Bodies weigh much less in the water." He took Gilbert's hand to pull him along. "Come on, don't be such a chicken!"

Gilbert puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not a chicken! I'm a falcon!"

"Then be brave like one!" His grin widened and he pulled Gilbert closer to him, wrapping an arm around the narrow waist. Gilbert lightly fought against him as they walked further and further into the ocean. When they were up to their hips, Gilbert gave a shudder and stuck out his tongue.

"Something touched me! It was slimy!"

"Seaweed no doubt. Ow!"

Gilbert looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Stepped on a crab." They moved a little further. "Here comes a wave! Ready to jump it?"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked at the slightly larger wave coming towards them. He gulped. "I can't jump that thing!"

Sadiq just grinned and held him tight as the wave came to them, and he jumped over it. Some water hit their faces, making Gilbert sputter and snort. "Ta da!"

"Eeew! It tastes nasty!"

"Don't ever drink the seawater. Here comes another! We'll go under it so hold your breath!" Sadiq pulled him under the wave and quickly came back up when it went over.

Gilbert sputtered again. "The ocean's fun!" He smiled at Sadiq. "Can we come here a lot?" He got a salty kiss.

"Of course we can."

They were soon joined by the other three as they continued to play in the ocean water until the sun had begun to set. Gilbert had never had so much fun in one place and he was very, very tired. He ended up on Sadiq's back, front arms slumped heavily over strong shoulders and limp legs held up by strong forearms. He closed his eyes and let his senses be filled with the salty smell of his lover as they walked back to the blankets and tent. But he was roughly shaken awake from his light nap by Lizzy.

"Gilbert, wake up! You have to see this!"

"See what?" He grumbled.

"The sunset!"

"I've seen it before." He answered flatly.

"Not like this, though." Heracles chimed in.

Gilbert grumbled and looked over at where Sadiq was sitting. With more cranky grumbles he crawled over to his master to sit himself in his lap. When he looked out at the horizon his eyes widened at the beautiful sight of the sunset over the ocean. It was unlike any he had ever seen! The sun was so large over the horizon, giving the surface of the waving water a strong orange glow. Beside them, Gupta pointed up at the twilight sky where the first evening star was starting to appear. Gilbert looked up at the sky and smiled. He had never see the earth like this before. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and he arched his neck back to look at Sadiq's smiling face.

"Thank you." Gilbert said to him.

"For what?"

"For keeping me." He looked away for a moment. "I will never forget Fredrick. Ever. But I am thankful for you for honoring that…and keeping me…and cherishing me, the same as he did."

"Well, you know how to find good men." He responded softly. "It's all you, Gilbie."

Gilbert felt a few tears pricking his eyes at the memory of Fredrick but he blinked them away to smile again at his new master, his Sadiq. "You're stuck with me now!"

Sadiq chuckled and rest his chin on the pale shoulder. "Just one more fungus to add to my collection." He glanced at the other three and gave Gilbert's neck a little peck. "You're the best one." He whispered.

"Hm. Sadiq? You won't ever leave me, right?"

"No one can make promises like that for we're only mortal. But I will always do my best to stay with you. And in return, you must always stay with me."

Gilbert shook his head. "I'm a very loyal falcon! So awesome and strong too!"

"Yes, you are all those things."

"And I want to fight beside you should there ever be a battle, just like I did with Fredrick."

"I shouldn't have any wars, but if they are, then I promise, you and I will make a most frightening team." He grinned. "The Stallion and the Falcon!"

Gilbert wiggled in his lap. "No one will be able to beat us! We'll be unstoppable."

"Yes, but for now, let's enjoy the evening." The lulling sounds of the waves and darkening sky sent them all in to a state of blissful silence.

Gilbert wanted to have many more nights like this one, and hoped with all his might that it can always be. If Fredrick was up in the stars somewhere then he was looking down upon him with great love, and would keep Sadiq strong and healthy for him. Always.

* * *

**_4 Years Later_ **

The field laid heavy with fallen soldiers while the ground was soaked with blood. This battle had been the bloodiest one the Ottoman Empire's war history. One man, a general for the opposing kingdom, panted heavily while running around the massive dead bodies, the only sound being the buzzing of flies and strong horse hooves behind him. The man let out a yelp when he stumbled over a body, falling forward onto another one. Frightened, he looked back to see the large warhorse hopping over and around the corpses with ease. A large curved blade twirled in the air above the rider's head as he came closer. Soaring behind the rider, coming up like a dark cloud to shield the sun was a large bird of prey: the legendary White Falcon. The last image the general ever saw were huge black talons coming towards him and then there were nothing.

By twilight, the Sultan sat tall on his horse on a hill looking over at the carnage that littered the ground. Both sides had lost many men today. Sadiq closed his eyes behind his mask in a moment of silence for his lost men. Behind him came a gentle breeze that flew over his head. Finally smiling, he looked up to search for the White Falcon, his lover, Gilbert. The large bird landed on the ground with some difficulty before him. The white feathers were dirty and covered in dried blood, now turning slightly brown. Those pink falcon eyes looked up at him before the wings spread out and bowed to him. "You fought well today." Sadiq said to him.

The falcon slowly transformed back into the body of Gilbert. "We lost a lot of men."

Sadiq gave a slow nod. "We did, but in return we have won this battle, which means we have won the war." He looked back at Gilbert with a smile. "We do make an awesome team, us three."

Gilbert tilted his head. "Three? Who's the third?"

"Oh, an old friend of yours." Sadiq looked out at the setting sun. "He too was a strong and victorious general. I believe his spirit has guided us through this war."

Gilbert's tired pink eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"I do. Maybe I'm just getting old," he chuckled. "But that's what I feel. I have you to thank for my victory in all of this. Fredrick is really guiding you." He held out his hand to help Gilbert up onto the back of his saddle.

"But he is guiding you too." Gilbert responded back. "He knows how much I love my master, so consider yourself lucky." He grinned happily and squeezed Sadiq tightly in a hug.

"Let's go home then. Lizzy's probably worried."

Rearing the horse in a show of victory they turned away from the sunset to begin the long awaited ride home. The stars above them started to come out in the darkening sky but one shone brighter than all the rest. It was Gilbert's favorite star to see every night, but he never told anyone about it. Not even Sadiq. Turning sleepy eyes up to that star, he mouthed a gentle 'thank you' before letting himself fall asleep against the warm body that would always be here with him. And he was happy.

**The End**

 


End file.
